The Power of Sasuke's Eyes
by petitewinsy
Summary: Kata siapa mata Uchiha Itachi yang paling ditakuti di Konoha? Itu yang akan dikatakan mereka yang sudah bertemu dengan adik Itachi yang paling polos nan manja, Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan tanpa sharingan, ia bisa mengalahkan siapa pun lawannya. Termasuk Itachi, benarkah? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**The Power of Sasuke's Eyes**

**Summary : Kata siapa mata Uchiha Itachi yang paling ditakuti di Konoha? Itu yang akan dikatakan mereka yang sudah bertemu dengan adik Itachi yang paling polos dan manja, Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan tanpa sharingan, ia bisa mengalahkan siapa pun lawannya. Termasuk Itachi, benarkah?**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Jangan tatap matanya._

"Kakak... Kakak mau kemana?"

Tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha Itachi berjalan timpang. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia terluka. Itachi jarang sekali mendapatkan luka setiap menjalankan misi. Paling-paling hanya goresan kecil di tangannya yang sehari dua hari juga akan hilang. Tidak. Dia selalu berjalan timpang setiap hari keberangkatannya dalam misi karena beban berat di kaki kanannya yang tidak mau lepas.

Uchiha Sasuke yang belum genap lima tahun itu memegang erat kaki kanan kakak satu-satunya itu. Semua orang di klan Uchiha tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah satu-satunya anggota klan yang paling polos. Bahkan bayi berumur satu tahun pun sudah terobsesi dengan kekuatan sharingan. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Ia lebih terobsesi untuk menggagalkan misi kakaknya dan mengajaknya bermain seharian di rumah.

_Jangan tatap matanya._

Itachi berulang kali mengucapkan mantra itu di dalam hatinya. Selama berbulan-bulan ini mempelajari kelakuan manja Sasuke kepada dirinya, ayahnya, ibunya, bahkan saudara-saudara seklannya, Itachi akhirnya sadar bahwa senjata terbesar Sasuke ada di matanya. Mereka akan selalu menuruti permintaan Sasuke jika sudah melihat matanya itu.

_Jangan tatap matanya._

Itachi tidak bisa untuk mengabaikan lagi misi kali ini. Sudah dua kali berturut-turut ia mengabaikan misi tingkat D hanya karena ulah adik kecilnya ini. Walaupun _jounin _dan teman-temannya mengatakan tidak apa-apa, tetap saja Itachi merasa dirinya tidak bertanggung jawab. Mereka pasti berkata demikian karena takut akan kekuatan dan status Itachi. Setidaknya dia adalah anggota termuda dan terjenius di antara timnya. Tapi dia jugalah yang paling memiliki bakat di antara teman setimnya.

Fugaku bisa menghukum Itachi jika ia gagal melaksanakan misi kali ini karena misi kali ini menentukan promosinya untuk mengambil ujian chunnin. Dan si balita kecil ini tidak boleh menggagalkannya.

Mikoto yang tahu permasalahan Itachi saat itu mencoba menghampiri kedua anaknya dan berlutut agar dirinya sejajar dengan tinggi Sasuke.

"Sasu sayang, kakak Itachi ada misi penting dan tidak boleh terlambat. Hari ini Sasu main dengan ibu saja ya." Dari sudut matanya Itachi bisa melihat wajah _chubby_ Sasuke yang mulai cemberut.

"Tidak mau. Kakak kan janji mau menemani Sasu main seharian di rumah. Iya kan kak? Kakak kan janji mau ajarin Sasu baca dan hitung lagi," ucap Sasuke penuh harap. Dan Itachi memejamkan matanya.

_Jangan tatap matanya._

Si kecil Uchiha ini bisa menjadi masalah besar setiap harinya. Fugaku bisa mengamuk dan memenggal dirinya seketika jika kali ini ia lebih memilih Sasuke. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Ibu bisa mengajarimu baca dan hitung dulu, _otouto_. Nanti kalau kakak sudah pulang baru kakak akan mengajarimu lagi. Shisui-niisan juga akan ke sini nanti. Kau bisa minta bantuannya," ucap Itachi datar. Betapa ia sangat benci jika membuat Sasuke kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini pilihan hidup dan mati baginya.

"Sasu _nggak _mau. Sasu maunya sama kakak. Ibu, kakak jahat! Kakak lebih memilih misinya daripada Sasu." Oh, dan betapa Itachi merinding saat membayangkan apa jadinya Sasuke nanti jika ia memiliki sharingan di mata onyx polosnya itu. Bahkan tanpa mata merah darah itu pun si kecil ini berhasil menaklukkan siapa pun.

Saat keinginannya tidak terpenuhi, Sasuke selalu berlari memegang tangan dan menatap _korbannya_ dengan wajah cemberut serta mata memelas. Matanya selalu membesar dan pipi _chubby_-nya menggelembung merah ketika menginginkan sesuatu. Dan saat lawannya tangguh, sesekali ia akan mengeluarkan sedikit air mata dan mengancam ingin menangis. Dan setahu Itachi tidak ada seorang pun di klan Uchiha yang tega melihat balita kecil nan imut ini menangis.

Ia tahu bahwa dalam beberapa detik lagi ibunya akan berubah pikiran dan memihak kepada Sasuke. Si balita kecil itu sudah melepaskan genggamannya di kaki Itachi dan memeluk ibunya sambil berkata bahwa kakaknya itu manusia terjahat yang pernah ada di bumi.

Seharusnya Itachi bisa saja lari dan bergegas keluar meninggalkan rumahnya menuju tempat pertemuan timnya selagi Sasuke berada di pelukan ibunya. Tapi sayangnya, kaki kanan bekas tempat Sasuke memeluknya seperti berpihak kepada monster kecil itu. Kakinya tidak mau bergerak dan Itachi hanya berdiri menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan benar saja. Semuanya sesuai dengan perkiraan Itachi sebelumnya.

"Oh, Sasu sayang jangan menangis ya sayang .. Aduh, bagaimana ini ya?" Itachi melihat ibunya kebingungan melihat mata Sasuke yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Seketika itu juga mata onyx ibunya bertemu dengan mata onyx milik Itachi.

"Itachi, kau tunda saja misi kali ini ya."

"Tapi, misi kali ini sangat penting ibu. Ayah akan menghukumku jika aku tidak datang ke tempat pertemuan," kata Itachi mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya ibunya dengan wajah memohon.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar ibu. Dua tiga hari lagi aku akan kembali ke rumah dan bermain lagi bersama Sasuke." Itachi menghela nafas panjang dan memandang kembali ke arah ibunya. Namun yang ia temui bukan mata onyx milik ibunya, tapi seperti yang sudah dideskripsikan sebelumnya, ia bertemu mata monster kecil itu. Wajah Sasuke sudah memerah siap untuk menangis kapan saja Itachi menolaknya. Dan bahkan sang jenius seperti Itachi yang selalu dipuja siapa saja bertekuk lutut kepada adiknya itu.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku bisa meminta misi pengganti pada Hokage-sama besok," ucap Itachi menyerah. Jika ayahnya marah nanti, ia akan menyodorkan Sasuke tepat ke wajah ayahnya. Mungkin dengan begitu si monster kecil itu bisa musnah seketika. Tapi Itachi meragukan hal tersebut.

"Asyik. Kakak memang kakak yang paling baik sedunia!" Sasuke berlari dari pelukan ibunya ke pelukan Itachi. Sang kakak hanya heran dengan kelakuan adiknya itu. Ia berubah dari manusia terjahat di bumi menjadi kakak paling baik sedunia hanya dalam satu menit.

"Ah, syukurlah Sasu ceria lagi. Kalau begitu ibu akan membereskan rumah dulu ya. Itachi tolong jaga adikmu," ucap Mikoto seraya meninggalkan kedua anaknya dengan wajah bahagia karena balita kecilnya mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Itachi memandang makhluk kecil yang tersenyum senang menatapnya. Dengan menghela nafas panjang, Itachi mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya menuju ruang keluarga. "Kau sungguh adik yang sangat manja, huh?" ucap Itachi sambil mencubit pipi gempal adiknya itu.

Mulai saat itu, Itachi meyakinkan dirinya untuk menemukan cara melenyapkan kekuatan mata Sasuke itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang jenius Uchiha, kan? Dan ia tidak boleh terus menerus kalah dari monster kecil di tangannya itu.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n : Si kecil polos dan manja Sasuke serta kakak Itachi yang baik hati.**

**Siapa korban Sasuke berikutnya?**

**Klik review dan berikan komentar kamu ;)**

**arigato gozaimasu**

**-petitewinsy-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Fugaku Uchiha merupakan sosok terpenting di klan terkuat Konoha. Selain sebagai pemimpin klan dan bertindak sebagai ayah bagi seluruh penduduknya, ia juga memegang jabatan sebagai pemimpin angkatan polisi militer Konoha. Konon ia terkenal sebagai orang yang keras, wajahnya sedikit kusut karena ia jarang tersenyum. Tapi walaupun demikian, ia selalu memfokuskan dirinya untuk menjaga kesejahteraan dan kepentingan klannya.

Fugaku amat dipuja dan dihormati di klan Uchiha. Tidak ada yang berani menentang perkataannya sedikitpun, entah karena takut atau apapun itu tidak ada yang tahu. Tetapi banyak juga orang tua yang iri dengan seorang Fugaku, hanya saja mereka tidak berani mengutarakannya dengan lantang.

Lagipula siapa yang tidak akan iri? Menjadi seorang elit dari keluarga ternama di Konoha dengan titel yang mampu membuat musuh bergerak mundur dalam sekejap tentu sangat menggiurkan. Belum lagi istrinya yang begitu cantik dengan dua anak laki-laki menawan yang menjadi pembicaraan umum warga kota sehari-hari. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan warga kota sebelum bertemu anak bungsunya.

Fugaku memijat-mijat alis matanya sambil mendesah kesal. Di depannya berdiri Itachi, anak tertua dan paling dibanggakannya, dengan wajah tanpa dosa sedikitpun. Fugaku tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari si kecil bungsu saat pulang ke rumah tadi.

**_Lima menit yang lalu ..._**

"Ayah pulaaaaaaang!" Fugaku mendengar teriakan dan melihat sosok kecil yang keluar entah dari mana berlari menuju ke pelukannya. Fugaku bukanlah orang yang emosional. Hampir semua Uchiha bukanlah orang yang emosional. Tapi entah bagaimana bisa seorang alien kecil di kakinya ini menyusup ke dalam klan dan mengaku sebagai anak keduanya yang berusia hampir lima tahun.

Saat Fugaku berkata demikian kepada Mikoto, wanita itu hanya menatapnya galak dan mendiamkannya selama seminggu. "Sasuke itu bukan alien, dia itu malaikat kecilku. Sekali lagi kau bilang begitu, aku tidak akan memasak makan malam lagi untukmu seumur hidup!" Itulah yang dikatakan Mikoto saat itu.

Demi Tuhan, wanita itu terlalu memanjakan alien kecil ini. Tidak bisakah alien ini seperti Itachi?

"Sasuke, jangan lari-lari nanti kau bisa jatuh ... Ayah?" Itachi yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Sasuke menemukan monster kecilnya itu sedang memeluk kaki ayah monsternya yang berdiri kaku. _Ayah monster_? Itu sebutan yang pas bagi ayahnya yang terlalu keras padanya, menurut Itachi. Setidaknya sekarang para monster berkumpul bersama di depannya.

"Itachi, bukankah kau ada misi?" Fugaku mulai menginterogasi anak tertuanya.

_O-oh, aku lupa hal itu! _pikir Itachi.

"Ayah, ayah lihat Sasu!" Sasuke mulai memainkan tangan ayahnya, berusaha menarik perhatian. Tapi ia berhenti saat menyadari kontes pandang memandang antara ayah dan kakaknya.

"Ayah, ayah tahu tidak? Hari ini Sasu belajar baca hitung lagi sama kakak. Kata kakak Sasu anak yang pintar. Besok kakak mau ajarin Sasu lagi..." ucap Sasuke riang sambil melompat-lompat di tempat. Ia menyadari ayahnya sedang memperhatikannya saat itu.

"Jadi, Itachi tidak pergi misi hari ini?" tanya Fugaku yang mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tidak. Kakak baik sekali, ayah. Kak Tachi lebih pilih Sasu daripada misinya," Sasuke tersenyum lebar menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, ia berusaha membunuh kakaknya sendiri saat itu juga.

**_Saat sekarang ..._**

_Sejenak aku pikir dia anak yang imut. Tapi monster tetap saja monster_, pikir Itachi sambil menatap galak punggung adiknya itu.

Itachi ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya di dinding. Kenapa Sasuke harus sepolos dan sejujur itu sih? Tidak bisakah ia membantu kakaknya sedikit? Atau tidak bisakah ia bersikap layaknya seorang Uchiha yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara?

"Itachi!" Kalau saja dia bukan anggota klan Uchiha, mungkin Itachi sudah melompat saking takutnya mendengar nada Fugaku. "Ikut ayah sekarang!" Fugaku berjalan melewati Itachi dan Sasuke. Itachi hanya menatap datar dan mengikuti ayahnya dari belakang.

Sasuke melihat keduanya berjalan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Pipinya menggembung kesal karena lagi-lagi ayahnya hanya memperhatikan Itachi saja.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Si balita kecil itu menoleh ke belakang dan bertatapan langsung dengan ibunya. Mikoto ingin sekali mencubit pipinya itu, tapi ia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang kesal. Mungkin Fugaku mengabaikan malaikat kecilnya lagi.

Mikoto tahu kalau Sasuke selalu menunggu ayahnya pulang setelah bangun dari tidur siangnya. Anak itu selalu mengatakan ingin menjadi yang pertama menyambut ayahnya. Tapi Fugaku selalu saja tidak melihatnya dan lebih memperhatikan Itachi.

"Ah, Sasu sayang. Apa Sasu sadar ini waktunya apa?" Sasuke mengedipkan mata berulang kali menatap ibunya. Ia terlihat bingung tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Mikoto.

"Ini waktunya Ninja Bear! Sasu tidak lupa kan?" Mikoto bisa melihat mata Sasuke berkilauan seketika dan senyumnya berkembang lebar lagi.

"NINJA BEAR?! Ibu, Sasu mau nonton! Ayo, ibu!" Sasuke menarik tangan ibunya yang hanya tertawa melihat mood anaknya gampang sekali berubah dalam waktu singkat.

"Sasuke, pelan-pelan jangan lari!" Tapi malaikat atau monster atau alien kecil itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan Mikoto menuju ke ruang keluarga tempat ia duduk manis menatap tokoh beruang pujaannya.

.

**_Sementara itu ..._**

"Jadi kau bilang kau tidak pergi misi karena lagi-lagi alien kecil itu memanggilmu kakak terjahat di bumi ini?" Fugaku menggeram kesal melihat tingkah anak sulungnya. Memang benar jika Itachi itu seorang jenius Uchiha. Tapi dia juga sangat sulit untuk diatur. Begitulah menurut Fugaku. Oleh karena itu ia memberikan perhatian penuh kepada Itachi karena pada akhirnya anak itulah yang akan mewarisi klan Uchiha ini.

_Apa semua jenius memang susah diatur seperti Itachi? _pikir Fugaku.

Itachi hanya duduk diam dan menatap ayahnya tajam tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Justru terkadang anaknya ini yang lebih membuat Fugaku ketakutan.

"Kupikir kau ini jenius. Tidak bisakah kau mencari alasan yang bisa membuat Sasuke diam dan menurut padamu?! Demi Tuhan, kau ini kakaknya. Seharusnya balita itu menurut padamu. Bukan sebaliknya," ungkap Fugaku, mulai jenuh dengan pembicaraan ini. Ia sedang lelah. Akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus kriminal yang terjadi dan membuat dirinya harus bekerja ekstra. Dan ketika ingin bersantai di rumah, ia harus dihadapkan dengan Itachi yang untuk ketiga kalinya membatalkan misi karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Jenius itu ada batasnya, ayah. Tapi kebodohan tidak. Lagipula Sasuke sulit dikalahkan." Itachi membalasnya dengan santai. Fugaku menghela nafasnya. Sejak kapan Itachi mengaku kalah pada alien kecil di rumahnya itu.

"Ayah _sih _enak tidak pernah berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke. Oh, bukan. Tepatnya ayah lebih sering mengabaikan Sasuke, jadi ayah tidak pernah berada di situasi yang sulit seperti aku," sindir Itachi. Sang jenius itu bisa melihat wajah ayahnya menjadi lebih keras dari biasanya. Tentu saja Itachi tahu kalau ayahnya itu selalu mengabaikan Sasuke dan memanggilnya alien karena tingkah kekanak-kanakannya. Tapi Sasuke itu masih kecil, dan menurut Itachi itu wajar. Setidaknya untuk sekali ini saja akhirnya ada orang yang berbeda di klan membosankan ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak kecil bisa menempatkanmu di posisi yang sulit? Kau jangan konyol, Itachi! Ayah akan bicara padanya!" balas Fugaku yang langsung berada dalam posisi berdiri. Ia harus bicara pada balita itu. Sudah saatnya ia benar-benar menjadi seorang Uchiha.

"Hm, baguslah. Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang ayah minta kalau ayah memang bisa meyakinkan Sasuke untuk tidak menggangguku." Itachi ikut berdiri mengikuti ayahnya. "Tapi kalau ayah tidak bisa, ayah tidak boleh lagi mengurusi segala urusanku seperti misi kali ini."

Fugaku menatap Itachi beberapa menit. Ia pikir Itachi hanya bercanda, tapi melihat wajah serius anak itu Fugaku tidak bisa membantah apa-apa lagi.

.

"Ayo, ninja bear pasti bisa kalahkan panda-chan yang jahat!" Kedua alis Fugaku berdenyut kesal melihat kelakuan istri dan anak bungsunya. Belum lagi suara keras Sasuke sungguh memekakkan telinganya dan Mikoto yang tidak henti-hentinya tertawa melihat baik tayangan anak-anak itu maupun anaknya sendiri. Tidak jauh di belakang Fugaku berdiri Itachi yang siap mengamati kekalahan ayahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ayah ingin bicara denganmu!" Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke. Ia tetap bersorak-sorai mendukung pahlawan beruangnya itu. Mikoto memandang Fugaku. Tidak biasanya pria itu ingin bicara dengan Sasuke. Mikoto memandang Itachi untuk meminta jawaban, namun sang kakak hanya mengangkat bahu pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Uchiha Sasuke, jika ayah memanggilmu maka kau harus segera datang dan menjawab. Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang ayah katakan?!" Sasuke terlonjak kaget mendengar nada Fugaku dan langsung memandang ayahnya. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya – mungkin – Fugaku menatap kedua mata onyx yang membuka lebar, lebih lebar dari mata siapa pun di keluarga mereka. Dan menurut Fugaku, itu satu-satunya mata terpolos yang pernah ia lihat hingga saat ini. Bahkan Itachi tidak memiliki mata sepolos itu saat ia berada di usia yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Tapi, ayah. Sasu tidak bisa melewatkan bear-chan mengalahkan panda-chan," Sasuke berkata manja sambil menunjuk layar televisi yang memperlihatkan seekor beruang dan panda saling melempar shuriken.

"Apa itu bear-chan? Panda-chan? Tayangan sampah seperti ini masih kau tonton? Mana ada seekor beruang dan panda bisa menjadi seorang ninja. Bisakah kau duduk tenang dan menjadi seorang Uchiha sejati daripada kau meneriakkan tokoh-tokoh tidak jelas seperti mereka itu? Bahkan para tetangga bisa mendengar jika kau hanya anak ingusan yang tidak sengaja terdampar di keluarga ini!" Fugaku tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi.

"FUGAKU!" "AYAH!" Mikoto dan Itachi berusaha memperingatkan pria itu secara bersamaan. Seketika itu Itachi menyesali apa yang sudah ia katakan. Sasuke terlihat seperti akan menangis mendengar kata-kata ayahnya itu.

Apa salahnya menjadi anak kecil yang masih suka menonton tokoh-tokoh fiksi seperti bear-chan dan panda-chan? Seharusnya Fugaku berterima kasih pada Sasuke. Walaupun ayahnya selalu mengabaikannya, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah membenci Fugaku. Ia terlalu polos untuk itu. Mungkin jika Itachi berada di posisi Sasuke, pasti sudah terjadi pertumpahan darah sejak lama.

Itachi bisa melihatnya saat itu. Mata Sasuke membesar dan pipi _chubby_-nya kembali menggelembung merah. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dan ia berlari ke arahnya. Bukan arah Itachi, tapi ke arah ayahnya.

Tanpa Fugaku sadari, tangan kecil Sasuke sudah menggenggam tangannya. Ia tidak tahu kalau tangan anak itu hanya sebesar kepalannya saja. Sasuke sungguh masih sangat kecil. Dan Fugaku baru sadar itu.

"Ayah bicaranya nanti saja. Sasu masih mau lihat bear-chan mengalahkan panda-chan. Ayo, ayah juga ikut nonton sama Sasu sama ibu. Habis ..." Kedua mata Fugaku sekali lagi bertemu dengan apa itu namanya – uh, _puppy eyes_ Sasuke. Dan entah dengan karena kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Sasuke, Fugaku sekarang duduk di sebelah istrinya sambil menatap layar televisi setelah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Habis... bear-chan mirip seperti ayah. Bear-chan ingin yang terbaik untuk keluarganya sama seperti ayah." Fugaku hanya menatap anak bungsunya yang kembali melompat-lompat menyemangati tokoh pahlawannya itu. Mikoto menyimpulkan sebuah senyum ke arah Fugaku dan membelai rambut Sasuke.

"Sasu sayang nonton bear-chan sama ayah sama kakak dulu ya. Ibu mau menyiapkan makan malam spesial buat Sasu. Janji tidak nakal?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah ibunya. Itachi mengambil tempat dimana ibunya duduk tadi.

"Itachi, jangan lupa untuk meminta misi pengganti ke Hokage-sama besok."

"Ehm, ayah tidak lupa dengan kesepakatan kita kan?"

Dan hari itu juga, Fugaku kalah dari alien kecil yang tinggal di rumahnya. Sedangkan Itachi tetap menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke bisa menjadi penghancur sekaligus penyelamat hidupnya dalam satu waktu.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n : Kurasa ini sudah saatnya Sasuke keluar dari pintu gerbang Uchiha. Kira-kira siapa berikutnya ya?**

**Jangan lupa klik reviewnya ya J**

**Arigato gozaimasu**

**-petitewinsy-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto jelas-jelas bukan milik saya :]**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Selamat pagi, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi mengangguk ke arah jounin muda yang menyapanya. Hari ini sungguh sangat cerah di Konoha, dan tidak biasanya pria tua itu bisa merasakan ketenangan dan kenyamanan di kota. Tidak banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin satu-satunya pekerjaan besar yang menunggunya adalah bertindak sebagai pengawas ujian Chunnin tahap ketiga beberapa hari lagi.

Pria tua itu berjalan santai sambil melihat aktivitas sehari-hari penduduknya. Anak-anak kecil di lapangan melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Ibu-ibu yang sedang berbelanja mengangguk mengucapkan salam. Pagi-pagi seperti ini memang tidak heran di jalanan hanya ada ibu-ibu dan anak-anak kecil. Hampir sebagian besar pria di Konoha berprofesi sebagai ninja, dan sekarang mereka sedang berada entah dimana menjalankan misi untuk menghidupi keluarganya.

"_Nggak _mau! Sasu nggak mau ke situ, ibu!" Sarutobi menghentikan langkahnya. Di depannya berdiri dua orang Uchiha - suatu pemandangan langka yang ditemukannya di pagi hari. Kalau mata tuanya tidak salah mengenali, wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh pria kecil di depannya itu adalah istri dari kepala klan terkuat tersebut.

"Mikoto-san. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sarutobi.

Wanita yang dimaksud mengangkat wajahnya dan bersitatap dengan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hokage ketiga. Mikoto langsung berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya di hadapan Sasuke dan memberi salam. "Hokage-sama. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu Anda di sini."

Hokage memandang sekitarnya. Memang benar, area ini adalah area pusat perbelanjaan Konoha yang menjual segala keperluan penduduk kota. Dan area ini bukanlah tempat dimana seharusnya seorang Hokage berada.

"Yah, mungkin sama langkanya juga melihat kau ada di sini, Mikoto-san." Mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan. Sasuke memandang Hokage dan ibunya secara bergantian, tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ibu, ibu. Kakek ini siapa?" tanya Sasuke yang menarik-narik rok ibunya meminta perhatian.

"Oh, aku lupa. Sasuke, ini Hokage-sama. Dia adalah orang yang paling dihormati di Konoha saat ini. Ayo Sasu harus beri salam ya. Sasu anak baik kan?" kata Mikoto.

"Ohoho, jadi ini yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke?" Sarutobi berlutut untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan balita itu. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

_Jadi ini kelemahan terbesar si jenius itu_, batin Sarutobi. Uchiha Sasuke adalah sumber permasalahan utama dari seorang Uchiha Itachi. Jenius Uchiha itu selalu meminta maaf serta menceritakan bagaimana adiknya membuatnya mengabaikan misi. Dan Hokage hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Setidaknya Sasuke membuat Hokage percaya bahwa Itachi itu memang masih anak-anak berumur sembilan tahun. Sehebat apapun dirinya, ia masih suka mengeluh dan kabur dari tanggung jawabnya.

"Kakek adalah Hokage?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Sarutobi mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia menunggu lama Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menatapnya tajam. Mikoto juga menyadarinya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke memandang seseorang setajam itu. Mata polosnya yang besar berubah menjadi mata tajam yang jika dilihat sedikit mengerikan untuk seorang balita. Itu adalah mata dingin seorang Uchiha.

"Berarti kakek itu orang jahat. Hokage itu seorang penjahat!"

_Eh?_

Mikoto menatap anaknya itu dengan horor. Bagaimana mungkin anak kecil nan mungilnya, seorang yang selama ini merupakan malaikatnya, memanggil Hokage sebagai penjahat? Apa yang merasuki balita kecilnya saat ini?

"Sasuke, kenapa berkata seperti itu? Hokage-sama bukan penjahat. Sasuke tidak boleh berkata begitu kepadanya. Ayo minta maaf!" tegur Mikoto walaupun masih dengan suara halus. Benar kata Fugaku, Mikoto terlalu memanjakan Sasuke. Ia saja tidak tega untuk marah kepadanya.

"_Nggak _mau. Habisnya kakek memang jahat. Sasu nggak suka sama kakek!" Pipi Sasuke memerah dan menggembung kesal sambil melihat Sarutobi. Yang bersangkutan bukannya marah tetapi malah tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut pantat ayam si kecil itu.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar anak sejujur dia, Mikoto-san." Sarutobi berdiri dari posisinya. Mikoto hanya tertunduk malu melihat tingkah anaknya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keras kepalanya Sasuke jika sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Maafkan Sasuke, Hokage-sama. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya."

"Tenang, Mikoto-san. Aku tidak akan tersinggung dengan perkataan semacam itu. Lagipula jika kakek-kakek tua seperti aku dituduh penjahat oleh anak seimut ini, aku tidak dapat marah karenanya. Hahaha." Mikoto hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Sasuke masih menatap kesal kakek tua di depannya itu.

"Apa Anda tidak sedang sibuk, Hokage-sama? Jarang sekali melihat Anda berjalan-jalan santai pagi-pagi begini? Bagaimana dengan ujian Chunnin?" tanya Mikoto.

"Oh, aku sudah menyelesaikan sebagian besar pekerjaanku. Hari ini aku memang ingin sedikit santai saja. Lagipula aku harus menjadi pengawas di ujian Chunnin beberapa hari lagi." Sarutobi menjawab. "Ah, aku belum mengucapkan selamat karena anakmu ikut dalam ujian ini. Kupikir pasti dia akan menyelesaikan ujian dengan mudah. Aku tidak akan kaget jika Itachi mendapatkan gelar Chunnin di akhir bulan ini."

"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama. Tapi sebagai ibu aku tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan anak itu. Demi Tuhan, ia masih sembilan tahun. Dan ia sudah harus mengambil ujian itu." Memang benar, sudah lima hari ini Itachi tidak di rumah dan setiap malam Mikoto tidak henti-hentinya mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya. Fugaku memang melarang Mikoto untuk memanjakan Itachi. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan buah hatinya itu walau hanya sedetik.

"Tenang saja. Ini Itachi yang kita bicarakan. Mungkin ia akan keluar tanpa luka sedikit pun." Mikoto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Omong-omong kau akan pergi ke mana, Mikoto-san?"

"Oh iya. Aku sampai lupa. Aku ingin membeli daging untuk makan malam nanti. Aku permisi dulu, Hokage-sama. Sasu, ayo sayang." Mikoto menggandeng tangan Sasuke, tapi balita itu tidak mau mengikutinya.

"Ibu, Sasu tunggu ibu di sini saja ya. Sasu _nggak _mau ke sana." Sasuke menatap Mikoto dengan wajah memelas.

"Eh, tapi nanti Sasu dengan siapa di sini? Ibu tidak mungkin membiarkan Sasu sendirian di sini. Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat?" tanya Mikoto yang membungkuk di depan balita itu. Wanita itu dapat dikatakan sedikit protektif kepada Sasuke. Ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Sasuke bukanlah balita yang gampang untuk diabaikan. Sasuke terlalu istimewa untuk seorang anak-anak. Siapa yang tidak mau balita seimut Sasuke dengan wajah yang menawan dan tidak membuat orang bosan memandangnya? Mikoto tidak bisa membayangkan jika ada orang jahat berusaha mengambil anak kecil ini darinya.

Mendengar kata sendirian langsung membuat Sasuke ragu dengan ucapannya. Tapi ia lebih merinding lagi saat melihat kerumunan ibu-ibu di depan toko daging itu semakin bertambah. "Tapi Sasu _nggak _mau ke sana ibu. Banyak orang."

Mikoto melihat ke arah mata Sasuke memandang. "Hm, tidak apa-apa Sasu. Itu sudah biasa jika ibu-ibu berdiri di depan toko daging sambil menggosip."

Sasuke merasa menyesal telah mengiyakan ajakan ibunya untuk keluar dari rumah. Sasuke memandang kerumunan ibu-ibu itu lagi dan mulai merinding kembali. Balita itu menaruh telapak tangan di kedua pipi _chubby_-nya sambil mengelus-elus, sedikit ragu. "Tapi Sasu _nggak _mau ke sana. Nanti pipi Sasu dicubit-cubit lagi sama tante-tante di sana."

Sasuke masih ingat pertama kali Mikoto mengajaknya berbelanja, setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya di jalan langsung memberikan senyum ke arah Sasuke. Belum lagi tatapan aneh anak-anak perempuan sebayanya dan tatapan ganas anak laki-laki di sebelah mereka membuatnya sedikit takut. Tapi yang paling parah dan tidak bisa Sasuke lupakan hingga detik ini adalah hampir setiap ibu-ibu – baik yang Mikoto kenal ataupun tidak – datang menghampiri balita itu dan mencubit gemas pipi putih kemerahannya. Sasuke pulang dengan air mata penuh membasahi pipinya. Sejak saat itu ia selalu mencari alasan jika Mikoto mengajaknya keluar.

"Kau pergi saja, Mikoto-san. Biar kakek tua ini yang menjaga Sasuke," kata Hokage sambil menahan tawanya. Pertamanya Mikoto sedikit ragu untuk meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Tapi yang menawarkan diri untuk menjaganya adalah sang Hokage. Siapa pun pasti akan merasa aman dibawah perlindungannya kan?

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf telah merepotkan Anda." Hokage menggeleng mendengarnya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Mikoto pergi meninggalkan si kecil tanpa melihat mulut Sasuke yang terbuka ingin memprotes.

Hokage melihat Sasuke kecil dari sudut matanya dan berkata dengan nada serius yang dibuat-buat. "Tenang saja, kakek tidak akan mencubit pipi Sasu _kok_." Sasuke hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal.

.

.

"Kakek, jangan makan banyak-banyak. Nanti perut kakek jadi buncit lho ..." Sasuke mengayunkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang. Hokage mengajaknya untuk duduk di sebuah kedai yang menjual kue dango sambil menunggu Mikoto. Sasuke hanya memesan segelas susu cokelat untuknya.

"Habis Sasu nggak mau makan sih. Kakek kan jadi sedih. Kalau sedih kakek memang makan lebih banyak dari biasanya," ucap Hokage mulai berkelit. Ia telah menghabiskan sekitar sepuluh tusuk dango seorang diri. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Rupanya ia sudah lupa kalau ia sedang duduk dengan orang yang dianggapnya jahat itu.

"Sasu nggak suka makan manis. Kalau itu kesukaan kakak." Sasuke meneguk susu cokelatnya sampai habis. Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan bagi Hokage. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dan duduk ditemani oleh seorang anak kecil yang berumur lima tahun saja belum, tapi sudah lancar berbicara dan mengerti banyak hal.

"Hm, begitu ya. Omong-omong kenapa Sasu takut dicubit pipinya? Ibu-ibu itu kan hanya gemas sama Sasu. Lagipula ibu-ibu itu bukan orang jahat." Hokage berkata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Wajah Sasuke yang gembira langsung berubah 180 derajat.

"Makanya, Sasu bilang kakek itu jahat."

_Eh?_ Sungguh jawaban dan pertanyaan yang tidak nyambung.

"Kakek kan nggak ikut-ikutan. Kok malah kakek yang disalahin sama Sasu sih?'' protes Hokage.

"Habis gara-gara kakek, kakak jadi jarang di rumah. Gara-gara kakek, tiap hari Sasu harus memaksa kakak tinggal di rumah dan temani Sasu. Gara-gara kakek juga Sasu sekarang nggak tahu kakak ada di mana. Sasu sudah tidak bertemu kakak lima hari. Kakak juga nggak pamit sama Sasu waktu pergi."

Hokage memandang mata Sasuke yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya memerah hampir menangis. Dan saat itu juga Hokage memastikan akan memberikan libur panjang kepada Itachi setelah ujian Chunnin demi Sasuke. Walaupun sebenarnya ia masih tidak mengerti jawaban Sasuke yang tidak nyambung sama sekali.

"Kalau pipi Sasu dicubit terus-terusan kan sakit, kakek. Kalau ada kakak, Sasu aman. Kalau ada kakak, tante-tante itu nggak berani cubit-cubit Sasu." Sasuke menerangkan. Yah, kalau itu Hokage pun dapat mengerti. Siapa juga yang berani membuat anak kecil ini menangis di depan kakaknya?

Hokage tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Sungguh seorang Uchiha yang amat berbeda dari klannya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kakek mengerti. Kakek nggak akan jahatin Sasu lagi. Kakek kan juga takut lihat kak Itachi marah."

"Beneran? Berarti kakek jangan sering-sering mengambil kakak dari Sasu ya ... Kakek harus janji sama Sasu." Sasuke menyodorkan kelingking kecilnya. Matanya membesar dan pipi _chubby_-nya memerah. Bahkan seorang Hokage pun terhipnotis dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan Sasuke.

"Yeay, kakek memang yang paling baik!" Sasuke memeluknya dan Hokage hanya bisa tertawa. Sekarang ia menjadi orang yang baik di mata Sasuke hanya dalam sekejap. Sungguh anak yang aneh.

"Sasuke. Ibu sudah selesai. Ayo pulang, nak." Sasuke mendengar ibunya memanggil dan melompat kecil menuju Mikoto. Dengan senang ia menceritakan kebaikan hati Hokage serta janji kecilnya kepada Sasuke. Mikoto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hokage-sama terima kasih sudah menjaganya." Mikoto membungkuk ke arah Hokage yang mengangguk mengiyakan. Mikoto menggandeng Sasuke dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Dadaaaah kakeeek!" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Hokage menyadari sesuatu. Seakan tersentak dari alam hipnotis mata balita kecil itu. "Tunggu dulu, Sasuke. Ada yang kelupaan."

Mikoto dan Sasuke berhenti menunggu Hokage yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Kakek tua itu membungkuk di hadapan Sasuke dan ... mencubit gemas pipi putih kemerahannya. Mikoto terkejut dan Sasuke menatap tidak percaya.

"Aaaaaah! Ibu, kakek jahat! Kakek bilang nggak akan cubit pipi Sasu! Tapi kakek bohong!" Sasuke merengek manja kepada ibunya. Matanya berkaca-kaca sambil memegang pipinya yang semakin memerah.

"Ahaha, kan kata Sasu kakek itu orang jahat. Dan orang jahat itu sangat suka melanggar janji lho ..." Dengan itu sang Hokage tertawa puas sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengutuknya dalam hati. Dan begitulah Sasuke. Gampang sekali mengubah moodnya. Hanya karena hal kecil ia bisa tersenyum bahagia atau juga menangis marah.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n : Saya bahkan tidak akan meminta maaf karena membuat karakternya amat OOC. #evilsmirk #digebukmassa**

**Okay, next korban. Aku punya sedikit bayangan mengenai chapter berikutnya tapi masih galau memilih karakternya. Oleh karena itu, silakan pilih siapa yang akan jadi korban selanjutnya. Pilihan terbanyak yang akan aku jadikan cerita berikutnya.**

**Dan nominasinya adalah ... JENG JENG JENG**

**1. Naruto dan Iruka-sensei**

**2. Sakura dan Ino**

**Yuk, dipilih ya...**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya.**

**Nb : Saya sedikit lupa menyebutkan rasa terima kasih yang begitu besar kepada para reviewers cerita ini di chapter sebelumnya.**

**Big thanks to :**

**Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet; Hanaxyneziel; WisnuDamayanti; nadialovely; Natsuyakiko32; AN Narra; Uchiha Kirana; Rannada Youichi; Eru Lovers; Kaoru Nuerriess; Aphro; tomatocherry; dan kazusa kirihika.**

**Terima kasih atas support dan komentarnya. Maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu. Hehehe.**

**Terima kasih juga bagi yang memfavorite fic ini.**

**Jangan lupa untuk terus dukung fic ini yaa ;D**

**Arigato gozaimasu,**

**-petitewinsy-**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n : Sebenarnya author masih sedikit galau waktu membuat chapter ini. Pilihan antara Naruto-Iruka sama Sakura-Ino cuma beda sedikit (author hitung dua sampai tiga kali looh...) Tapi yasudahlah berhubung waktu author ngetik chapter keempat ini pemenang korban selanjutnya adalah Naru-Iruka maka silakan dinikmati saja yah. Hehehe... Yup, on the story !**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya, sayangnya.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Ya ampun, imut sekali anak ini. Pintar lagi. Tidak heran ya.. kau dari keturunan Uchiha, sih..."

Seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil dan sedikit kurus dari anak-anak seusianya terduduk murung di ayunan yang berada di sebuah taman bermain pusat kota Konoha sambil melihat kerumunan ibu-ibu di depannya. Lagi-lagi dia dijauhi oleh orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"_Ngapain kau datang ke sini, monster. Kau pasti mau mengganggu anak-anak kami ya!" _Anak laki-laki yang belum genap lima tahun itu ingin menangis rasanya saat salah seorang ibu-ibu membentaknya sekitar setengah jam lalu, ketika ia berlari ke sebuah ayunan yang sekarang didudukinya. Memang ada yang salah kalau dia juga ingin bermain di taman? Dia kan tidak membawa virus atau apalah semacamnya. Memang dia itu anak yatim-piatu, tapi bukankah mereka tidak seharusnya memusuhi dia seperti itu?

"_Hey, hey. Naru boleh ikut bermain?" kata balita berambut pirang kepada sekelompok anak di taman. Mereka langsung menghindar pergi saat menyadari kedatangannya. Hanya ada satu anak perempuan berambut pendek yang terlihat sangat pemalu memandangnya sebentar. "M-maaf, tapi orang tua kami tidak memperbolehkan kami bermain denganmu."_

Lamunan bocah berambut pirang itu terpecahkan saat seseorang yang sama kecilnya dengan dia duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. "Sasu duduk di sini ya," begitu kata pria kecil berambut pantat ayam itu.

Mata biru bocah berambut pirang itu membesar melihatnya. Anak yang dikenal sebagai Naruto oleh orang-orang itu mengenali siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia adalah anak yang selalu saja dielu-elukan setiap orang yang ditemui Naruto. Dia berasal dari Uchiha. Naruto pernah melewati pintu gerbang klan itu saat berjalan-jalan dengan Iruka. Guru sekaligus penjaganya itu bilang bahwa di dalam klan itu terdapat banyak orang-orang kuat. Tapi mereka tipikal orang yang sangat dingin serta sedikit anti-sosial.

Dan Naruto amat tidak suka dengan salah satu anggota klan Uchiha yang saat ini duduk di sebelahnya. Dia kan anak yang tadi berada di bawah kumpulan ibu-ibu yang dilihat Naruto, kenapa dia ada di sini? Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?

Naruto tersadar lagi dari lamunannya saat ada sesuatu jatuh di pangkuannya. Dua buah permen lollipop rasa strawberry dan cokelat berada di situ. Naruto heran melihat permen itu tiba-tiba datang entah darimana.

"Sasu dapat dari tante-tante di situ. Tapi mereka _ngasih _Sasu kebanyakan. Jadi Sasu bagi-bagi saja permennya." Mata biru Naruto memandang kembali ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memakan lollipopnya dengan riang. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"_Ngapain _kau duduk di sini? Cepat pergi!" gerutu Naruto sedikit kasar, cukup keras sehingga Sasuke bisa mendengarnya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak bermaksud demikian. Tapi ia harus melakukannya.

Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya menatap mata biru yang memandangnya dengan amat sengit itu dan menggembungkan pipinya. Mungkin saat ini Sasuke berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah anak yang tidak punya rasa terima kasih, tapi Naruto sudah tidak peduli itu.

"Suka-suka Sasu dong mau duduk di mana. _Lagian _ayunan ini kan bukan punyamu!" jawab Sasuke yang memutuskan pandangan matanya dari Naruto. Ia memandang ke depan sambil mengayunkan sedikit ayunannya. Sebenarnya ia sedang lari dan berusaha sembunyi dari ibu-ibu yang mengerumuninya tadi.

Naruto menggeram kesal. Kalau bocah Uchiha itu terlihat duduk dengannya, pasti ia akan mendapat masalah. Naruto cukup berpengalaman untuk dicerca oleh para orang tua yang melihat anaknya bermain dengannya. Dan sungguh ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan mereka.

Sebenarnya Naruto sangat senang karena Sasuke menghampirinya dan berbicara kepadanya. Tidak ada anak-anak lain yang berani melakukan itu sebelumnya – apalagi sampai memberinya dua buah lollipop. Selalu saja Naruto yang berusaha membuat ulah dengan menjahili anak-anak di taman agar mereka mau melihat ke arahnya.

Sasuke bukanlah wajah yang asing bagi Naruto. Ia mengenalnya – walaupun dari jauh – beberapa hari ini. Hampir setiap hari anak itu datang ke taman yang membuat ibu-ibu senang menyambutnya. Mereka bahkan lebih peduli pada Sasuke daripada anaknya sendiri.

_Cih, tukang cari perhatian_, pikir Naruto saat itu. Sasuke dan Naruto adalah dua orang dengan nasib yang bertolak belakang 180 derajat. Sasuke disayang dan dimanja oleh setiap orang. Naruto dimusuhi dan dijauhi oleh setiap orang. Sasuke dianggap malaikat, sedangkan Naruto adalah sang monster.

Dan sebab itulah yang membuat Naruto amat benci dengan anak ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena sebenarnya Naruto sangat iri kepada Sasuke.

"Tempat ini punya Naru! _Nggak _ada yang boleh duduk di sini selain Naru. Memangnya ibu-ibu di sana nggak kasih tahu apa kalau di sini itu sarang **monster**!" Sekilas Naruto bisa melihat mata Sasuke membesar saat ia memberi penekanan pada kata monster, mungkin karena takut.

"Hati-hati lho. Monster itu sangat suka makan anak manja sepertimu. Naru _sih _nggak mau tanggung jawab kalau kau tiba-tiba dimakan." Naruto menambahkan kata-katanya saat melihat Sasuke yang tidak kunjung pergi. Ia justru melihat Sasuke berhenti memakan permennya.

_Anak ini kenapa nggak pergi-pergi sih?_ batin Naruto di dalam hati.

"Terus kenapa Naru juga masih di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang penasaran. Ia mulai memanggil Naruto dengan Naru karena mendengar cara anak itu memanggil namanya sendiri.

Naruto menyunggingkan cengiran lebar dan menepuk dadanya bangga. "Ih, kalau cuma monster sih Naru nggak takut. Tapi Naru juga nggak mau susah-susah _nolongin _anak manja sepertimu."

"Sasu bukan anak manja! Lagian Naru juga masih anak-anak kok!" jawab Sasuke kesal karena Naruto mengatakannya sebagai anak manja – walau sebenarnya memang iya – tapi Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Masa?" kata Naruto tidak percaya. Mengejek orang yang dibencinya sungguh suatu kesenangan tersendiri. "Apa ibu-ibu itu juga nggak bilang kalau jangan dekat-dekat sama Naru. Soalnya Naru itu keturunan monster. HA HA HA!" Naruto tertawa walaupun sedikit terpaksa. Ia harus mengusir Sasuke dari sini hingga membuat dirinya berkata bahwa dia adalah keturunan monster. Seperti yang ibu-ibu itu katakan. Naruto hanya tidak ingin terkena masalah dengan keluarga Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil memandang Naruto. Ia kembali memasukkan lollipop ke dalam mulutnya yang sempat terhenti saat mendengar celotehan Naruto.

"Kalau Naru memang monster Sasu nggak perlu takut. Habis monsternya nggak sama seperti yang kakak ceritakan ke Sasu. Kata kakak monsternya seperti rubah tapi dia besaaaaaar sekali," Sasuke mengembangkan kedua tangannya saat berkata kata besar. "Tapi Sasu belum pernah lihat rubah. Jadi Sasu nggak tahu. Terus apalagi ya? Oh iya, kata kakak rubahnya punya ekor sembilan!"

_Eh? _Wajah Naruto sedikit kesal karena Sasuke malah menceritakan hal aneh kepada dirinya. Bukannya pergi dari tempat ini.

"Tapi kata kakak, kalau suatu saat nanti Sasu ketemu sama monster itu, kakak bilang Sasu nggak boleh takut dan lari. Kakak bilang nggak semua monster itu jahat. Kata kakak monster itu hanya wajahnya saja yang mengerikan, tapi sebenarnya kesepian. Jadi kalaupun Sasu takut, Sasu harus tetap berani. Lagipula kalau ada apa-apa pasti kakak datang menolong Sasu." Sasuke berceloteh panjang lebar. Naruto sudah hampir meledak dibuatnya. Ia tidak paham dengan monster yang diceritakan Sasuke itu.

"Jadi kalaupun Naru itu monster Sasu nggak akan takut dan lari ..."

BUAKH!

Naruto mendorong Sasuke ke depan dan ia terjatuh dari ayunan tepat di wajahnya. "Naru kan sudah bilang cepat pergi dari sini! Naru itu nggak seperti kau anak manja yang bisa dapat apa saja yang kau inginkan!"

"Ya Tuhan! Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Naruto mendengar suara seorang pria yang tidak asing bagi dirinya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati satu-satunya orang di Konoha yang mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk merawat dirinya. Iruka-sensei menatapnya dengan wajah galak. Pria itu tidak menyangka Naruto akan mendorong bocah kecil dari keluarga Uchiha hingga terjatuh.

"I-Iruka-sensei," ucap Naruto dengan panik. Ia terkejut melihat penjaganya berada di situ. Bukankah Iruka-sensei bilang ada janji bertemu dengan Hokage dan tidak akan menjemput Naruto hingga nanti? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia berada di sini?

Iruka sebenarnya sudah berada sejak Sasuke berceloteh panjang lebar tentang monster tadi. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan seorang putra Uchiha-lah yang duduk di samping Naruto dan berceloteh riang tanpa peduli apa yang sedang dibicarakan di sekelilingnya. Namun Iruka benar-benar kaget saat mengetahui Naruto tega melakukan hal itu. Dengan sigap Iruka menghampiri Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri. Tetapi ...

BUAKH!

Naruto terjatuh di atas pantatnya. Kedua siku yang mencoba menopang tubuh bagian atasnya berdarah. Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke yang tidak sama baik dengan dirinya. Hidung Sasuke berdarah karena terbentur tanah dan lututnya sedikit lecet. Tapi ia masih punya tenaga untuk mendorong jatuh Naruto.

"Naruto!" seru Iruka. Ia semakin tidak percaya dengan kelakuan kedua anak ini. Tapi yang membuat Naruto dan Iruka terpana adalah mata Sasuke yang berair karena kesakitan. "Sasu kan nggak nakal sama Naru, tapi Naru tega _jahatin _Sasu!" Sasuke berkata sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan sedikit marah.

"_Teme_, kau bilang apa?! Tempat ini cuma buat Naru! Naru kan sudah suruh kau pergi. Tapi tetap saja kau duduk di situ dan berceloteh soal monster atau kakak tersayangmu tiada henti. Memangnya Naru mau _dengerin _cerita macam itu!"

_Tapi sebenarnya Naru memang mau... Naru ingin punya teman._

"Naruto!" Iruka menegur Naruto, tapi ia bisa melihat Naruto juga mengeluarkan air mata. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga mereka memang masih kecil. Mereka masih mudah sekali menangis. Iruka memandang Sasuke yang memegang tangannya. Ia melihat mata basah Sasuke membesar. Pipi _chubby_-nya yang basah itu memerah. Seketika juga mata Iruka ikut membesar dan merasa iba kepada dirinya.

"Paman, Sasu kan nggak nakal. Yang Sasu lakukan cuma duduk di situ. Sasu nggak nakalin Naru. Sasu cuma kasih Naru permen sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Sasu .. bukan ... anak nakal!" Sasuke menangis terisak-isak di depannya.

_Oh tidak, apa yang harus kulakukan?_ pikir Iruka. Tanpa pikir panjang Iruka menunduk dan memeluk Sasuke berharap balita kecil itu bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Ia tidak ingin semua orang di taman menyadari bahwa Naruto mendorong Sasuke dan membuatnya menangis. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke itu buah hati banyak orang, bisa rumit masalahnya jika mereka tahu. Dan dalam hatinya Iruka juga tidak tega melihat wajah seimut ini sekarang penuh dengan air mata dan darah di hidungnya.

Naruto menangis lebih kencang saat melihat Iruka-sensei yang terhipnotis mata Sasuke dan lebih peduli padanya. Naruto memberikan pandangan tajam ke arah Sasuke yang berada di pelukan Iruka saat ini. Menyadari tatapan bocah pirang itu kepadanya, Sasuke membalas tajam pandangan Naruto dari balik punggung Iruka. Wajah keduanya sama-sama basah, air mata mereka sama-sama masih mengalir deras, tapi jika orang melihat keduanya dari dekat, mereka bisa melihat petir di antara mata kedua balita tersebut.

"Naruto, kau harus minta maaf pada Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga kau yang memulai perkelahian ini." Iruka melepas pelukannya kepada Sasuke dan memandang Naruto. Sebesar apapun rasa sayangnya kepada Naruto, Iruka tidak dapat membiarkan dirinya untuk tidak mendisiplinkan bocah itu. Naruto harus tahu bahwa setiap perbuatan pasti mengandung resiko.

Wajah Naruto berkedut kesal saat mendengar Iruka-sensei mengatakan hal tersebut kepadanya. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah wajah mengejek Sasuke saat Iruka tidak melihatnya. Sasuke menarik pelipis bawah mata kirinya dengan satu jari dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei, anak manja itu mengejekmu!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Iruka berbalik dan memandang Sasuke yang memberinya tatapan spesial (baca: _puppy eyes_). Tatapan itu membuat Iruka tersenyum hangat kepadanya sebelum kembali menatap galak Naruto. Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan memandang Naruto yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman erat Iruka dan berniat menghajar Sasuke karena kesal.

"Iruka-sensei, lepaskan! Biar Naru hajar wajah sok imut itu!" teriak Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Wajah Sasuke yang sejak tadi mengejek Naruto langsung berubah riang seketika. Ia tahu suara itu. Naruto dan Iruka berhenti seketika menatap seseorang yang baru saja bergabung di antara mereka.

"Kakak!" Sasuke menghampiri Itachi dan berusaha memeluknya, tapi Itachi menyetopnya. Iruka tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu mantan murid akademinya di taman ini. Itachi membungkuk dan memandang wajah Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Sasuke, kenapa hidungmu berdarah?" Iruka bisa merasakan badan Naruto yang masih berada di genggamannya kaku seketika. Usaha Naruto yang tidak ingin berurusan dengan keluarga Sasuke hancur seketika saat bocah Uchiha tersebut berteriak menyambut kakaknya. Tapi ia yakin seratus persen bahwa anak manja itu akan mengadu apa yang baru saja terjadi kepada kakaknya.

Iruka yang merasakan ketakutan Naruto saat melihat Itachi, berdiri dari posisinya dan berusaha menjelaskan. "Ano, Itachi ... Aku bisa menjelaskannya." Naruto semakin merinding saat melihat mata Itachi yang mulai menyadari kehadirannya dan Iruka. Mata Itachi bertemu dengan matanya lebih lama beberapa detik dari Iruka.

"Kakak, Sasu tadi jatuh dari ayunan. Terus hidung Sasu terbentur jadinya seperti ini..." Itachi memandang adiknya yang menjelaskan sambil memegang tangan Itachi.

_Tuh kan, dia ngadu! _pikir Naruto. Iruka juga tidak membayangkan apa jadinya Naruto nanti di tangan Itachi jika Sasuke menceritakan semuanya.

"Tapi tadi paman ini sama Naru bantu Sasu. Jadinya Sasu nggak kenapa-napa." Naruto dan Iruka memandang Sasuke dengan heran. Ia tidak menceritakan yang sesungguhnya. Entah karena memang Sasuke terlalu baik atau terlalu polos.

Itachi menghela nafas dan menatap tajam Sasuke. "Kakak kan sudah bilang kalau main di taman harus hati-hati. Apalagi kalau tidak ada yang mengawasi. Kalau begini kan kakak yang susah. Pasti nanti ibu dan ayah akan menceramahi kakak lagi." Itachi menceramahi Sasuke sambil membersihkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Maaf, kak. Sasu janji lain kali Sasu akan hati-hati."

Itachi mengacak rambut adiknya dan berdiri. Ia membungkuk kepada Iruka. "Maaf telah membuat Anda repot, Iruka-sensei."

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa Itachi." Iruka menjawab sedikit bingung. Itachi memang terkenal tanpa ekspresi, tapi dulu dia juga terkenal sebagai anak yang paling sopan di akademi. Selalu bisa menjaga wibawa klannya. Karena itulah dia juga amat disegani banyak orang.

Itachi berjalan ke depan Naruto dan berjongkok di hadapannya. "Naru ... to?" Bocah pirang itu mengangguk ragu saat melihat mata yang sama dengan Sasuke tapi terlihat sangat dingin. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Iruka-sensei tentang klan itu memang benar.

Naruto melihat Itachi mengambil sesuatu di atas tanah. Itu adalah lollipop pemberian Sasuke yang terjatuh dari pangkuannya saat Naruto bangkit dan mendorong jatuh Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani Sasuke." Itachi menyerahkan dua lollipop rasa strawberry dan cokelat itu ke dalam genggaman Naruto. Bocah berumur sembilan tahun itu tersenyum kecil kepada Naruto. Itachi berdiri dan berpamitan pada Iruka sebelum menggendong Sasuke pulang.

Naruto memandang dua lollipop di tangan kecilnya. Ia bertemu dua orang Uchiha yang sangat berbeda satu sama lain hari ini, sama seperti lollipop di tangannya. Yang satu terlihat amat manja, yang satu lagi sangat kalem dan pendiam. Mungkin Iruka-sensei benar, klan itu terlihat dingin dan anti-sosial. Tapi orang-orang dari klan itulah yang mau melihat dan tersenyum padanya hari itu.

"Dadah, paman Iruka!" Dari balik punggung Itachi, si kecil Sasu melambaikan tangan kepada guru itu yang membalasnya seketika. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang juga memandangnya sejak tadi dan ... menjulurkan lidah mengejek ke arah Sasuke. Tapi bukannya membalas, Sasuke hanya memberikan cengiran lebar ke arahnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto ikut tersenyum dan tertawa lepas yang membuat Iruka sedikit bingung.

_Mungkin tidak semua orang di Konoha itu membencinya._

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Preview sepenggal percakapan chapter berikutnya :**

"Heh, anak kecil kayak gini kok sudah masuk ANBU?"

"Om yang mulutnya _ditutupin_ kain!" Pria yang dipanggil anak kecil itu menoleh kaget. "Lihat kakak nggak?"

"KAKAAAK! SASU DIKEJAR ULAR!"

...

...

...

**Yuk, ditebak yuk siapa tuh yang bakal ketemu si imut Sasu selanjutnya?**

**Hehehe.**

**Terima kasih kepada :**

**Yuu, Azusa TheBadGirl, Maehime, tomatocherry, guest, moulina, aideuuie, shironeko97, AN Narra, Rannada Youichi, shouta Ryuuji, Hanaxyneziel, kazusa kirihika, Charachain, Uchiha Kirana, Ainara-Xinra, nadialovely, Wisnu Damayanti, Natsuyakiko32, Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet.**

**See you on the next chapter :D**

**-petitewinsy-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Om yang mulutnya _ditutupin_ kain!" Pria yang dipanggil oleh anak kecil itu menoleh kaget. "Lihat kakak nggak?"

Di suatu pagi yang indah, Sasuke kecil sudah berlari-lari keliling Konoha mencari kakaknya. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke kabur dari Mikoto yang sedang ikut menggosip dengan ibu-ibu lain. Sayangnya, kakaknya begitu cepat menghilang dari pandangan sehingga langkah kecil sang balita tidak dapat mengejarnya.

"Om? Duh, kalau kau tidak seimut ini aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena memanggilku _om_!" Seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna putih dengan satu mata sayu – mata lainnya tertutup oleh pelindung kepala miliknya – berkata kepada Sasuke. Seperti yang dikatakan balita itu sebelumnya, ia tidak memperlihatkan mulut dan hidungnya sedikitpun.

"Terus Sasu harus panggil apa _dong _kalau bukan om? Om sih rambutnya putih kayak kakek-kakek. Tapi kan Sasu anak baik jadi Sasu panggil om saja." Kakashi – nama pria tersebut – berusaha mengelus dada. Dia ini balita kecil yang terlalu polos atau memang suka berbicara seenaknya sendiri sih? Toh Kakashi belum setua itu untuk dipanggil om. Atau lebih parah lagi kakek-kakek.

"Om, lihat kakak nggak? Sasu lagi _nyariin_ kakak ..." Sasuke menggoyangkan tangan Kakashi di depannya. Pria tersebut berjongkok dan melihat balita itu dengan seksama. Ia memegang wajah Sasuke dan menolehkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat kau mirip seseorang. Hm, kenapa kau pikir aku tahu dimana kakakmu berada, adik kecil?" tanya Kakashi.

"Habis om punya topeng yang sama _kayak _kakak. Kemarin kakek jahat itu kasih topeng itu ke kakak. Kata kakek itu buat mainan kakak, tapi lagi-lagi kakek bohong sama Sasu." Sasuke menunjuk topeng ANBU di tangan kanan Kakashi. Pria itu tidak menyangka akan ditangkap oleh balita kecil yang mencari kakaknya ini saat sedang melepas topeng. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan anak itu sampai tiba-tiba terjadi bunyi _klik _di otak Kakashi saat melihat lambang di baju balita itu.

"Ah, Uchiha! Berarti yang kau cari itu Itachi ya?" Sasuke mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum penuh semangat ke arah Kakashi.

"Yah, kalau Itachi sih om juga nggak tahu. Habis kakakmu itu jahat sekali. Dia juga _ninggalin _om sendirian di sini." Kakashi memandang sendu ke langit. Mendengar itu mata Sasuke ikut berkaca-kaca seketika.

"Ih, kakak bukan orang jahat. Tapi nasib om juga sama _kayak _Sasu. Om jangan sedih dong ... Nanti Sasu ikut sedih gara-gara ditinggal kakak juga." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kepala Kakashi yang masih berjongkok di depannya – walau dengan sedikit berjinjit melihat keterbatasan panjang kaki sang balita.

"Ya sudah, kalau gitu Sasu gantikan kakak Itachi saja. Gimana? Masa Sasu tega _ngelihat _om sendirian di sini." Kakashi membujuk sang balita di depannya itu dengan sedikit memelas, tapi Sasuke justru menggeleng.

"Nggak mau, om. Sasu mau lanjut cari kakak saja. Ntar kalau Sasu udah ketemu sama kakak, Sasu ajak kakak _nemuin _om juga deh." Dengan itu sang balita kecil berlari meninggalkan Kakashi, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian berbalik dan melambaikan tangan. Sang ANBU itu membalasnya dengan senang hati.

Setelah melihat Sasuke menjauh, Kakashi kembali ke ekspresi tenangnya dan menoleh ke atas pohon yang sejak awal berdiri di belakangnya. "Oi, Itachi. Kau tidak pernah bilang punya adik begitu imut. Aku pinjam dia sehari saja dong ..." Dan Kakashi hanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata sharingan menatapnya galak.

"Duh, pelit amat sih kau ini. Lagipula kenapa kau bersembunyi dari adikmu sendiri sih, Itachi?" tanya Kakashi penasaran sambil memakai topengnya kembali. Itachi hanya berjalan diam di depan Kakashi. Tapi pria itu bisa mendengar bisikan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Itachi di balik topengnya. "Misi bisa berantakan kalau bertemu Sasu."

.

_**Beberapa hari yang lalu ...**_

_Suatu pagi, seorang Uchiha Itachi merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan grogi di dalam hidupnya. Dia berdiri di depan Hokage saat ini, dengan banyak mata memandang di belakangnya. Tepatnya mata itu adalah mata para jounin yang juga merupakan anggota badan intelijen Konoha. Atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan ANBU. _

"_Heh, anak kecil kayak gini kok sudah masuk ANBU?" Itachi mendengar Kakashi – salah satu anggota ANBU – berkata demikian._

"_Hokage-sama, Anda pasti bercanda kan?" Seorang wanita yang merupakan satu dari dua orang sannin yang kebetulan berada di sebelah Hokage bertanya tidak percaya. Tapi Hokage hanya diam tidak menjawab._

_Itachi memandang para orang dewasa di depannya. Sebenarnya ia pikir ini hanya lelucon yang dibuat Hokage. Dua hari yang lalu – saat ulang tahun Itachi yang kesepuluh – Hokage datang tiba-tiba dan memberikan kado untuknya. Kakek tua itu berkata karena Itachi adalah anak kesayangannya makanya ia mau repot-repot datang ke rumah Uchiha tersebut – walau sebenarnya Itachi tahu Hokage hanya ingin menggoda adiknya Sasuke._

_Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya khawatir, melainkan isi dari kado tersebut. Hokage memberinya sebuah topeng ANBU? Itachi bahkan belum ada niat untuk bergabung dengan anggota rahasia tersebut. Dia juga baru saja mendapat gelar chuunin secara resmi. Memangnya boleh ya? Hokage bilang ini masih tahap uji coba, berarti Itachi bisa mundur kapan saja kan?_

"_Tenang semuanya. Uchiha Itachi belum resmi sepenuhnya menjadi anggota ANBU. Dia masih dalam tahap percobaan, walaupun sebenarnya aku heran karena kau mau datang ke sini, Itachi. Bukankah sebelumnya kau bilang tidak mau bergabung?" ucap Hokage ketiga._

_Itachi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hokage selama beberapa detik. Kakek tua itu tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Ayah memaksaku untuk bergabung, Hokage-sama."_

_Para anggota ANBU dan sannin tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Itachi. "Jawabannya kekanak-kanakkan sekali." "Yah, namanya juga anak kecil." "Tapi ANBU itu bukan tempat bermain anak kecil. Dia saja belum bisa memutuskan sendiri, masih menurut pada ayahnya.." "Benar. Benar. Bagaimana nanti dalam misi yah?"_

_Itachi mendengar bisikan-bisikan kecil di belakang yang cukup keras bagi telinganya untuk mendengar. Bocah itu hanya berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi, tapi tangannya menggenggam erat topeng ANBU di tangannya itu._

_Itachi tidak akan membalas. Dia akan berusaha sabar. Mungkin mereka hanya takut tersaingi olehnya saja. Itachi berusaha berpikir begitu. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus datang ke sini dan ikut masa percobaan sebagai ANBU, karena jika tidak ayahnya mengancam akan mengurangi waktu bermainnya dengan Sasuke._

"_Tenang semuanya." Semua yang ada di situ diam memperhatikan Hokage. "Jadi Itachi kesini hanya karena ayah menyuruhmu?" Itachi mengangguk saat Hokage bertanya demikian. "Hm ... Apa Itachi tidak tertarik masuk ke dalam ANBU? Kemampuanmu itu sangat menarik dan luar biasa, nak. Kami – bukan – Aku ingin kau menjadi bagian di dalam organisasi ini." Itachi menggeleng. _

"_Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi karena kau sudah datang ke sini, aku tetap akan menyuruhmu untuk ikut masa percobaan. Kau siap?" tanya Hokage sekali lagi yang dijawab anggukan oleh Itachi._

"_Anak ini sungguh sangat irit bicara, eh?" bisik Jiraiya ke Tsunade yang berada di sebelahnya. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk sambil memandang Itachi dari atas ke bawah._

"_Aku punya laporan mengenai Orochimaru – salah satu anggota sannin – yang bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini. Laporan terakhir mengatakan bahwa Orochimaru memiliki rencana tersembunyi yang dapat mengganggu kedamaian Konoha. Investigasi terakhir menyatakan bahwa ia berniat melarikan diri dari desa. Ini adalah misimu, Itachi. Kau harus menjadi mata-mata Orochimaru dan laporkan segala gerak-geriknya. Jangan sampai ia kabur dari desa ini sebelum kami tahu apa rencana rahasianya itu." Hokage menjelaskan._

"_Baik, Hokage-sama. Kalau cuma mengikuti pawang ular itu sih tidak masalah." Itachi berbicara semaunya sendiri tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi takjub orang-orang di sekitarnya._

"_O-oh baiklah." Hokage berdeham keras berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. "Dan Kakashi, tolong kau bantu Itachi."_

"_Baik, Hokage-sama. Seperti kata anak ini, menjaga pawang ular dan anak kecil sepertinya sih tidak masalah." Kakashi menepuk-nepuk atas kepala Itachi yang membuat bocah itu cemberut seketika. Satu hal yang terbersit di benaknya, dia tidak suka orang ini._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ooooh ..."

Sasuke kecil berjongkok sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya. Dia bahkan sudah lupa dengan misinya mencari Itachi di seluruh pelosok Konoha.

"Om, memangnya nggak geli? Itu tangan om banyak ularnya." Sasuke menunjuk ular berwarna coklat yang keluar dari tangan seseorang di depannya. Dia adalah Orochimaru, satu dari tiga orang legenda sannin. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke belum tahu hal tersebut.

Orochimaru menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas dalam tarikan senyuman yang jika dilihat cukup membuat orang bergidik ngeri, kecuali balita kecil itu mungkin. "Tentu saja tidak sama sekali," jawab Orochimaru yang juga berjongkok di depan Sasuke. Mereka berdua berada tepat persis beberapa meter di depan pintu gerbang Konoha. Dan tentu saja semua itu tidak luput dari pengawasan para jounin yang bertugas menjaga gerbang tersebut.

Sebenarnya Orochimaru sedang dalam perjalanan untuk meninggalkan desa. Ia sudah sedikit muak dengan Konoha dan Hokage yang kurang mengerti dirinya. Dia adalah seorang jenius yang sedikit memiliki pandangan berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Dia hanya ingin menjadi manusia abadi. Apa salahnya dengan itu? Kakek tua yang disebut Hokage itu sungguh membuatnya kesal dengan segala ceramah bodohnya kepada Orochimaru.

Sedikit lagi Orochimaru bisa meninggalkan desa dan membangun desa baru sesuai keinginannya. Jarak gerbang Konoha saja sudah bisa dilihat dengan matanya saat ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan hasratnya untuk berhenti dan menyenangkan balita imut itu saat Sasuke menabraknya tadi.

'_Hm, anak kecil ini sungguh ideal untuk menjadi wadahku selanjutnya! Apalagi dia adalah keturunan Uchiha. Sungguh suatu keajaiban bisa bertemu dengannya di sini.' _batin Orochimaru. Ia bahkan berpikir untuk membawa anak kecil ini ikut bersamanya nanti.

"Adik kecil, siapa namamu?" tanya Orochimaru, berusaha memberikan kesan pertama yang baik kepada bocah itu.

"Nama Sasu? Uchiha Sasuke, om!" Sasuke menjawab senang, tanpa memiliki pikiran buruk apapun. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika Orochimaru menatapnya seolah melihat mangsa yang siap diterkam kapan saja.

"Oh sungguh nama yang bagus. Sasu-kun ingin bermain bersama om? Om bisa menunjukkanmu trik-trik bagus. Om Orochi punya banyak ular yang bisa ditunjukkan kepada Sasu-kun." Orochimaru melihat wajah Sasuke yang semakin sumringah dibuatnya. Senyum sang sannin itu semakin berkembang lebar. '_Pertama bujuk dia dengan kata-kata manis, lalu beri dia tanda kutukan. Dengan begitu aku akan menandainya sebagai penerusku.'_

"Mau, mau! Sasu mau lihat om!" Sasuke melompat-lompat sambil memegang tangan Orochimaru yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Di lain sisi, di sebuah sudut tergelap dimana tidak ada seorang pun di daerah ini yang menyadari kehadiran mereka, ada dua sosok menggunakan topeng berdiri mengawasi. Yang satu berperawakan tinggi, yang satunya lagi hanya separuh tinggi pria pertama. Tapi yang aneh adalah pria yang lebih tinggi berusaha memegang erat dan mengendalikan sosok yang lebih pendek untuk tidak melompat dan membongkar tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Dasar pedofil! Berani-beraninya menyentuh Sasu di hadapanku!" Sosok yang lebih pendek a.k.a Itachi a.k.a kakak Sasuke itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Kakashi.

"Duh, Itachi. Yang harusnya sekarang kesal itu justru aku dong. Masa Orochimaru yang umurnya dua kali lipat umurku juga dipanggil om oleh Sasu sih? Anak itu memanggil orang semaunya sendiri ya." Itachi berhenti memberontak dan menatap Kakashi lama. Ia berani bersumpah melihat Itachi tersenyum mengejek di balik topengnya.

Kakashi melihat Orochimaru memperlihatkan koleksi ular miliknya yang entah datang dari mana. Kakashi selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa sannin itu sangat terobsesi dengan ular. Apa yang bagus sih dari hewan itu?

"Oooh... Om Orochi punya ular berapa banyak? Terus gimana cara _ngumpetinnya_ ?" Kakashi mendengar pertanyaan polos bocah kecil itu. Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari bahaya di depannya. Sudah bukan rumor lagi kalau Orochimaru memang _suka _dengan anak-anak kecil. Apalagi anak-anak yang memiliki potensi kekuatan besar di dalam dirinya, sama seperti Sasuke.

Kakashi sendiri pernah mendengar dari Hokage bahwa Orochimaru mengincar Itachi, tapi ia tidak berhasil mendapatkannya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Orochimaru dengan anak-anak ini tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi setidaknya Kakashi tahu hanya dengan melihat sekilas dari mata pawang ular tersebut, Orochimaru benar-benar menginginkan Sasuke.

Bisa gawat sepertinya jika terjadi pertarungan di sini. Melihat Itachi yang super protektif kepada adiknya, Kakashi tidak akan heran jika bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu akan menantang sang sannin apabila berani melukai Sasuke. Tentu saja Kakashi selalu mendengar kehebatan Itachi di Konoha. Kemampuannya itu selalu dibicarakan di kalangan ninja elit Konoha.

Tapi Kakashi juga tahu kekuatan Orochimaru. Jika terjadi pertarungan, mustahil dirinya dan Itachi bisa mengalahkan Orochimaru. Pria itu amat kuat hingga mencapai level kage. Bahkan Hokage ketiga yang merupakan guru dari ketiga sannin sendiri takut jika tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkannya atau bertarung seimbang dengan Orochimaru. Pria itu memiliki kemampuan untuk menghancurkan seluruh desa dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Dan ular-ular mengerikan yang dianggap Sasuke hebat itu pasti akan menjadi budaknya.

"Itu rahasia." Kakashi mendengar Orochimaru menjawab. "Tapi kalau Sasu-kun benar-benar ingin tahu, Sasu-kun bisa ikut om Orochi. Nanti om Orochi akan mengajarkannya kepada Sasu-kun." Suara Orochimaru terdengar mulus di telinga Kakashi. Suara itu sedikit membuatnya merinding takut. Sasuke yang polos pasti tidak akan sadar hal itu.

"Beneran? Tapi kalau ularnya diganti yang lain bisa nggak om?" tanya Sasuke. Orochimaru terlihat bingung namun mengangguk kemudian. Apapun akan dilakukannya asal Sasuke menjadi miliknya. "Tentu saja. Asal Sasu-kun mau ikut dengan om Orochi."

Seakan teringat sesuatu yang ia lupakan sejak tadi, Sasuke menepuk tangannya. "Ah, tapi Sasu masih harus cari kakak. Sasu sampai lupa gara-gara kelamaan main sama om."

Senyum licik Orochimaru terancam punah mendengar hal itu. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan anak ini. Ia bisa melihat potensi yang amat besar dibalik mata polos Sasuke. Suatu hari ia pasti akan menjadi ninja yang hebat. Dan Orochimaru akan memastikan dirinya mendapatkan Sasuke.

"Kan bisa cari kakak lain waktu saja, Sasu-kun."

"Nggak mau. Kakak sukanya menghilang nggak jelas. Sasu mau cari kakak saja. Main sama om Orochi kapan-kapan saja ya..." Dengan itu balita kecil nan lincah itu kembali berlari melanjutkan pencariannya.

'_Dia tidak boleh kabur. Sudah saatnya aku memberikan tanda kutukan itu!'_

Semuanya terjadi dalam gerak lambat. Kakashi melihat Sasuke menolak ajakan Orochimaru dan berlari meninggalkannya. Orochimaru yang kesal akhirnya melakukan pergerakan. Kakashi bisa melihat taringnya saat mulut Orochimaru membuka, siap menggigit targetnya. Tapi yang lebih menjijikkan lagi adalah lehernya yang memanjang tanpa batas dan menggeliat seperti ular. Kakashi hanya tahu satu hal, ia harus bergerak cepat.

Merasakan hawa jahat di belakangnya, Sasuke menolehkan wajah. Saking terkejutnya, ia hampir tersandung kaki sendiri dan jatuh. Mata balita itu membesar, dan rasa takut hinggap di sekujur tubuhnya. Wajah Orochimaru dengan mulut terbuka lebar memperlihatkan taringnya begitu dekat dengan Sasuke.

"U-ular?" Sasuke berjalan mundur sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. "KAKAAAK! SASU DIKEJAR ULAR!" Kalau ia teriak, pasti kakaknya akan datang kan? Para jounin penjaga gerbang yang sejak tadi mengawasi Orochimaru ikut berlari dan berusaha menolong Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh. Ia menoleh – sekarang dengan wajah yang basah. Wajah Orochimaru mendekat semakin cepat dan siap menggigitnya kapan saja. Sasuke memejamkan mata menunggu apa yang akan datang ke arahnya. "K-kakak?"

"Hup! Ketangkap juga." Sasuke membuka matanya lebar dan menatap pria berambut putih dengan penutup mulut dan hidung yang dilihatnya tadi pagi sekarang menggendongnya. Sasuke bisa melihat senyum di wajahnya. Kakashi sempat melepas topeng ANBU-nya agar Sasuke bisa mengenali dirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke yang sejak tadi gemetar ketakutan, memeluk leher Kakashi dan menangis keras di pundaknya.

"Om ... u-ularnya ... mau ... gigit ... Sasu ... hoaaaa!" Kakashi mengelus punggung Sasuke berusaha membuat tangisnya reda. Betapa Kakashi tidak akan memaafkan Orochimaru karena membuat Sasuke menangis. Ia tidak peduli jika Orochimaru adalah seorang sannin. Kakashi akan membunuhnya sekarang juga.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu. Karena sejak Kakashi mengangkat Sasuke dari atas tanah, wajah Orochimaru berhenti bergerak dan seolah membeku. Mulutnya mengatup, wajahnya membiru seperti menahan sakit karena sesuatu. Mata Kakashi dan para jounin yang tadi berusaha menolong Sasuke hampir keluar dari pelipisnya tidak percaya. Beberapa detik ini Kakashi fokus untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke hingga ia lupa dengan pewaris Uchiha yang sejak awal bersamanya menjadi mata-mata Orochimaru. Tidak jauh di depan mereka berdiri Itachi yang menginjak leher panjang Orochimaru tanpa ampun dengan mata berwarna merah yang mengerikan.

'_Sekarang aku paham kenapa Orochimaru tidak bisa mendapatkan Itachi. Dia itu cukup sadis sebagai anak kecil,' _batin Kakashi.

.

.

"Ah, Sasu-chan sangat imut, eh? Tidak heran semua orang menginginkannya." Kakashi berkata sambil menatap ke arah langit. Itachi hanya berjalan sambil cemberut di sebelahnya. Kakashi tahu anak itu masih kesal, mungkin sekarang ia punya dendam kesumat pada Orochimaru. Tapi sang korban utama justru tertidur lelah di tangan Kakashi. Bagaimanapun juga bagi anak balita seumuran Sasuke, berlarian keliling kota dan bertemu salah satu sannin selama satu hari memang cukup memakan stamina bukan?

"Tapi kau ini kakak yang baik. Pantas saja Sasuke sangat memujamu." Kakashi menepuk-nepuk atas kepala Itachi dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Kakashi mengharapkan ekspresi kesal dari sang kakak, tapi Itachi justru menatapnya. Saat itu juga wajah dan sorot mata Itachi kembali menjadi anak berumur sepuluh tahun. Terdapat sedikit rona merah di pipi putihnya. "Benarkah?"

'_Mungkin Itachi terlalu berusaha keras menjadi kakak yang baik bagi sang adik sekaligus menyeimbangkan posisinya sebagai penerus klan Uchiha,' _batin Kakashi.

"Sungguh kakak-adik yang unik, eh?" gumam Kakashi.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Itachi yang hanya mendengar sekilas ucapan Kakashi.

"Tidak ada. Aku kan sudah menolong Sasu, jadi kau harus meminjamkan adikmu ini sehari ya. Bagaimana?" Dan Kakashi hanya tertawa karena sekali lagi Itachi melotot galak kepadanya, bedanya kali ini tanpa sharingan yang aktif.

.

.

.

**_Seminggu kemudian ..._**

Itachi berusaha menahan wajah tanpa ekspresinya untuk tidak terlihat kesal. "Apa yang dilakukannya di sini, Hokage-sama?" tanya Itachi. Dan walaupun sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya, seluruh orang di ruangan itu mendengar kata-kata sengit yang keluar dari bibir Itachi.

Hokage yang tahu permasalahannya berdasarkan cerita Kakashi berusaha menahan tawa. "Ehm, seperti yang kau lihat, Orochimaru tidak jadi pergi meninggalkan desa." Hokage menunjuk ke arah Orochimaru yang lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum mengerikannya dan berdiri di antara Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

Wajah Itachi berkedut kesal. "Tapi kenapa?"

Jiraiya menepuk pundak Itachi yang membuat bocah kecil itu maju selangkah. "Bukankah itu bagus, Itachi-kun? Orochimaru bilang ia bertemu seseorang bagaikan malaikat yang membuatnya melupakan rencana bodohnya."

"Bukankah dia adikmu? Hokage-sama dan Kakashi yang memberitahu kami." Tsunade menambahkan. Hokage dan Kakashi mengangguk mengiyakan. Semula Itachi datang ke kantor Hokage untuk mengembalikan topeng dan menolak menjadi ANBU. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan mimpi buruknya yaitu Orochimaru yang mengaku _tobat _di sini.

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku ambil ini kembali, Hokage-sama. Aku berubah pikiran. Aku akan masuk ke organisasi ini." Saat berbicara, Itachi tidak menatap Hokage melainkan menatap sinis Orochimaru. Dengan menjadi ANBU ia dapat memata-matai Orochimaru. Ia bahkan tidak percaya dengan omong-kosong Orochimaru yang _tobat _karena adiknya sedikit pun.

"Ah, baguslah Itachi. Aku sangat senang kau memutuskan untuk bergabung," jawab Hokage.

"Ita-kun, sebagai ungkapan terima kasih bagaimana jika aku melatih Sasu-kun jika ia sudah cukup umur untuk menjadi ninja?" tanya Orochimaru dengan suara mulus mengerikannya. Itachi bisa merasakan ada maksud di balik itu semua.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus, Orochimaru." Jiraiya menepuk pundak temannya itu.

"Hm, hm." Tsunade mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oh, tidak perlu repot-repot, Orochimaru-san. Lagipula aku tidak ingin adikku menjadi pawang ular dan pedofil sepertimu. Permisi Hokage-sama." Dengan tenang Itachi membungkuk di hadapan Hokage dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan sekumpulan orang-orang yang lagi-lagi menatapnya takjub.

"Ita-kun sungguh jahat, ne?" kata Orochimaru dengan wajah sedikit memelas kepada ular putih di pundaknya itu.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**On Next :**

"Ano ... boleh aku bertanya?" Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan dan memberi perhatian penuh ke arahnya. Gadis kecil itu memainkan jari tangannya. Dengan wajah memerah ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Um ... t-tipe gadis yang Sasu-kun s-sss-sssuka s-seperti apa?"

...

...

*****Siapa gadis kecil itu? Ha ha ha jelas banget nih gampang ditebak.**

**See you on the next chapie :D**

**.**

**Terima kasih kepada :**

**kazusa kirihika, Maehime, nadialovely, Rannada Youichi, Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet, AN Narra, Wazuka Arihyosi, Natsuyakiko32, Uchiha Kirana, aideuuie, msyukronx, Ha-chan, tomatocherry :**

** Btw, tebakan kalian untuk ****_om yang mulutnya ditutupin kain _****memang benar Kakashi, tapi dia belum benar-benar jadi korban menurut author. **

**Ha Ha Ha #evilsmirk #mikirchapiebarubuatKakashi**

**untuk shironeko97 : uchiha shisui ya? hehe ditunggu aja yah. pasti ada waktunya dia kena puppy eyesnya Sasu. trus Hana, kiba, inazuka, akamaru boleh juga. hehe. thanks ya untuk usulnya :)**

**untuk Azusa TheBadGirl : author belum kepikiran akan kemana fic ini mengarah. author bikinnya lebih ke family dan humor sih. bisa yaoi bisa juga straight, atau bisa dua-duanya. apapun bisa terjadi di sini. hehehe. thanks ya :)**

**Arigato. Thank you. Maturnuwun atas reviewnya, minna.**

.

**-petitewinsy-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Teman-teman, Saku-chan mau cerita. Tapi ini rahasia." Sakura berlari kecil ke arah teman-temannya yang memandangnya penasaran begitu Sakura menyebut kata _rahasia_. Semua perempuan sangat suka rahasia. Mereka bisa mengobrol sampai lupa waktu jika membahas soal rahasia mereka.

"Tapi kalau kau cerita berarti itu bukan rahasia, Saku-chan." Ino menyela gadis serba pink itu yang hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar. Di genggaman mungilnya terdapat dua batang bunga mawar merah yang membuat Ino bertanya-tanya dari mana Sakura mendapatkannya.

"Saku-chan itu apa?" tanya Tenten di sebelah Ino menunjuk ke arah bunga di tangan Sakura.

"Ini? Saku-chan mau beri ini ke orang yang sangaaaaaaat spesial!" Sekali lagi Ino melihat gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Tidak biasanya Sakura seperti itu. Sejak Ino menolongnya, sedikit demi sedikit kepercayaan diri Sakura mulai tumbuh. Dan Ino tidak bisa lebih senang lagi ketika Sakura mulai membuka diri kepada teman-temannya.

"Oh, Saku-chan punya orang spesial sekarang? Apa itu yang menjadi rahasiamu?" Goda Ino diikuti gelak tawa saat melihat semburat merah di pipi Sakura. Melihat balita berambut pirang itu menertawakannya, Sakura hanya menekuk wajahnya. "Ino-chan jangan goda Saku-chan terus!" protes Sakura kesal.

"Ah, gomenasai. Tapi karena rahasia Saku-chan sudah bukan rahasia lagi maka Saku-chan harus cerita kepada Ino-chan dan teman-teman siapa orang spesial itu." Ino mengacungkan telunjuknya dengan cengiran lebar kepada Sakura.

"Ino-chan harus tebak. Biar Saku-chan kasih ciri-cirinya ya ..."

"Tidak perlu ditebak juga jawabannya mudah sekali." Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan gadis kecil lainnya melihat Kiba, Choji dan Shikamaru yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka. Kiba yang berbicara tadi menunjuk ke arah Sakura. "Pasti anak Uchiha yang suka bermain dengan Naruto itu kan? Siapa namanya? Oh iya, Sasuke." Sakura langsung tersipu malu. Sedangkan Ino, Tenten dan para gadis kecil lainnya hanya berdiri mematung dengan pikiran yang sama di benak mereka.

_Tentu saja seharusnya kami sudah tahu sejak awal._

"K-kenapa Kiba tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak butuh seorang seperti Shikamaru untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Teman-temanmu kan juga menyukai Sasuke. Hampir seluruh ibu-ibu di Konoha juga menyukai anak tengil itu. Dan itu sungguh menyebalkan. Benar kan Choji?" Balita gendut di sebelah Kiba mengangguk mantap sambil memakan potato chips-nya. Shikamaru hanya menguap lebar dan memilih diam.

"Eh benarkah? Termasuk Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura yang memandang Ino dari sudut matanya. Ia tidak berani memandang sahabatnya saat ini. Dan sejak saat itu yang Sakura tahu adalah hubungannya dengan Ino tidak sebaik dulu.

.

.

"Hey, dahi lebar. Kau terlambat! Aku sudah sampai duluan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu." Ino menghampiri Sakura yang baru saja sampai di taman. Sejak saat itu, Ino mengubah cara bicaranya. Katanya untuk terlihat lebih dewasa ia menghentikan berbicara dalam orang ketiga.

Sakura merengut kesal. Ia sudah berlari secepat yang ia bisa dari rumahnya berharap mendahului Ino untuk sampai ke taman Konoha. Hari ini adalah hari rabu. Biasanya setiap hari rabu Sasuke akan bermain di taman ini – entah bersama Naruto atau sendirian menghabiskan waktu menunggu ibu atau kakaknya datang menjemput. Dan hari ini juga merupakan taruhan antara Sakura, Ino dan gadis-gadis kecil lainnya. Siapa yang akan berhasil menghampiri Sasuke dan mendapatkan perhatiannya?

"Hari ini bunga mawar, eh Ino?" Sakura kecil melirik mawar putih di tangan Ino. "Kau sungguh ketinggalan zaman. Aku saja sudah membawa itu minggu lalu." Ino mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Ia melihat bunga chrysanthemum merah di tangan Sakura. Bunga itu tergolong langka di Konoha. Bahkan toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka tidak menjualnya. Ino hanya bertanya-tanya dari mana Sakura mendapatkannya.

"Setidaknya aku akan memastikan bunga ini tidak terbuang sia-sia seperti milikmu minggu lalu." Ino melemparkan pandangan sinis yang dibalas langsung oleh Sakura.

_Grrrr. _

Kiba menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya. Choji menonton sambil memakan potato chips-nya. Shikamaru menguap lebar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ketiga balita itu sengaja ikut datang ke taman hari ini untuk melihat teman-temannya merebut perhatian sang bocah Uchiha dengan setangkai bunga. Siapa yang akan diterima, siapa yang akan ditolak pasti akan sangat menarik.

"Iruka-sensei! Jangan tinggalin Naru! Naru nggak mau ditinggal sendirian sama si jelek Sasu!" Dari kejauhan Sakura, Ino dan sekelompok gadis kecil dengan bunga di tangan mendengar rengekan dramatis Naruto yang amat sangat keras. Dan jika ada Naruto, berarti di sebelah balita pirang itu ada pujaan hati mereka.

"Ih, memangnya Sasu juga mau apa ditinggal sama Naru sendirian doang!" gerutu Sasuke kecil.

"Kalau gitu main sama kakakmu sana!" balas Naruto.

"Kakak lagi-lagi hilang nggak tahu kemana."

"Sama ayahmu kalau gitu."

"Ayah sibuk. Mana mau main sama Sasu." Sekarang Sasuke mulai cemberut sedih.

"Ya sudah ibumu saja sana!"

"Aaaah ... ibu nggak mau Sasu ganggu kalau hari rabu. Ibu lagi berkebun!" Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Jadi itu alasan Sasuke datang setiap hari rabu ke taman karena ibunya tidak ada untuk menemaninya bermain. Iruka menghela nafas. Keributan seperti ini selalu saja terjadi setiap minggu antara kedua bocah di depannya. Tapi justru dengan keributan itu Iruka bisa melepaskan diri dari keduanya dan melakukan tugasnya. Karena ia tahu pada akhirnya mereka berdua tetap akan bermain bersama.

"Kalau gitu main sama cewek-cewekmu di sana itu saja!" Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah gadis-gadis kecil seumuran mereka yang menatap Sasuke dengan penuh antusias. Tapi Sasuke hanya bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan mereka. Apalagi jumlahnya setiap minggu semakin bertambah.

"Aaaah, Sasu mau main ayunan saja." Sasuke berlari cepat ke arah ayunan di taman itu yang sedang tidak digunakan. Ia berusaha untuk menjauh dari pandangan aneh cewek-cewek yang ditunjuk Naruto tadi.

"WAAAA nggak boleh itu tempat Naru!" Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke. "Nggak mau itu tempat Sasu. Naru main yang lain saja!" Dan kedua balita itu berlari berkejar-kejaran memperebutkan satu kursi kosong ayunan di taman Konoha yang sangat mereka cintai. Sebelum keduanya terhenti oleh sesuatu atau suara langkah kaki cepat di belakang mereka.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuunnnnnnn!"

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan seketika matanya membesar. Baiklah, selama ini ia tahu kalau cewek-cewek sebayanya itu memberinya pandangan aneh yang membuatnya takut. Iruka-sensei pernah bilang kalau mereka suka kepada Sasuke, namun sang Uchiha menolak untuk percaya. Lagipula kalau mereka suka tidak mungkin Sasuke akan dipandangi terus-terusan tanpa berkedip sedikit pun oleh mereka. Dan mereka tidak pernah berbicara sepatah kata pun kepada Sasuke.

Tapi, kenapa mereka sekarang mengejar Sasuke? Si kecil itu bahkan tidak pernah nakal atau jahil kepada mereka. Kenapa?

Wajah Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit kaget, heran, tidak percaya bercampur takut. Kenapa banyak sekali yang mengejarnya? Memangnya ia salah apa? Ia perlahan berjalan mundur untuk menghindari serangan gadis-gadis balita itu. Sasuke menoleh ke sampingnya mencari Naruto namun tidak menemukannya. Yang ia tidak tahu adalah bocah pirang itu sudah lari terlebih dahulu dan merebut ayunan terakhir di taman itu. Ia duduk sambil memandang antusias Sasuke yang sedang dalam masalah.

"Sasukeeeee-kuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn!"

Di mata Sasuke, wajah gadis-gadis kecil yang berlari ke arahnya itu sungguh sangat menakutkan. Jika kau lihat dari dekat, mungkin sedetik lagi Sasuke akan menangis dibuatnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dalam situasi ini dan siapa yang bisa menolongnya. Kakak? Tidak terdeteksi dimana. Ayah? Sibuk. Ibu? Berkebun. Iruka? Pergi bekerja. Naruto? Lenyap tanpa jejak.

"Tunggu aku!" Di sisi terbelakang dari gerombolan gadis-gadis balita itu terlihat Sakura lari terengah-engah mengikuti teman-temannya. Ia kaget saat Ino meneriakkan nama Sasuke dan berlari cepat mengejarnya diikuti cewek-cewek lainnya. Dan itulah yang membuat Sakura gagal mencuri start. Apalagi staminanya sudah berkurang karena berlari dari rumahnya menuju taman tadi.

Sedangkan di sisi lainnya tempat ayunan berada ...

"Si teme sungguh dalam masalah." Naruto tertawa geli di atas ayunan.

"Yeee si pembuat onar ada di sini. Temanmu sedang dalam masalah kau malah santai-santai main ayunan, Naruto-baka!" Naruto menoleh dan melihat Kiba memberikan cengiran lebar ke arahnya. Di belakangnya berjalan Choji dan Shikamaru yang tidak bisa melepaskan mata mereka dari Sasuke.

"Kau ngapain di sini, bocah bau?!" tanya Naruto.

"Hey hanya karena aku memelihara Akamaru bukan berarti aku bau!" balas Kiba.

"Terserah ah!" Naruto mengembalikan pandangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Hihi, aku cuma mau lihat bagaimana si tengil Uchiha itu menghadapi serangan menakutkan cewek-cewek itu." Shikamaru dan Choji mengangguk mendengar jawaban Kiba. Naruto berusaha mencerna sebentar sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Naru juga penasaran."

.

Lima ... Empat ... Tiga ... Dua ... Dalam slow motion Sasuke menghitung mundur langkah kaki gerombolan itu hingga tiba di tempatnya. Balita kecil itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain memejamkan mata dan berharap saat membukanya lagi semua akan kembali normal.

Satu ...

"Sasuke-kun. Terima bungaku ini!" Gerombolan itu berkata serempak di depan Sasuke sambil berhimpitan menyodorkan berbagai macam bunga di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"Eh?" Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya.

"Tungguuu ! Aku juga mau kasih bunga ke Sasu-kun!" Semuanya menoleh ke belakang mereka. Sasuke melihat gadis terakhir yang berlari ke arahnya dengan tangan menggenggam bunga terjulur ke depan. Rambutnya berwarna pink. Pakaiannya berwarna pink. Pita yang dikenakannya juga pink. Dan sekarang wajahnya juga seketika berubah menjadi pink. Sungguh aneh. Bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh Sasuke bisa melihat yang berbeda dari gadis kecil itu hanyalah matanya yang berwarna hijau cerah.

Sakura berlari secepat kilat menggunakan stamina terakhirnya. Wajahnya memerah saat menyadari bahwa semua orang memandangnya. _Sakura-chan harus percaya diri. Sedikit lagi kau bisa memberikan bunga itu kepada Sasuke-kun. _Sakura berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Sedikit lagi dan dia akan sampai di hadapan Sasuke. Sedikit lagi ...

"Sasuke-kun, terima juga bungaku ini ..." BUAGH!

Yang pertama terjadi adalah saat berusaha memberikan bunganya, Sakura tersandung batu di depannya. Yang kedua adalah pasukan balita cewek itu menyingkir dan membelah menjadi dua untuk menghindari jatuhnya Sakura. Dan yang ketiga adalah Sasuke hanya berusaha menolong tapi justru ia ikut jatuh bersama dan kepalanya terbentur tanah – cukup untuk membuatnya sedikit berkunang-kunang.

Hening selama beberapa detik sebelum Ino menarik berdiri Sakura yang jatuh di atas Sasuke kecil. "Apa yang kau lakukan, dahi lebar! Kau berusaha melukai Sasuke-kun!"

"Apa?! Aku tidak sengaja!" Sakura berusaha membela diri. Ia mendapatkan pandangan kesal dari rekan-rekan seperjuangannya serta gumaman-gumaman pedas tiada henti. Tapi gadis kecil itu berusaha mengabaikan mereka dan melihat ke arah Sasuke yang terduduk sambil mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya. Dengan cepat Sakura membungkuk di hadapan Sasuke dan meminta maaf berulang kali. Kesan pertama yang ingin diciptakan Sakura atas dirinya di depan Sasuke berantakan seketika. Apalagi bunga spesial yang tadi dipegangnya sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah.

"Hey Sasu jelek. Kau kelihatan berantakan sekali! Hahaha..." Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia sempat berlari karena mengkhawatirkan temannya itu. Tapi sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan mengaku kalau ia sempat khawatir. "Biarin! Naru cerewet!" balas Sasuke sambil cemberut.

"Itu kan salah Sakura." "Dasar ceroboh." "Bukan ceroboh. Mungkin hanya memanfaatkan keadaan." "Sakura ternyata licik." "Kan kasihan Sasu-kun ikutan jadi korban."

"Hey, Sakura-chan kan nggak sengaja!" Naruto berusaha membela Sakura yang memberinya tatapan bingung. Naruto memang sangat menyukai Sakura. Dan ia tidak akan rela kalau ada orang yang menjelek-jelekkan Sakura di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah daripada itu, Sasuke-kun mau kan menerima bunga dariku?" Ino berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia berkata manis di depan Sasuke yang membuat semuanya langsung sadar dengan tujuan awal mereka.

"Sasuke-kun punyaku juga." "Punyaku lebih bagus Sasuke-kun." "Terima punyaku juga Sasuke-kun."

Kepala Sasuke semakin pening melihat segerombolan balita perempuan berusaha memberinya bunga. Mungkin yang dikatakan Iruka-sensei selama ini ada benarnya. Kalau saja Sasuke percaya, ia lebih baik mengurung diri di rumah sambil menunggu keluarganya kembali. Sekilas ia melihat wajah sedih Sakura yang menunduk di dekatnya. Mengikuti pandangan mata Sakura, Sasuke melihat sebuah bunga berwarna merah tergeletak lemas di tanah. Mungkin karena tertindih saat jatuh tadi.

_Bunga itu kan ..._

"Um, kalau Sasu terima semua bunganya, tangan Sasu nggak bakal muat." Sasuke membuka tutup kedua tangan di depan wajah mereka. Semua yang ada di situ memandangnya, termasuk Sakura yang mengangkat wajahnya dan Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru yang ikut dalam keramaian. "Tangan Sasu kan kecil. Sasu nggak bisa bawa pulang semuanya. Kalau Sasu _maksa _bawa pulang nanti bunganya ada yang jatuh di jalan gara-gara tangan Sasu kecil. Kan bunganya kasihan nanti ..."

Sasuke berkata yang sejujurnya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa membawa sejumlah bunga-bunga itu ke rumahnya. Ibunya pernah bilang untuk tidak serakah dan memaksakan kehendak. Karena Sasuke anak yang baik, maka ia selalu mendengarkan perkataan ibunya itu. Walaupun Sasuke tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka yang sudah baik hati membawakannya bunga itu.

"Kalau Sasu pilih satu saja boleh nggak?" tanya Sasu. Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru dan Naruto tahu bahwa para gadis itu akan melawan dan memaksa Sasuke mengambil semuanya. Tampaknya Sasuke juga menyadari hal itu sehingga ia memberikan senjata rahasianya yang membuat mereka mengangguk seketika. Mata membesar dengan pipi _chubby_-nya yang memerah. _Puppy-eyes_ Sasuke selama ini belum pernah kalah terhadap siapa pun kan?

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun." Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru dan Naruto menurunkan rahang mereka tidak percaya.

"Yeay. Benar ya?" Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke sudah memegang bunga chrysanthemum merah yang ia ulurkan ke depan kelompok itu. "Kalau gitu Sasu ambil yang ini ya ..." Hanya satu yang bisa dilakukan gadis-gadis lainnya, yaitu terkulai lemas di hadapan Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum senang dengan wajah super merah. Sungguh aksi memalukannya tadi justru membawa berkah. Pada akhirnya bunga yang dipilih oleh Sasuke adalah bunga miliknya.

.

.

.

"Ibu, Sasu pulang ..." Mikoto menyambut anak bungsunya itu dan terhenti saat melihat tubuh kotornya. Sasuke memandangnya dengan cemas. Ia takut ibunya marah dan menganggap dirinya tidak bertanggung jawab dalam menjaga diri sendiri.

"Sasu sayang, kenapa kotor semua?" tanya Mikoto.

"Sasu jatuh, ibu." Mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lagi? Setiap ke taman kau pasti saja jatuh. Di taman tidak ada yang sengaja nakal kepadamu kan sayang?" Sasuke menggeleng dan tersenyum kepada ibunya. Mikoto membalasnya namun pandangannya terhenti saat melihat bunga chrysanthemum merah di tangan Sasuke.

"Sasu lagi-lagi petik bunga ibu ya? Kan ibu sudah bilang kalau sama bunga harus hati-hati. Kenapa bisa sampai layu begini?" Tidak ada yang berani mengambil bunga chrysanthemum merah milik Mikoto di halaman belakang kediaman mereka kecuali Sasuke. Karena bocah kecil itu bisa membuat siapa pun tidak jadi marah kepadanya, termasuk Mikoto.

"Sasu nggak ngambil bunga ibu lagi kok. Sasu dapat bunganya dari teman Sasu. Terus Sasu nggak sengaja jatuh. Lalu bunganya nggak sengaja tertindih. Jadinya kayak gini ..." Mikoto mengambil bunga yang disodorkan Sasuke ke arahnya.

"Siapa yang memberikannya sayang?" Mikoto bertanya sedikit penasaran. Ia tahu anak bungsunya ini punya banyak penggemar. Tapi melihat Sasuke membawa satu hadiah dari penggemarnya cukup membuat ibu dua anak itu sedikit bertanya-tanya. Apa yang membuat Sasuke mengambil bunga ini?

"Tadi banyak yang mau kasih bunga ke Sasu. Tapi Sasu nggak bisa bawanya. Terus Sasu dibolehin pilih satu saja. Jadi Sasu pilih bunga punya Sakura-chan. Habis bunganya ini bunga kesayangan ibu ..." Mikoto membelalakkan mata sebelum tertawa geli mendengar cerita anaknya. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke jika ia tidak salah tebak.

"Ih, ibu jangan ketawain Sasu!"

"Ahahaha, iya iya sayang. Sekarang kau harus mandi ya. Nanti kalau ayah tahu kau main kotor-kotor begini ayah bisa marah." Mikoto tersenyum hangat sambil mengacak-acak rambut Uchiha kecil itu.

"Nggak mau ..." balas Sasu jahil.

"Hm, nggak mau ya? Kalau ibu peluk Sasu mau mandi?" Cengiran Sasuke berkembang lebar dan ia berlari ke arah ibunya yang langsung memeluk dan menggendongnya. "Hm, nanti bunganya ditaruh di dalam air ya biar tidak layu ..." Sasuke mengangguk masih memegang erat bunga chrysanthemum merah di tangan kecilnya.

.

.

_"Ini untukku?"_

_Mikoto mengangguk. Ia melihat gadis kecil berambut pink itu melihat bunga di tangannya dengan tatapan senang. "Kau mau tahu satu rahasia, adik manis?" Mikoto tersenyum saat gadis kecil itu mengangguk penuh antusias._

_"Bunga chrysanthemum ini melambangkan kegembiraan, kasih sayang, persahabatan dan rahasia. Warna merah adalah warna yang berani, namun warna merah pada bunga ini juga melambangkan sebuah cinta. Tidak semua orang tahu hal itu. Maka jika kau memberikannya kepada seseorang, kau harus pastikan bahwa ia adalah orang yang benar-benar spesial."_

_Dan Mikoto melihat mata hijau cerah milik gadis itu berbinar-binar memandang bunga di tangannya._

.

.

Sakura tersenyum senang saat berjalan pulang ke rumah. Bukan hanya Sasuke mau menerima bunganya yang bahkan sudah tergeletak lemas di tanah, Sakura juga sempat bercakap dengan pujaan hati kecilnya itu.

"Kenapa Sasu-kun memilih bungaku?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke akan menjawabnya atau tidak. Karena bisa dibilang mereka tidak begitu kenal satu sama lain. Sakura hanya menyukainya saat pertama kali melihatnya berjalan di taman ini.

"Habis ini bunga chrysan ... Sasu lupa. Sasu pilih karena bunganya spesial. Seperti punya ibu." Sakura mengangguk. Wajahnya kembali memerah melihat senyum Uchiha kecil itu. Apa mungkin Sasuke juga tahu arti dari bunga itu?

_'Tapi kata tante yang memberikannya kepadaku tidak semua orang tahu arti bunga ini,'_ batin Sakura.

"Ano ... boleh aku bertanya?" Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan dan memberi perhatian penuh ke arahnya. Gadis itu memainkan jari tangannya. Dengan wajah memerah ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Um ... t-tipe gadis yang Sasu-kun s-sss-sssuka s-seperti apa?"

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja dikenalnya hari ini bertanya sesuatu yang bahkan pikiran inosen sang Uchiha kecil belum dapat mengerti. Sasuke memandang gadis kecil itu dari atas sampai bawah. Namanya Sakura Haruno. Rambutnya berwarna pink. Pakaiannya berwarna pink. Pita yang dikenakannya juga pink. Dan sekarang wajahnya juga berubah menjadi pink. Sungguh aneh. Yang berbeda hanya matanya saja yang berwarna hijau cerah.

"G-gadis ... apa? Tipe ... suka? Sasu ... suka?" Sasuke berusaha menjawab namun sedikit kebingungan. Sejak kapan Sasuke yang selalu bisa berbicara pendapat inosennya sekarang tidak mengerti apa yang harus dikatakan? Hanya satu yang terbersit di otaknya saat itu. Sebuah pemikiran yang langsung membuatnya cemberut. Dan sungguh susah baginya sebagai seorang Uchiha untuk mengatakan ini. "Tapi, Sasu nggak tahu."

Namun bukan Sasuke namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Dengan _ngawur_ balita itu justru menjawab, "Sasu ... suka ... um, yang rambutnya panjang!"

Dan sejak saat itu dimulailah pertandingan jangka panjang untuk memanjangkan rambut di antara para gadis-gadis kecil itu demi menarik perhatian seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

.

**PREVIEW :**

"Kak Shisui mau nggak jadi kakak baru Sasu?"

"Eh? Tapi gimana sama kakak Itachi?"

"Sasu nggak mau jadi adik kakak lagi. Habis kakak jahat sama Sasu ... HOAA!"

**On Next - ITACHI VS SASUKE**

**Hahaha see you soon, minna :D**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to :**

**Rannada Youichi, ruennii uzumaki, nadialovely, yuuka, tomatocherry, kazusa kirihika, Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, Andre Uchiha, NodamaDaian, shironeko97, Ayam Berbulu Pink, Rie saka, AN Narra, Ha-chan, , Maehime, dan Natsuyakiko32.**

_**Bingo! Yang jawab Sakura dapat chrysanthemum dari Sasu-nyaaaan :***_

_**.**_

**Thank you all and keep supporting this fic, please :D :D :D**

**I love you so much.**

**.**

**Arigato gozaimasu,**

**-petitewinsy-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Kak Shisui mau nggak jadi kakak baru Sasu?" Mimpi buruk Itachi berawal dari sini. Seorang balita kecil berumur lima tahun dengan tampang super inosennya menatap teman baik yang merangkap seorang kakak bagi Itachi. Tangan kanan balita itu digunakan untuk mengelap pipi basahnya, tangan kirinya untuk memeluk boneka dinosaurus yang Itachi berikan setahun lalu.

Shisui memandang wajah basah Sasuke, lalu wajah tanpa ekspresi Itachi yang sejak tadi berada di belakang Sasuke. "Eh? Tapi gimana sama kakak Itachi?" Shisui menunjuk ke arah Itachi. Sasuke kecil menoleh ke arah kakak _asli-_nya tapi langsung kembali kepada Shisui.

"Sasu nggak mau jadi adik kakak lagi. Habis kakak jahat sama Sasu ... HOAA!" Dan pecahlah tangis Sasuke Uchiha di rumah nan sepi itu. Itachi tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain berdiri dan melihat adik kesayangannya berada di pelukan Shisui. Ia pernah berjanji akan menghajar siapa saja yang berbuat jahat dan membuat adiknya menangis. Tapi kalau penjahat itu adalah dirinya sendiri lalu apa yang harus ia perbuat? Masa ia harus bunuh diri? Tapi Itachi kan belum ingin mati diumur semuda ini.

"Kakak, Sasu nggak mau di sini. Ayo pergi!" Sasuke menarik-narik baju Shisui yang masih kebingungan dibuatnya. "Kakak, di sini ada kakak jahat. Sasu nggak mau kalau ada kakak jahat, jelek, nyebelin!" Shisui yang tidak ingin tangis Sasuke semakin keras akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti Sasuke sebelum melemparkan tatapan minta maaf kepada Itachi yang hanya berdiri lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu dan melihat ke arah Itachi dengan sebal. "WEEEEEKKKK!" Itachi dan Shisui langsung terbelalak dibuatnya. Apakah seorang Sasuke yang sangat memuja kakak satu-satunya itu baru saja menjulurkan lidah ke arah Itachi? Ya.

"S-SASU-CHAN!" Shisui berusaha memperingatkan tapi Sasuke keburu pergi sambil membanting pintu depan di hadapan Itachi. Apakah hari ini bisa lebih buruk dari ini bagi Itachi? Ia baru saja pulang dari tugasnya sebagai ANBU – bahkan sampai sekarang masih memakai seragamnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah marah kepadanya sejak lama yang entah Itachi pun tidak tahu sebabnya. Dan sekarang Sasuke tidak mau menjadi adiknya serta lebih parah lagi menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

"Kami-sama apa yang terjadi?" Itachi mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia mau saja mengejar Sasuke dengan kakak _baru_-nya itu, tapi badannya tidak punya cukup stamina. Ia sudah tidak tidur selama dua hari ini karena misi. "Semoga ini cuma mimpi," gumam Itachi.

_Sayangnya inilah kenyataan, Itachi._

.

.

"Sasuke, sudah saatnya tidur, nak." Mikoto mengangkat anak kecilnya yang asik bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. "Ibu, Ibu. Tebak besok Sasu mau kemana?"

"Sasu mau main seharian sama kakak!" teriak Sasuke penuh semangat yang membuat Itachi berjengit seketika. Sang kakak tahu kalau kakak yang dimaksud bukanlah dia. Pasti balita itu sengaja membesar-besarkan suaranya di hadapan Itachi.

"Hn, Itachi besok kau tidak ada tugas?" Fugaku memandang Itachi penasaran. Mikoto juga memandangnya. Itachi memang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya. Mendengar Itachi akan menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan Sasuke cukup membuat kedua orang tuanya bertanya-tanya. Apalagi jika sudah menyebut kata Itachi, Sasuke pasti sangat bersemangat melakukan apapun bersama kakaknya. Bahkan jika hanya duduk di sebelahnya sekalipun Sasuke akan menjadi hiperaktif.

"Yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Shisui-nii. Aku besok ada pekerjaan. Kalau begitu aku juga tidur sekarang, ayah, ibu." Fugaku dan Mikoto saling berpandangan melihat anak sulungnya pergi begitu saja. Sasuke juga melihat punggung _mantan _kakaknya. Apa kakaknya tidak merasa terganggu jika Sasuke mengganti posisi Itachi dengan Shisui? Sejak awal Sasuke memang tidak pernah bisa membaca raut wajah kakaknya. Sungguh tidak adil padahal Itachi dengan mudah dapat menebak apa isi pikiran Sasuke.

Itachi membenamkan wajahnya di dalam bantal. Orang-orang mengira bahwa Itachi adalah seorang anak yang tidak mempunyai hati. Tapi sesungguhnya ia itu juga manusia yang masih punya perasaan. Boleh kan kalau ia menangis? Umurnya toh masih sepuluh tahun. Masih layak kan jika ia mengeluarkan air mata – walaupun ia seorang ANBU dan pewaris Uchiha.

Kenapa Sasuke marah? Apakah karena Itachi selalu saja sibuk dan mengabaikannya? Andai saja Sasuke memberitahukan apa kesalahannya, mungkin Itachi akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Mungkin apa yang Kakashi katakan kepadanya waktu itu adalah salah. Itachi bukanlah kakak yang baik. Ia tidak berbeda dari Orochimaru yang membuat Sasuke menangis saat itu.

Itachi berdiri dan mengelap wajahnya. Ini bukan saatnya menangis. Ia hanya perlu bertanya langsung kepada si kecil itu apa masalahnya. Dengan mantap Itachi melangkah keluar kamar siap menyiksa adiknya sebelum berpapasan dengan ibunya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Itachi, ada apa?" tanya Mikoto kepada anak sulungnya.

"Tidak apa ibu. Aku hanya lupa sesuatu di kamar Sasuke." Mikoto mengangguk dan memberinya ciuman selamat malam di pipi. "Jangan lama-lama ya. Adikmu harus tidur." Itachi mengangguk mengiyakan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sasuke mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar langkah kaki sebelumnya. "Ibu?" Tapi sayang yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya bukanlah Mikoto melainkan Itachi.

"Ngapain kakak ke sini?" tanya Sasuke sebal. Kamarnya gelap tapi ia bisa melihat mata mengerikan Itachi saat akan menginvestigasi orang. Sayangnya kali ini korbannya adalah Sasuke sendiri.

"Oh, jadi kau masih anggap kakak sebagai kakakmu." Itu bukanlah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Itachi. Ia bisa melihat sebesar apapun Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkannya, balita itu tidak bisa berhenti memanggilnya kakak.

"Enggaklah. Sasu nggak punya kakak jahat kayak kakak." Sasuke membalik badannya di ranjang dan memunggungi Itachi sambil memeluk bonekanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sejak saat itu entah kenapa jurus ampuh matanya itu sudah tidak mempan kepada Itachi. Sasuke tidak bisa membuat Itachi tunduk kepadanya lagi.

"Kakak siapa? Kau harus menjelaskannya biar kakak tahu. Setahu kakak yang dipanggil kakak tanpa embel-embel nama ya cuma kakak. Tapi kan sekarang kau sudah berhenti memanggil Shisui-nii sebagai Kak Shisui. Lagipula kan dia kakak barumu. Jadi kakak mana yang jahat?" Oh, Itachi ini sudah malam tapi kau masih saja menyiksa adikmu yang ingin tidur. Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya. "Sasu nggak dengar kakak ngomong apa."

Itachi melipat kedua tangannya sambil memandang punggung adiknya. "Kakak mendiamkanmu seharian bukan berarti kakak terima begitu saja kalau Sasu bilang kakak jahat lalu pergi dengan orang lain sambil membanting pintu."

"Awawawawawaaaa ..." Sasuke bergumam kencang masih dengan kedua tangan menutup telinganya. Melihat kelakuan adiknya membuat Itachi semakin kesal. Terang sekali jika Sasuke tidak mau mendengarkannya.

"Baiklah, apa masalahnya? Kalau nggak mau cerita, dino-nya kakak sandera!" Itachi menyambar boneka dinosaurus yang terbengkalai sejak kedua tangan Sasuke sibuk di telinganya. Sasuke kecil langsung melompat duduk dan menarik kaki boneka dino. Tapi sayang Itachi lebih cepat dan justru membuat adik kecil itu jatuh di atas kasurnya sendiri.

"Licik!" gumam Sasuke.

"Biarin. Sejak kapan kakak nggak licik. Sekarang cerita!" Itachi menatap galak adiknya sambil memegang erat boneka milik Sasuke di tangannya. Si kecil Uchiha itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya lagi ke arah Itachi. "Nggak mau. WEEEEK!"

"Nggak mau ya? Kalau gitu dino bakal kehilangan satu kakinya." Sasuke membelalak saat melihat Itachi berusaha memutus kaki dinosaurus miliknya. Sungguh akhirnya ia mengerti orang-orang yang selalu menganggap Itachi kejam adalah benar.

"Jangan diputus nanti dino-nya pincang!" Sasuke memekik pelan memohon Itachi agar jangan merusak boneka pemberiannya. Itachi menatapnya lagi. Tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun, walau di dalam hati ia cukup geli melihat Sasuke terbawa tipuannya untuk memaksa anak manja itu membuka mulut.

"Mau dino pincang apa cerita ke kakak?" Pipi Sasuke menggembung kesal. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena marah. "Tapi balikin dino ke Sasu dulu." Sasuke membuka kedua tangannya meminta boneka yang disandera Itachi. Matanya mulai membesar dan berkaca-kaca. Itachi menggelengkan kepala. Sekarang mata itu sudah tidak mempan sama sekali kepadanya. Itachi sudah punya trik tersendiri mengalahkan adiknya yang tidak akan dia katakan kepada siapa pun.

"Mungkin nanti, otouto." Dan Sasuke hanya bisa memandang cemberut kakaknya sambil memegang dahinya dengan kedua tangan. "Karena Sasu nggak mau cerita bonekanya kakak bawa. Sekarang cepat tidur sebelum ibu marah." Dengan itu Itachi berjalan meninggalkan kamar adik kecilnya. Ia mendengar teriakan Sasuke di balik pintu.

"Tapi Sasu nggak bisa tidur kalau nggak ada dino!"

"Biarin, peduli amat. Kan ceritanya kakak jahat," balas Itachi santai yang langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke mengutuk Itachi di dalam hati.

.

**_Dua minggu yang lalu ..._**

_Apa yang membuat hari ini berbeda dari biasanya bagi seorang Sasuke? Satu, balita itu bangun pagi, menggosok gigi dan mandi tepat waktu (tentu saja Mikoto memandikannya). Dua, setelah itu Sasuke kecil berlari ke ruang makan untuk meminum susunya. Tiga, ibunya menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk dan tidak berdiri saat meminum susu. Empat, anak kecil itu tidak sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ia tidak sendiri._

_"Itachi, kau tidak ada kegiatan hari ini, nak?" Mendengar ibunya menyebut nama Itachi, sang balita kecil mengangkat wajahnya. Benar saja di depannya duduk seorang Itachi, kakak yang tidak pernah ditemuinya akhir-akhir ini. Sejak jadi pasukan bertopeng (menurut pikiran Sasuke), balita itu jarang sekali melihat kakaknya. Bahkan ia bisa menghitung berapa kali Itachi ada di rumah dalam sebulan._

_"KAKAK!" Dengan mata berkilauan Sasuke berlari memutar meja dan memeluk pinggang kakaknya yang membuat Itachi hampir jatuh dan menumpahkan teh di bajunya._

_"Sasuke jangan mengagetkan kakak seperti itu. Tuh baju kak Itachi jadi basah semua kan?!" Mikoto melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pinggang Itachi yang membersihkan bajunya dengan lap kering. "Tapi ibu, Sasu kan kangen kakak ..." rengek Sasuke._

_"Tidak apa ibu. Aku ganti baju saja." Itachi berdiri dan berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya. "Aku sekalian akan mengerjakan laporan untuk Hokage." Sasuke mengerjarnya. Mikoto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat anak kecil itu tidak kenal lelah mengejar kakaknya._

_"Kakak ... ayo main sama Sasu!" Sasuke menyusul ke kamar Itachi dan melihat pintu yang terkunci rapat. "Kakak! Bukain! Kakak nggak kangen sama Sasu?"_

_"Maaf Sasuke. Mungkin lain kali." Itachi menghela nafas dan duduk di kursi belajarnya. Ia belum mendengar langkah pergi Sasuke jadi kemungkinan besar balita itu masih berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Tidak gampang untuk membuat Sasuke menyerah dari apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi Itachi harus membuat laporan yang sudah menumpuk. Hokage bahkan sudah menagihnya. Padahal ia baru saja pulang dari misi dini hari tadi._

_"Kakak!" Sasuke menggedor pintu kamar Itachi. "Kakak curang. Pasti bilangnya begitu. Terus besok kakak pasti pergi lagi. Terus kalau kakak pulang kayak sekarang pasti nggak pernah sapa Sasu. Nggak pernah mau main sama Sasu."_

_Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak terkejut saat melihat wajah merengek Sasuke berubah gembira seketika. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk Sasuke hari ini. Seperti yang dikatakan balita itu, besok dia harus pergi menjalankan misi lagi._

_Sekali lagi Sasuke memeluk pinggang Itachi. "Ayo main, kak. Sasu kangen sama kakak." Itachi melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan mengelus atas kepala adiknya. Itachi berusaha keras untuk tidak menatap matanya. "Otouto, kakak banyak pekerjaan sekarang. Mainnya besok saja ya ... Kakak janji."_

_Wajah Sasuke mulai cemberut dan matanya membesar berkaca-kaca. Pipi chubby Sasuke menggelembung merah dan Itachi sudah tahu tanda apa itu. Sampai sekarang ia belum bisa menemukan penolak dari serangan mata Sasuke. Itachi berbalik cepat dan berjalan kembali menuju meja belajarnya. Namun tampaknya ia kalah cepat dengan Sasuke yang sudah menarik bagian bawah bajunya._

_"Kakaaaaak ..."_

_Itachi yang sejak tadi sedang tidak mood akhirnya tidak dapat menahan kesabarannya lagi. "Sasuke, kakak kan sudah bilang kakak sedang si –" PLAK!_

_Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada baju Itachi dan menjauh sambil memegang dahinya. Saat Itachi berputar berusaha memperingatkan adiknya, tanpa sengaja ujung tangannya menepuk dahi kecil balita itu. Itachi tercengang melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Bukan karena ia harus susah payah meminta maaf dan menuruti segala kemauan Sasuke nantinya. Melainkan karena bocah kecil itu langsung terdiam. Wajahnya masih cemberut tapi matanya kembali normal. Tidak ada _puppy eyes_ untuk merengek, melainkan wajah Sasuke kecil yang benar-benar kesal menatap kakaknya._

_Mungkin yang diperlukan dalam melawan mata Sasuke adalah sebuah pengalih perhatian. Itachi berusaha menahan senyum penuh kemenangannya. Tentu saja ia masih harus menguji teorinya lagi. Siapa tahu ini hanya kebetulan. _

_'_Aku terkesan seperti kakak yang jahat.'_ Dengan itu Itachi mengelus dahi merah Sasuke dan berusaha meminta maaf dengan memenuhi permintaan bocah itu. Khusus untuk hari ini saja, karena ia yang melakukan kesalahan._

_._

**_Tiga hari setelahnya ..._**

_ "Kakak... kakak. Bacain Sasu cerita ini!" Sasuke mengacung-acungkan buku kumpulan dongeng ke arahnya. Itachi baru saja kembali dari misinya. Baru saja ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung bertemu Sasuke kecil._

_"Sasuke, kakakmu baru pulang. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu!" Itachi mendengar teriakan Fugaku dari dalam ruang keluarga. Itachi melepaskan sepatunya sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda memohon. Jujur saja Itachi super lelah saat ini. Mungkin badannya akan remuk jika ia tidak cepat-cepat berbaring. Bagaimanapun juga stamina anak berumur sepuluh tahun masih terbatas dibanding rekan-rekan setimnya yang masih bisa minum-minum setelah misi. Tapi Fugaku pasti akan membunuhnya jika Itachi berani ikut dengan Kakashi dan kawan-kawan._

_"Dapat dari mana bukunya?" tanya Itachi dengan suara kalem._

_"Dari kak Shisui!" balas Sasuke riang._

_"Terus? Kan kakak udah ajarin Sasu baca kan?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu jawaban sang adik. Namun Sasuke justru menyodorkan buku itu tepat ke wajah kakaknya. "Tapi susah. Sasu nggak bisa bacanya."_

_Itachi menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu adiknya sudah pintar membaca. Dan sekarang Sasuke hanya sedang membuat-buat alasan. "Kalau gitu besok tanya kak Shisui saja. Kan kak Shisui yang kasih buku itu ke Sasu."_

_"Aah! Tapi Sasu maunya kakak!" Sasuke merengek-rengek sambil menarik baju Itachi lagi. Itachi berbalik dan mengulurkan jari telunjuk dan tengah ke arah Sasuke. Mata besar balita itu mengikuti kedua jari sang kakak hingga akhirnya mendarat ke dahi kecil miliknya._

_"Maaf Sasuke. Mungkin lain kali." Dengan ini pembuktian pertama berhasil dan Itachi melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang adik yang memegang dahinya dengan wajah cemberut dan kesal. _

.

**_Lima hari setelahnya..._**

_ "Kakak, ayo main sama Sasu!"_

_"Maaf Sasuke mungkin lain kali." Dan Sasuke kecil kembali memandang punggung kakaknya sambil memegang dahinya dengan kesal._

.

**_Tiga hari setelahnya ..._**

_"Kakak, temani Sasu di rumah. Sasu nggak mau ikut ibu belanja ..."_

_"Maaf Sasuke. Kakak sibuk. Mungkin lain kali ..." Sasuke kecil berusaha melindungi dahinya, namun gagal. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Sasuke ikut ibunya berbelanja. Mau tidak mau Sasuke kecil pulang dengan pipi merah penuh air mata karena lagi-lagi pipinya dicubit-cubit semaunya sendiri oleh hampir seluruh ibu-ibu Konoha. Dan mau tidak mau Sasuke terkena ceramah panjang Fugaku mengenai seorang calon ninja apalagi dari klan Uchiha yang tidak boleh menangis._

_Sejak itu Sasuke mendiamkan Itachi. Tidak pernah mencarinya keliling Konoha. Tidak pernah menunggunya pulang ke rumah. Tidak pernah menyapanya saat Itachi pulang apalagi mengajaknya bermain. Paling-paling juga jawaban yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya itu sama saja seperti yang sudah-sudah._

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seorang Shisui Uchiha berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Ia hampir terlambat dengan waktu yang sudah dijanjikannya kepada Sasuke. Remaja itu bahkan tidak melihat Hokage yang melintas di depannya. Sang Hokage hanya menatapnya bingung dan berusaha memanggilnya.

"Shisui." Orang yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan kaget saat melihat Hokage melambai ke arahnya. "M-maafkan saya Hokage-sama. Saya tidak melihat Anda." Shisui membungkukkan badannya ke arah kakek tua itu yang hanya tertawa memandangnya. Semua Uchiha sama saja, mereka terlalu kaku. Kecuali mungkin satu orang.

"Kau terlihat buru-buru. Apa ada misi?" tanya Hokage. Shisui mengelus leher belakangnya bingung harus berkata apa. "Ano, sebenarnya ..."

"Eh? Sasuke sedang bertengkar dengan Itachi dan memintamu menjadi pengganti kakaknya?" Shisui mengangguk kaku. Sebenarnya sejak kemarin dia kebingungan mengasuh anak kecil itu. Ia tidak bisa menolak semua permintaan Sasuke. Anak itu sungguh bisa membuatnya melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan Shisui pun tidak pernah membayangkan akan melakukannya. Seperti menggoda ibu-ibu di pinggir jalan saat kalah taruhan darinya. Sungguh ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Itachi bisa menangani Sasuke. Terkadang ia seperti monster kecil yang selalu mendapatkan keinginannya. Atau mungkinkah Itachi juga kewalahan mengurus balita itu yang membuat Sasuke tidak mau menjadi adiknya lagi?

Hokage tertawa geli melihat raut wajah Shisui. "Oh Shisui aku punya ide." Dan Shisui mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Hokage kepadanya.

.

Dengan mata sedikit mengantuk Sasuke duduk cemberut di depan kakek tua jahat yang suka membuatnya marah. Shisui membawanya ke kantor Hokage dengan alasan ada sesuatu yang harus ia urus di sini. Dan sekarang di depannya duduk seorang Hokage. Tidak jauh di sebelah Hokage duduk Tsunade yang sedikit mabuk dan masih meminum sake-nya. Jiraiya berjongkok di depannya dan tersenyum lebar melihat wajah si kecil itu. Sedangkan Orochimaru tidak bisa menghapus senyum dan tatapan licik di wajahnya saat mendengar Sasuke akan datang. Persis di sebelah Sasuke duduk Kakashi yang di samping mengawasi gerak-gerik Orochimaru, juga ingin bermain dengan anak Uchiha itu.

"Kakak, kok Sasu diajak ke sini?" tanya Sasu setengah memelas menarik-narik baju Shisui.

"Kak Shisui ada urusan di sini sebentar, Sasu." Sasuke memberikan tatapan tidak suka ke arah Hokage. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih menganggap Hokage jahat karena merebut kakaknya. "Ih, Sasu nggak tanya sama kakek!"

"Ahaha. Kakek, eh? Ada juga yang berani marah kepadamu, Sensei." Jiraiya tertawa keras sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke. "Shisui, sungguh kerja yang bagus karena membawa bayi lucu ini ke sini!"

"Kami hanya mampir sebentar, Jiraiya-san. Sasu-chan juga terlihat kurang sehat hari ini." Shisui dan yang lainnya menyadari lingkaran hitam di mata anak kecil itu. Sebenarnya Shisui berniat membatalkan rencananya melihat kondisi Sasuke. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika Sasuke memaksa pergi. "Sasu-chan yakin nggak merasa pusing?"

"Sasu ngantuk kak. Sasu nggak bisa tidur semalam. Habis dino punya Sasu disandera kakak 'Tachi ..." Sasuke mengucek kedua matanya berusaha tetap terjaga. Tsunade berjalan mendekat dan memeluk anak itu tepat di dada besarnya yang membuat Sasuke kecil tidak dapat bernafas. "Huh Itachi itu memang jahat ya.. Ya sudah Sasu tinggal sama tante saja."

"Tsunade, Sasu-kun tidak bisa bernafas." Orochimaru sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan. Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangannya meminta tolong. "Aduh, maaf ya sayang. Tante nggak tahu." Tsunade melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium gemas pipi Sasuke yang berusaha memprotes. "Sasu mau minum biar nggak ngantuk?"

"T-Tsunade-san! Itu alkohol!" Shisui berteriak panik saat Tsunade memberikan segelas kecil sake ke arah Sasuke yang menerimanya dengan penasaran. "Sasu-chan jangan minum itu!" Tapi terlambat sudah karena Sasuke meneguknya habis dan dengan polos mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tsunade.

"Shisui, itu kan cuma air biasa." Tsunade tertawa geli sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Jiraiya, Hokage, Kakashi dan Orochimaru bernafas lega mendengarnya. Tapi mereka melihat sedikit perubahan di wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah dan pandangan matanya sedikit tidak fokus.

"Om Jira, itu buku ... hik ... apa .. hik ... an?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk buku yang berusaha Jiraiya berikan kepada Kakashi.

"TSUNADE, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SASUKE KECIL?" Jiraiya berteriak histeris kepada Tsunade yang sudah meminum habis botol keenamnya dan jatuh pingsan.

"Oh tidak. Oh tidak. Ini gawat. Itachi akan membunuhku. Lalu Mikoto-san akan mengulitiku. Belum lagi Fugaku-san pasti akan menenggelamkan mayatku ke laut." Shisui berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memegang kepalanya berusaha menarik keluar semua rambutnya karena frustasi.

"Om, hik ... Sasu pinjam ... hik ... bukunya ... Sasu mau ... hik ... lihat dalamnya." Sasuke menarik paksa buku di genggaman Kakashi yang berusaha menahannya. "Aduh, Sasuke. Maaf tapi bukunya bukan buat adik kecil seperti Sasu. Nanti kalau Sasu sudah besar baru boleh ... ukh baca!" Sasuke menarik semakin kuat. Untuk ukuran balita tenaganya cukup kuat.

"Biar om Orochi yang keluarkan racunnya dari tubuh Sasu-kun." Orochimaru membuka mulutnya dan terlihat taring yang siap menggigit leher Sasuke. "TUTUP MULUTMU OROCHIMARU! Tidak ada yang namanya racun di tubuh Sasu-chan!" pekik Shisui yang langsung menyambar tubuh kecil Sasuke yang akhirnya berhasil merebut buku _Icha-Icha Paradise_ edisi terbaru dari tangan Kakashi yang terjatuh dari atas kursi.

Hokage menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat apa yang terjadi di kantornya hanya karena seorang bocah kecil yang bahkan belum ada setengah jam duduk di situ. Jiraiya masih histeris sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Tsunade – wanita itu masih dalam keadaan sekarat. Kakashi yang mengusap-usap hidung dan lututnya kesakitan. Orochimaru yang bersedih di pojokan ruangan karena untuk kedua kalinya gagal mendapatkan Sasuke. Shisui masih dengan wajah panik dan kebingungan menggendong Sasuke mencoba melepaskan buku dewasa itu dari tangannya. Dan si kecil yang tanpa sengaja mabuk itu dengan santainya membolak-balik halaman buku di tangannya sambil berusaha menghindar dari serangan Shisui.

"Hokage-sama, aku mendengar ada suara ribut. Apa Anda baik-baik sa ... ja?" Pintu kantor Hokage terbuka dan di sana berdiri Itachi dengan mulut menganga melihat apa yang terjadi dan siapa saja yang berada di dalam. Ruangan itu sunyi seketika. Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran orang yang dikenalnya dengan amat santai melempar buku di tangannya ke arah sang kakak dengan sekuat tenaga dan berhasil mengenai wajah Itachi.

"Bukunya jelek ... hik ... kayak kakak .. hik!" Sasuke tertawa sambil menunjuk ke arah Itachi. Shisui, Kakashi, Hokage, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru berjengit saat mendengar buku itu jatuh ke lantai. Itachi yang masih syok dengan keadaan berusaha memutar otak jeniusnya untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang merah, di bawah matanya terdapat kantung mata, dan kedua bola matanya tidak fokus. Tawa yang dikeluarkan adiknya juga aneh. Otak Itachi hanya mengeluarkan satu jawaban yang membuatnya ingin terjun ke dasar jurang. Sasuke mabuk. Dan saat melihat judul buku yang dilempar ke arahnya, saraf sabarnya langsung putus seketika.

"Kami-sama aku berubah pikiran. Bunuh aku sekarang saja!" gumam Itachi sambil menghela nafas berat. Ia menghirup oksigen lagi lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Begitu berulang kali berusaha meredam amarahnya. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Hanya satu yang bisa terjadi saat ini, dan orang-orang di situ sudah tahu saat Itachi menatap mereka dengan mata merah. Seorang Itachi Uchiha untuk pertama kalinya mengamuk hebat. Dan target sasarannya tidak tanggung-tanggung. Seorang Hokage, tiga orang sannin, satu orang ANBU, dan satu anggota klan Uchiha yang merupakan sahabatnya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN KEPADA ADIKKU?!"

.

.

.

.

_Dan mereka semua mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal._

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan wajah geram Itachi menggendong adiknya pulang ke rumah. Hampir semua orang di jalanan memandangnya yang berjalan cepat menghentakkan kaki dengan keras. Semua orang memberikannya jalan, tidak berani dengan pandangan menakutkan sang kakak. Walaupun mereka masih terkagum-kagum melihat Sasuke justru tertawa sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Hentikan nyanyianmu, otouto!" perintah Itachi.

"'Tachi ... hik ... jelek kalau marah .. hik!" Sasuke menepuk pipi kakaknya. Ibu dan ayah pasti juga segera memecatnya menjadi kakak jika melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Balita itu masih tertawa-tawa sambil mempermainkan kakaknya. Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

"Kakak nggak peduli. Berapa kali kakak harus bilang jangan pernah menerima ajakan orang asing? Sekarang begini kan jadinya!" Itachi mau saja memberikan ceramah panjang kepada adiknya, tapi ia berhenti ketika Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Itachi. "Kak Shisui kan ... hik ... bukan orang asing. Lagian .. hik ... kakak juga ... hik ... nggak pernah dengerin Sasu." Mendengar kakaknya tidak merespon Sasuke kecil justru menangis. "Kakak ... hik ... m-maaf ... hik ... Sasu cuma kangen kakak ... Kalau Sasu ... hik... nggak buat nakal ... hik ... kakak nggak bakal lihat Sasu ... hik ... nggak bakal sayang sama Sasu ..."

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan mendengarkan tangis adiknya. Rumah besar milik kepala klan Uchiha itu sudah terlihat. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi di depan mereka. Tapi Itachi tidak ingin masuk sebelum adiknya itu diam. "Kalau kakak nggak sayang sama Sasu mana mungkin kakak mau bikin Hokage dan pengikutnya babak belur. Paling bagus juga besok kakak cuma dikeluarin dari ANBU. Tapi nggak _papa, _kakak kan jadi punya waktu buat Sasu sebelum ayah datang dan membunuh kakak. Coba dimana nggak sayangnya kakak sama Sasu? Sasu bilang sama kakak biar kakak tahu."

Sasuke menatap kakaknya. Ia baru sadar kalau selama ini banyak tanggung jawab yang diberikan orang-orang kepada Itachi. Tapi kakaknya itu berani melawan siapa saja termasuk orang yang mempercayainya jika mereka mencoba menyakiti Sasuke.

"HOA ... maafin Sasu... Sasu nggak mau kakak yang lain ... Sasu maunya ... hik ... cuma kakak!" Sasuke memeluk erat kakaknya yang hanya tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Kalaupun Sasu benci dan menggantikan kakak, kakak akan tetap sayang sama Sasu. Kau harus ingat kalau kita ini adalah keluarga, otouto..."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan mencium pipi kakaknya. "Tapi nanti .. hik ... balikin dino ke Sasu ya?!" Dan Itachi hanya tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

.

.

**_Sementara itu di dalam kantor Hokage ..._**

"H-hokage-sama, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi yang tidak melihat apa-apa karena satu matanya yang tersisa di selotip oleh Itachi. Kedua tangannya terikat bersama Orochimaru yang ada di belakangnya dan menangis sedih menatap ular-ularnya jatuh pingsan.

"H-hai. J-jangan khawatirkan aku ... Huhuhu Itachi sangat lucu kalau sedang marah .. Untung aku masih hidup untuk melihat momen ini." Dan Hokage yang sejak awal terbaring di atas lantai jatuh pingsan dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

Tidak jauh dari situ Jiraiya hanya menatap hampa buku _Icha-Icha Paradise_ yang disobek Itachi tepat di hadapannya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Sedangkan Shisui baru kali ini merasakan sakitnya ditendang Itachi di bagian _itu-_nya saat akan merebut Sasuke. Tsunade yang sejak tadi tidak mengikuti apa yang terjadi terbangun dari tidurnya. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**Special thanks to :**

**Tsuzuka 'Aita, Nano Kid, Ayam Berbulu Pink, , Uchiha Kirana, nadialovely, tomatocherry, AN Narra, Maehime, Rannada Youichi, kazusa kirihika, Fran Fryn Kun :**

**_Author nggak tahu harus bilang apa lagi selain terima kasih atas supportnya._**

**Terima kasih juga yang udah follow sama fave-in fic ini. Siapa pun yang juga baca fic ini dan tertawa karenanya, author ikutan bahagia.**

**Well, karena author lagi sedikit kebingungan untuk chapter berikutnya minta ide boleh nih dari temen-temen semua.. Atau apa mau author ceritain aja perjalanan Shisui selama jadi kakak baru Sasu? Hehehehe #mulaimuterotak #pinjemotakkakIta**

**.**

**Warm regards,**

**-petitewinsy-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning : Ini bukan chapter baru. Hanya sebuah filler yang saya dedikasikan untuk AN Narra yang udah request. Kuharap bisa mengisi kekosongan sementara author lagi nyari file author yang kalau bahasa jawanya itu bisa dibilang ****_'ketlingsup'_**** entah di folder-folder bagian mana. PLAK author bego banget nih! *sigh* *pukpuk kepala sendiri***

**So, sebelumnya author ucapkan terima kasih buat :**

**claire nunnaly, deshitiachan, Takoyaki Lovers, Natsuyakiko32 : aku seneng banget bisa bikin reader ketawa kalau baca cerita ini. hihi keep reading aja biar nggak gampang badmood ;)**

**AN Narra : Aah, lain kali jangan pake puppy eyes no jutsu dong... Puhliss, Author ngga nahan. Hahaha kidding. So, sesuai permintaan aja nih author bikinin ceritanya. Tapi maap bukan sebagai chapter baru, karena sebenarnya author uda bikin duluan -..- jadi mungkin dibilang filler aja deh ya... hehehe. terima kasih juga atas usulnya :D**

**shironeko97 : hewan peliharaan untuk teman main Sasu? Boleh juga. Mungkin Sasu bisa ngerebut Akamaru atau Pakkun dari tuannya. Hehehe :P**

** : haha maap2 kalau bikin Itachi-nya kejam. Habis bayanginnya lucu sih. Rookie 12 dan akademi ninja ditunggu aja. Pasti rusuh deh itu ^O^ apalagi kalau ditambahin garaa and the geng.**

**Maehime, tomatocherry, kazusa kirihika, Rannada Youichi, Nano Kid, ruennii uzumaki, Slyeranime : ikutan seneng deh bisa bikin ketawa ngakak. Shisui, Madara, Team Taka hmmm ... author puter otak dulu yah. Tapi kalau bisa semua chara yang penting di Naruto bakal masuk sih. Author usahain! :D**

**Btw, author udah putusin kalau fic ini hanya seputar humor, family dan brotherhood antara Sasu sama Ita aja. Intinya kepolosan Sasuke sih di dalam setiap situasi. Author usahain chara yang diminta para readers bisa dibikinin cerita masing-masing. Tapi no yaoi, romance, incest, or whateverlah itu namanya. Jadi maaaaaaaf banget banget seribu maaaaaaaaaaaaaaf kalau sedikit mengecewakan. Kalau ada request silakan bilang aja. No malu-malu! Haha #PLAK #abaikansaja.**

* * *

**Filler 1**

**.**

Ini dimana? Apa ini Konoha? Bukankah ia sedang berada di tengah perang? Kenapa Konoha tampak damai dan sejahtera saat ini?

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang ninja pelarian menatap kampung halamannya sendiri. Alam damai Konoha terlihat amat menyenangkan. Apa ini nyata? Atau perang yang sedang terjadi itu hanya mimpinya? Tapi sejak kapan Konoha menjadi dunia alien yang dengan beraninya mengambil tubuh orang-orang yang ia kenal – termasuk dirinya?

"Niaaaaaaawwwwwwwnnnn." Wajah Sasuke Uchiha berkedut kesal mendengar suara melengking di sebelahnya. Seorang anak kecil tidak lebih dari lima tahun bermain pesawat-pesawatan yang dengan rajinnya balita itu bikin sendiri dari kertas origami. Ia berlari, melompat, berlari lagi sambil merentangkan tangannya tinggi ke angkasa hingga berhenti tepat di kening Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang tajam Sasuke kecil yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Sebenarnya dia ada di dunia mana sih? Kenapa versi kecil dari dirinya terlihat amat riang dan tanpa beban? Seingat Sasuke, beberapa menit yang lalu ia berada di sebuah ruangan bersama Orochimaru dan keempat Hokage. Terus kenapa sekarang di depannya justru muncul anak aneh ini?

"Kakak, ini Sasu buatin pesawat buat kakak. Main sama Sasu ya, ya, ya!" Sasuke kecil meletakkan sebuah pesawat origami di telapak tangannya. Balita itu memutar dan bergelayutan di punggung Sasuke yang sedang berjongkok. "Kakak, ayo main! Main sama Sasu!" Kalau saja wajah anak itu tidak mirip dengan wajahnya, mungkin Sasuke sudah membuangnya ke sungai di depan mereka saat ini.

"Hn."

"Ih, kakak kok jawabnya cuma gitu sih!" Sasuke kecil yang masih bergelayutan itu mencibir tidak suka. "Kakak harus angkat pesawatnya ke atas kayak gini!" Sasuke kecil mengangkat satu tangannya kembali ke angkasa dengan tangan lainnya masih menopang dirinya di pundak Sasuke dewasa. "Kakak lihat Sasu! Lihat Sasu!"

_Keep cool, Sasuke_! Wajah Sasuke semakin menunjukkan rasa tidak suka. Apa ini tidak salah? Atau dunia yang sudah menjadi gila saat ini? Membayangkan dirinya sendiri bergelayutan manja seperti saat ini cukup membuat Sasuke syok.

Apa dulu ia semanja ini?

Apa itu sebabnya ayah selalu memandangnya sebelah mata?

Bukannya umur segini dulu ia sudah mengejar-ngejar Itachi untuk mengajarinya teknik shuriken? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah bermain pesawat-pesawatan?

"Kakak, kakak namanya siapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Kakak dari Uchiha ya? Kok Sasu nggak pernah lihat. Kakak tinggalnya di sebelah mananya rumah Sasu? Kakak kenal kakak Sasu nggak? Terus kakak kenal kakak Shisui juga nggak? Sasu suka sama mereka semua. Kakak mau juga kan jadi teman Sasu?!"

Sungguh cerewet sekali Sasuke Uchiha yang satu ini. Tidak bisakah dia bertanya satu per satu?

Sasuke tetap diam dan tidak bergerak. Ia berusaha memutar otaknya. Sungguh Sasuke tidak mengerti. Dimana Orochimaru? Dimana para Hokage? Dimana timnya? Baiklah, siapa saja tolong muncul di hadapannya sekarang dan beri penjelasan kepadanya. Siapa pun itu. Bahkan si bodoh Naruto juga boleh – asalkan Sasuke tahu bahwa dia tidak _nyasar _ke dunia ini sendirian.

"Kakak?" Sasuke kecil mencubit pipi Sasuke. "Kakak jangan _ngelamun. _Jawab Sasu dong, kak!"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Balita itu mengedipkan matanya mendengar pria yang baru saja ditemuinya itu memanggil namanya. "Apa kak?"

"Aku tidak memanggilmu. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha."

Balita itu terdiam sebentar berusaha berpikir. "Kok namanya bisa sama kayak Sasu?"

"Hn, entahlah." Sasuke tidak ingin tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu. Apapun yang bisa membuat balita versi dirinya itu diam. Tapi ia salah besar.

"Kakak kenal kakak?"

_Kakak kenal kakak? _Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya kurang mengerti. Oh, maksudnya apa Sasuke mengenal Itachi? Itachi. Sasuke berjengit memikirkan namanya. Kapan terakhir kali ia memanggilnya sebagai kakak? Kapan terakhir kali ia benar-benar melihatnya sebagai kakak sebelum kemudian membencinya?

Itachi? Apa itu berarti di dunia ini Itachi masih hidup?

"Kurasa begitu." Jawaban singkat padat dan jelas itu langsung membuat Sasuke kecil melompat gembira. "Kakak, kalau gitu bantuin Sasu bikin pesawat yang banyak ya?!"

"Untuk?"

"Buat dimainin sama kakaknya Sasu nanti. Kan kakak juga kenal kakak. Nanti kita main sama-sama ya." Sasuke kecil mengeluarkan kertas origami yang ia bawa dari rumah dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke versi dewasa. Sasuke hampir saja menolak mentah-mentah. Lagipula untuk apa ninja kriminal sepertinya membuat origami? Tapi begitu melihat mata besar miliknya sendiri dan pipi yang berwarna merah itu membuatnya langsung tunduk.

Sasuke Uchiha tunduk kepada Sasuke Uchiha? Lelucon apa ini?!

Dengan ragu, Sasuke menerima kertas dari adik kecil itu. Bermain bersama? Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Tetapi bersama Itachi? Sasuke tidak yakin itu. Memangnya kakak super sibuknya itu punya waktu? Seingat Sasuke, dulu sekali ia selalu memohon-mohon kepada Itachi untuk bermain dengannya, tapi ditolak terus.

Sasuke melihat balita itu duduk di atas rumput di depannya. Dengan lincah ia mulai melipat-lipat kertas yang ada di tangan mungilnya. Wajahnya cerah. Apa dulu wajahnya memang seperti itu? Apa dulu Sasuke memang anak yang periang sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu? Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingat masa kecilnya.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dia tidak tahu dia berada dimana dan pada masa apa atau jurus apa yang membuatnya terjatuh ke sini. Tapi mungkin setidaknya ia bisa membantu dirinya sendiri membuat pesawat untuk bermain bersama Itachi.

"Hanya buat pesawat? Sebanyak ini?" Sasuke duduk di atas rumput dan menunjuk kertas origami milik balita itu. Sasuke kecil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya cemberut dengan pipi merah menggembung. _Sekarang aku baru tahu kenapa orang-orang dulu menyebutku imut. _(Dasar Sasuke narsis!)

"Sasu nggak bisa bikin yang lain." Sasuke mendengus. Yang benar saja? Sasuke yakin dirinya adalah ahli origami. Ia bahkan bisa membuat dari yang paling sederhana hingga yang paling rumit sekalipun. Tentu saja ini rahasia besar. Dulu ia hampir menghabiskan waktunya membuat origami jika ayah atau Itachi menolaknya. Mungkin hanya ibu yang tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat itu. Mendengar dirinya sendiri mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bisa membuat pesawat sungguh melukai harga dirinya sebagai origami-ers profesional (?).

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu." Sekali lagi wajah balita itu terlihat gembira. Mata dan senyum di bibirnya mengembang lebar dan menarik pipi chubby merah itu. Sasuke mungkin merasa ini adalah hal teraneh yang terjadi pada hidupnya setelah kebohongan yang selalu menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya selama ini. Mengajari diri sendiri cara membuat origami bukanlah hal normal yang dilakukan orang banyak. Apa lagi jika dirimu lebih muda sebelas tahun.

Hampir dua jam berlalu dan kedua Sasuke berhasil membuat banyak bentuk origami. Mulai dari pesawat – sesuai permintaan Sasuke kecil – hingga jenis-jenis hewan seperti burung, kucing, kupu-kupu, ikan, hingga _masterpiece_ yang paling Sasuke kecil banggakan adalah iguana yang sekilas hampir mirip boneka dino-nya. Tentu saja semua itu dengan bantuan Sasuke dewasa.

"Kakak, terus ini gimana?" Sasuke kecil menyodorkan kertas miliknya yang sudah separuh jalan terlipat dengan bingung. Sasuke besar mengamati kertas itu beberapa detik sebelum menemukan sedikit kesalahan lipatan pada kertas Sasuke. "Sasu salah buat lipatannya. Harusnya seperti ini." Sasuke membuka lipatannya dan membenarkannya. Mereka melanjutkan dalam diam. Sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak merasa setenang ini. Sasuke kecil sekarang duduk di pangkuannya sambil mengamati kertas di tangan Sasuke. Jika orang-orang melihat mereka mungkin akan tampak seperti kakak beradik bermain bersama. Dengan wajah serupa yang hanya berbeda di umur saja. Mungkin tidak ada yang sadar kalau mereka adalah orang yang sama.

Karena Sasuke dewasa menentang keras bahwa iguana yang sudah mereka buat mirip dengan boneka dino, ia harus bersusah payah membuat origami dinosaurus saat ini – sesuai tantangan sang balita. Sedikit rumit, kurang lebihnya dua puluh tiga lipatan harus ia kerjakan sebelum menjadi dinosaurus utuh. Tapi setidaknya kerja kerasnya akan berbayar karena sejak Sasuke setuju membuat dinosaurus, balita kecil itu akhirnya mau mengunci mulutnya.

"Nah, jadi." Sasuke menunjukkan karya terakhirnya kepada Sasuke kecil yang langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengagumi pekerjaannya. "Kakak, ini bagus sekali. Ini buat Sasu kan?" Sasuke kecil tertawa lebar masih melihat dinosaurus di tangannya. Sasuke hanya memperhatikannya dan mengangguk kecil. Kapan terakhir kali ia punya senyum selebar itu? Dia sudah tidak pernah tersenyum sekarang. Susah rasanya menggerakkan otot-otot wajahnya lagi.

Sasuke terbangun dari lamunannya saat balita itu menarik-narik lengannya. "Kakak ayo pulang. Sasu mau tunjukin ini ke kakak." Seketika juga Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari balita itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika bertemu dengan Itachi saat ini. Setelah mengetahui segala kebenaran, Sasuke masih bingung bagaimana harus menerima kenyataan.

Sasuke kecil menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. "Kakak nggak mau?" Matanya sudah mulai membesar dan hampir berkaca-kaca. Sasuke sedikit terenyuh melihat versi kecilnya itu.

"Untuk apa aku ikut?" tanya Sasuke.

"Biar kakak tahu siapa yang bantuin Sasu bikin semuanya. Ayo kak! Tadi kan kakak janji mau main sama-sama." Sasuke menarik kembali tangan Sasuke besar. Tenaganya memang tidak seberapa, tapi terlihat sekali kalau Sasuke kecil tidak mau menyerah. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan membiarkan balita itu menggeretnya pulang ke rumah.

Bertemu dengan Itachi.

Melihat seluruh klannya masih hidup.

Dan melihat seluruh kehidupan lamanya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Sasuke kenal betul rumah siapa di depannya ini. Di dalamnya tinggal ayah, ibu, kakak dan dirinya sendiri. Rumah yang selalu terlihat sepi seakan tidak memiliki nyawa. Namun berbeda saat Sasuke melihat balita itu masuk dan berteriak memanggil kakaknya.

Gugup itu yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Sebagai ninja terlatih ia bisa mendengarkan suara langkah kaki berjalan menuju ke arahnya dan balita kecil itu. Dia tahu betul langkah ini. Langkah ringan dan tenang siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi Uchiha. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya mencengkeram tangan Sasuke kecil amat kencang. Terlalu kencang hingga Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya saat akhirnya Itachi muncul di hadapan mereka.

Tidak ada yang bergerak. Tidak ada yang berbicara, semuanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Kecuali balita manja itu yang tersenyum riang pada Itachi.

Itachi sekilas memperhatikan Sasuke kecil sebelum menoleh ke versi lainnya. Kakak yang bahkan hanya setinggi dadanya itu memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Mulutnya diam dan terkunci menatap mata hitam kakaknya, mata yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia lihat. Mata yang selama ini selalu terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli, namun di dalamnya tersimpan banyak hal.

"Kakaaaaaakkkk!" Sasuke masih mematung melihat anak kecil itu berlari dan memeluk sang kakak. Itachi sedikit terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangan ke adik kecilnya. "Kakak, lihat lihat! Sasu bikin banyak origami. Kakak Sasuke bantuin Sasu bikinnya tadi. Katanya kakak Sasuke kenal sama kakak, terus tadi ajarin Sasu bikinnya gimana. Ayo main kak!" Sasuke sekarang melihat dirinya menggandeng tangan Itachi dengan manja.

"Kakak ... Sasuke?" Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Itachi mengetahui siapa dirinya sejak pertama menatapnya. Terkadang ia ingin mengutuk kepintaran berlebihan milik kakaknya itu. "Namamu Sasuke?"

"Hn." _Itachi, kau pura-pura bodoh atau hanya mengujiku?_ Sasuke menggerutu sedikit kesal di dalam hatinya. Tapi ia tidak dapat menolak keinginan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia ingin menjadi Sasuke kecil lagi. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini ia ingin menukar tempatnya dengan anak manja berwajah sama itu. Ia juga ingin menggandeng dan memeluk kakaknya. Selagi ia bisa melihat Itachi. Selagi ia bisa melihat kakaknya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dimana dirinya sekarang, pada zaman apa, dan jutsu apa yang membawanya ke sini. Sasuke hanya bersyukur bisa bertemu kakaknya lagi.

Mata Sasuke hampir saja keluar dari pelipisnya ketika melihat Itachi tersenyum. Matanya membesar – sudah lama ia tidak melakukan ini. Matanya membesar seperti balita manja itu. Sekali lagi ia ingin bertanya, ini dunia apa? Apa ini Konoha? Jika ini nyata, apa Itachi akan tersenyum seperti itu? Yang Sasuke ingat sampai sekarang hanyalah senyum Itachi sebelum kematiannya.

Sambil menggandeng Sasuke kecil yang membawa sekantung penuh origami, Itachi kecil berjalan menuju Sasuke dewasa. Sebelum ia tahu apa yang terjadi, Itachi menggandeng tangannya. "Tentu saja Sasuke. Ayo kita bermain."

Terkadang kenyataan itu sangat menyakitkan dan mimpi begitu indah yang membuat kita tidak ingin bangun darinya. Namun terkadang apa yang kita impikan, itulah kenyataan. Sudah lama ia terpuruk dalam kebohongan, tapi jika ini adalah kenyataan maka ia tidak akan meminta lebih. Karena ia tahu pada akhir hari ini, ia akan kembali ke dunia dimana peperangan sedang berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

"Niaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwnnn. Wuuussss!" Sasuke melihat diri kecilnya bermain pesawat-pesawatan sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan tambahan dinosaurus di tangan satunya yang berusaha memakan pesawat itu. Sasuke dan Itachi hanya duduk mendampingi balita itu. Terkadang Itachi menimpali permainan adiknya dan Sasuke lebih memilih diam.

"Jadi, kalau sudah besar Sasuke akan menjadi pendiam sepertimu?" Sasuke tersentak mendengar Itachi membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

"Hn. Salahkan dirimu, Itachi."

"Aku? Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Kau harus cari tahu sendiri." Sasuke menjawab datar. Beberapa detik Itachi menatapnya. Sasuke melihat dari sudut matanya. Ia bisa pastikan bahwa Itachi sedang berpikir sambil mengamatinya. "Aku pasti melakukan sesuatu yang buruk sampai Sasu menjadi seperti ini." Sekali lagi Sasuke terkejut dengan tingkah kakaknya. Itachi berdiri menepuk-nepuk atas kepala Sasuke. Pria itu bisa melihat kakaknya tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

_Oh, jangan berani-beraninya kau menangis di sini, Sasuke! _Sasuke berusaha menahan dirinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk. Tapi hampir saja air matanya menetes, Itachi justru memukul kepalanya dengan kuat yang membuat dahi Sasuke terbentur lututnya sendiri. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap galak Itachi. Dan sang kakak membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Aku masih kakakmu, jadi jangan hanya panggil Itachi!" Itachi melipat tangannya di dada. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap geli kakaknya itu. "Tapi kau lebih kecil dariku, Itachi?" kata Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

Itachi memukul kepala Sasuke sekali lagi. "Tapi tetap saja aku masih lebih tua darimu. Bayangkan perasaan Itachi besar yang tidak dipanggil kakak oleh adiknya sendiri." Rahang Sasuke jatuh seketika. Apa Itachi baru saja membicarakan perasaan? Sejak kapan? Itachi Uchiha? Yah, Sasuke yakin dia pasti sedang tidak di bumi sekarang.

"Dia sudah mati. Sekedar informasi saja, kau mati muda Itachi." Wajah Itachi tidak berubah sedikitpun. "Kau tidak terganggu? Aku baru saja memberitahu masa depanmu."

Itachi menghela nafasnya dan dengan tabah menerangkan sesuatu yang seharusnya semua orang sudah tahu. "Semua orang pasti mati, Sasuke."

"Oh, tentu saja kata-kata pintar Itachi Uchiha," cibir Sasuke.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Ada yang harus kau katakan kepadaku, otouto?" tanya Itachi memicingkan mata. Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Itachi memang selalu di luar dugaan. Dimana Itachi besar yang tidak terganggu jika Sasuke tidak memanggilnya kakak? Oh iya, dia sudah mati. Dan Sasuke yang membunuhnya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku, niisan?" Sasuke memandang Itachi tepat di matanya. Sang kakak tidak dapat menahan senyum kecil namun bangga kepada adiknya itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke sekali lagi. "Begitu lebih baik."

"Kakak, kenapa kakak pukul kepala kakak Sasuke?" Baik Itachi dan Sasuke besar lupa jika selama ini ada Sasuke kecil di situ yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Itachi berjalan dan berjongkok di hadapan balita itu. Sekali lagi ia menjelaskan dengan sabar kepada adiknya, namun beda versi. "Karena adikku sayang ... Sasuke besar ini tidak mau panggil kakak dengan sebutan kakak. Jadi kakak harus memukul kepalanya."

Butuh beberapa menit untuk balita itu memproses apa yang dikatakan Itachi sebelum ia sadar apa maksudnya. "HAH?!" Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Akhirnya balita itu sadar kalau sedari tadi Sasuke adalah dirinya sendiri. Sungguh Itachi selalu benar bahwa ia adalah adiknya yang bodoh. Dan sekarang juga ia yakin bahwa anak manja itu merupakan masa lalunya. Sasuke Uchiha, si kecil polos yang amat manja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Maaaaaffffffff tapi author butuh waktu untuk mencari dan mempublish chapter yang asli. Huhuhu. Semoga author bisa publish secepatnya. Next kita kembali ke cerita humor family lainnya dengan korban-korban baru yang semakin banyak di otak author ini. #PLAK #semoga nggak ilang lagi filenya.**

**See you soon minna :D**

**Arigato gozaimasu,**

**-petitewinsy-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Itachi, kau cari di bawah. Ibu akan memeriksa di sini sekali lagi." Mikoto menyuruh Itachi yang langsung berlari ke lantai bawah rumahnya. Sang ibu terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berkeliling satu per satu ruangan di lantai atas namun nihil. Tidak tampak sosok yang sedang ia cari, yaitu Sasuke.

"Sasuke sayang, kau dimana?" Tidak ada jawaban sedikit pun. "Sasu, ayo jawab ibu dong. Ibu janji nggak nakalin Sasu lagi deh." Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban. Mikoto ingin sekali mencabut seluruh rambutnya karena frustasi. Sudah satu jam lamanya ia mencari pria kecil itu namun tidak menemukannya dimana pun. Hampir seluruh rumah sudah ia selidiki berkali-kali. Bagaimana mungkin hawa keberadaan Uchiha kecil itu bisa menghilang seutuhnya, padahal ia bukanlah ninja terlatih.

Mikoto mendesah dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia berharap Itachi bisa menemukan adiknya. Si bungsu itu selalu menurut kepada kakaknya kan?

Mikoto melihat Itachi yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah sama lelahnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan Mikoto sudah tahu apa artinya itu. Sasuke juga tidak ada di lantai bawah. Lalu dimana anak itu?

Sasuke tidak mungkin pergi jauh dari rumah kan? Fisiknya sedang tidak kuat hari ini. Berjalan saja timpang, apalagi melarikan diri dari rumah. Semuanya karena salah Mikoto. Sebenarnya bukan salahnya juga. Saat itu Mikoto hanya membawakan sebotol obat penurun panas yang diberikan oleh Shizune kepada dirinya untuk Sasuke. Anak itu langsung lari dan bersembunyi entah dimana sebelum berkata ia akan membenci ibunya kalau memaksa meminum obat itu. Dan jika saja Mikoto tidak panik, ia akan memuji kecepatan Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan sang ibu.

_"Aaaaa, ibu jahat! Sasu nggak mau minum itu!" Sasuke memberontak tidak suka saat Mikoto menyodorkan sesendok cairan kental berwarna hijau ke arahnya. Tapi berkat tubuh Sasuke yang tidak mau diam, obat itu berhasil dijatuhkannya ke atas kasur yang langsung menyerap larutan tersebut. "Ibu jangan paksa-paksa Sasu, aaah! Sasu nanti bakalan benci ibu!" Melihat kesempatan saat ibunya terkejut dan lengah, Sasuke langsung turun dari kasur dan berlari menghilang dari pandangan sambil melawan kepala dan badannya yang sakit._

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua ributkan sejak tadi sih?" Wajah Mikoto berkedut kesal saat melihat Fugaku yang dengan santainya membolak-balik halaman surat kabar di meja makan. Sedangkan dirinya dan Itachi sejak tadi lari kesana kemari berharap makhluk kecil dengan rambut pantat ayam itu tidak pingsan di suatu tempat.

Itachi baru saja hendak menjawab ayahnya, namun Mikoto lebih cepat. "FUGAKU, JIKA KAU HANYA BERKOMENTAR DAN TIDAK ADA KERJAAN SEPERTI SEKARANG INI LEBIH BAIK KAU ANGKAT PAN**T PEMALASMU ITU DAN BANTU AKU MENCARI ANAKMU!"

Baik Itachi dan Fugaku langsung menganga tidak percaya. Apa Mikoto baru saja berteriak? Seorang Mikoto yang terkenal lembut baru saja meneriaki Fugaku sang kepala klan? Oh, dia pasti sedang benar-benar stres sekarang! Dan Itachi berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah kaku Fugaku berubah menjadi 'wajah tidak terdeskripsikan' setelah kena semprot sang istri.

"Ibu, apa perlu aku cari di luar?" tanya Itachi. Melihat Mikoto memandangnya tajam, Itachi langsung cepat-cepat melanjutkan. "Yah, Sasuke mungkin sedang sakit, tapi dia itu juga lincah. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau mencari di sekitar rumah. Mungkin ia pergi ke rumah bibi Uruchi atau juga Shisui-nii."

"Hm, baiklah. Itachi kau cari di sekitar komplek Uchiha. Dan kau _mister_ Fugaku!" Mikoto langsung mengembalikan arah pandangannya kepada sang suami yang terduduk kaku. "Kau bantu Itachi sekarang!"

"Hey, aku ini masih banyak pekerjaan. Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pertemuan klan ..."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan urusan klan! Kalau kalian tidak menemukan Sasuke, tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke dalam rumah! Titik!" Sungguh Fugaku heran bahwa Mikoto selalu menjadi seperti seorang setan jika ini menyangkut alien kecil itu. Dulu saat ia mengatakan Sasuke adalah alien begitu. Sekarang juga begitu. Sungguh ibu dan anak tidak ada bedanya. Sama-sama tidak jelas. Yang bisa Fugaku lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengikuti si sulung Uchiha mencari alien itu.

"Dasar wanita menyusahkan!" gerutu Fugaku.

"Kau bilang apa Fugaku?" geram Mikoto.

"Aku bilang aku pergi dulu, nyonya!"

"Hmph!" Mikoto menyilangkan kedua tangannya menunggu para pria Uchiha itu terbirit-birit keluar dari rumah. Sekali lagi rumah itu sepi tak bersuara. Mikoto memandang sekelilingnya berusaha berpikir. Di mana Sasuke bersembunyi? Jika jadi anak itu, ia akan bersembunyi di mana ya? Tempat yang paling jarang dikunjungi di rumah ini. Tapi di mana? Semua sudah ia dan Itachi periksa. Kamar, gudang, kolong meja, dapur, kulkas, lemari pakaian, di bawah kasur, kamar mandi, hingga ruang latihan . Daerah mana yang terlewatkan?

"Sasuke ... Sasu di mana? Ayo jawab ibu, nak!" Mikoto berteriak ke seisi ruangan, namun lagi-lagi hening. Satu menit, sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit, satu jam berlalu lagi masih dengan hasil sama.

Di sebuah sudut ruangan gelap di rumah kepala klan itu ada seorang anak kecil yang duduk mendekam dengan geram. Wajahnya merah karena panas, pipinya menggelembung kesal, dan kedua tangannya menopang dagu. Ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan ibunya dari dalam sini. Selama ini tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia duduk bersembunyi di dalam lemari kecil bawah tangga tempat ayahnya menyimpan dokumen dan senjata. Karena tubuh kecilnya dan gelap ruangan ini, membuat Itachi tidak melihatnya saat mengecek ke dalam. Dan Sasuke bersyukur karena itu.

Satu hal mengapa Sasuke sangat membenci sakit adalah fakta bahwa ia harus meminum obat jika ingin sembuh. Balita kecil itu sedikit menyesal karena kemarin bermain-main di taman seperti biasa dengan Naruto, namun tidak memperhatikan langkahnya hingga tercebur ke dalam kolam. Dan sekarang ia harus merasakan tidak enaknya menderita flu, panas, dan radang tenggorokan secara bersamaan.

"Sasuke!" Sekali lagi ia mendengar Mikoto memanggil dirinya. Ia masih kesal dengan ibunya yang ingin memberinya obat aneh berwarna hijau. Ia masih ingat bagaimana bentuk dan rasanya obat itu dulu. Obat itu kental dan berasa mint untuk melegakan tenggorokan, namun setelah ditelan entah mengapa ia merasa ingin muntah karena lidahnya menjadi pahit. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin mengulang sejarah di mana ia harus menelan larutan itu sehari tiga kali hingga penyakitnya benar-benar hilang.

"Sasu nggak mau keluar. Ibu jahat sama Sasu!" gerutu Sasuke dalam bisikan.

Mikoto sekali lagi berusaha menarik nafas dan duduk di atas tangga. "Sasu, kau dimana sayang? Jangan musuhin ibu dong, nak." Dia mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka dan Itachi beserta Fugaku berjalan masuk dengan tangan kosong. Mikoto rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Kemana bayi kecilnya saat ini? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Apa ia pingsan di suatu tempat? Mikoto tidak tahu.

GEDUBRAK! GUBRAK! PRAK!

Ketiga Uchiha saling berpandangan mendengar suara yang amat keras, seperti sesuatu jatuh. Dan itu tepat di bawah tangga tempat Mikoto duduk. Mereka hanya bisa berpikir satu hal. "Mungkinkah ..."

BRAK!

"IBU, ADA LABA-LABA NEMPEL DI SASU!" Dengan suara parau akhirnya muncullah sosok kecil yang selama ini dicari dengan tampang tanpa dosa dari balik pintu ruang kecil bawah tangga sambil menyeka ujung rambutnya yang terserang jaring laba-laba. Setelah seharian penuh mencari di sekeliling rumah dan komplek Uchiha, Itachi rasanya ingin menghancurkan tembok melihat wajah polos bocah yang katanya sedang sakit itu. Fugaku menggeram kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Dan Mikoto menghamburkan rasa senangnya sambil memeluk Sasuke kecil.

"Sasu sayang sejak tadi ada di sini. Oh, kenapa ibu bisa begitu bodoh tidak mengecek di sini." Sasuke sudah hampir kehabisan nafas di bawah pelukan kencang ibunya. "Sini, biar ibu bersihkan." Mikoto membersihkan rambut dan wajah Sasuke yang juga penuh debu. Tapi wajah Mikoto berubah horor seketika saat merasakan wajah Sasuke lebih panas daripada sebelum anak itu menghilang. Bibirnya juga kering dan tidak berwarna sedikitpun. Mungkin sebentar lagi kening Sasuke bisa digunakan untuk menggoreng telur jika tidak segera diobati.

Sasuke merasakan pandangan Mikoto dan itu berarti mimpi buruk baginya. Sungguh kebodohan yang tidak akan balita itu lupakan, ia harus terjatuh dan membuka persembunyiannya hanya karena laba-laba aneh di dalam ruangan itu. Tapi jangan salahkan Sasuke jika ia takut dengan laba-laba yang hampir sebesar telapak tangannya. Walaupun sekarang ia lebih memilih menjadi mangsa laba-laba itu daripada mangsa seorang Mikoto Uchiha.

"Itachi, bisa tolong ambilkan botol berwarna coklat di atas meja makan?" ujar Mikoto.

"Hn, dengan senang hati ibu." Satu lagi pelajaran bagi Sasuke adalah jangan pernah membuat Itachi lelah atau kau akan mati tersiksa selama satu jam. Jangan kau pikir satu jam itu cepat. Mungkin cepat, tapi efek siksaan Itachi tidak akan terlupakan seumur hidup. Ia bisa melihat seringai jahat mulai menempel di wajah kakaknya yang dengan sigap berlari mengambil botol obat yang dimaksud.

"Ibu ... " Sasuke kecil mulai merengek. Matanya kembali membesar dan pipinya menggelembung. Sayangnya rona merah pipinya hilang karena wajahnya teramat pucat saat ini. Mikoto hampir saja terenyuh dengan pandangan itu jika saja ia tidak beralih kembali ke bibir pucat dan panas sang adik.

"Tidak sayang, tidak kali ini. Sasu harus minum obat supaya lekas sembuh. Lihat wajah Sasu seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Ibu kan tidak mau lihat Sasu jadi seperti ini." Sekarang wajah Sasuke sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menangis. Ia tidak mungkin minta tolong pada Itachi yang sudah kembali dengan botol mematikan itu. Lagipula Itachi sudah kebal dengan rengekannya.

Lalu Sasuke melihat ke arah Fugaku yang memejamkan mata tidak peduli. Sang ayah berusaha mengabaikan pandangan mematikan alien kecilnya itu. "Dengarkan ibumu, Sasuke."

Mata Sasuke semakin membesar saat melihat Mikoto menuangkan cairan kental hijau itu ke dalam sendok obat. Dalam beberapa detik sendok itu akan dipaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Bahkan sebelum ia menelan obat itu, Sasuke sudah bisa merasakan pahit di lidahnya yang membuat dirinya ingin muntah.

"Ayo, Sasuke. Bilang 'aaaah'!" Mikoto menyodorkan sendok berisi obat tersebut tepat di depan mulut Sasuke yang masih terkunci rapat. Yah, kalau tidak ada yang mau menolongnya, maka mau tidak mau Sasuke akan melakukannya sendiri. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke menepis ramuan aneh itu dan menjatuhkan sendoknya ke atas lantai.

"SASUKE!" Mikoto terkejut melihat tingkah nakal anak bungsunya. "Itachi, kejar Sasuke!" Tanpa perlu pemberitahuan panjang, Itachi mengejar anak kecil itu. "FUGAKU KAU JUGA!" raung Mikoto yang berusaha berdiri dari posisinya saat ini.

"Otouto, jangan lari!" Itachi mengejar Sasuke yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Tubuh Sasuke sedang tidak kuat untuk berlari saat ini, namun sayang tubuh Itachi sama lelahnya setelah seharian mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Mereka berkejar-kejaran mengelilingi meja di ruang keluarga. "Nggak mau! Ibu jahat! Sasu nggak mau minum itu! Kakak jahat! Ayah jahat!"

Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa Itachi menarik kerah baju Sasuke yang bisa ia gapai dan menarik paksa anak itu. "HOAAA!" Sasuke menatap wajah kakaknya yang memandangnya galak. "Minum obatnya sekarang, otouto!"

"Nggak mau!"

"Kalau nggak mau, kakak paksa nih!"

"Aaaaah, kakak! Lepasin Sasu!" Sasuke kecil meronta-ronta di bawah cengkeraman kakaknya. Kakinya berusaha menendang sang kakak, namun Itachi hanya menjauhkan dirinya dari serangan tak berdaya itu.

Lima menit kemudian Sasuke menyerah. Namun itu sebelum ia melihat Mikoto datang dengan sendok lain berisi larutan yang sama. Terkutuklah Shizune atau siapa pun yang membuat larutan itu. "Kakak ..." Nah, Itachi tidak akan mempan dengan suara merengek adiknya itu. "Kakak ..."

"Tidak, tidak. Sekarang minum obat dulu baru kakak lepasin!" Itachi berkata dengan tegas.

"Bukan itu. Sasu cuma mau bilang kalau ada laba-laba jalan di tangan kakak. Kayaknya mau masuk ke dalam baju kakak." Sasuke berkata dengan nada sepolos mungkin saat ia melihat laba-laba sebesar telapak tangannya yang menempel di bajunya tadi berjalan di tangan Itachi.

"ARGH!" Itachi berteriak kaget dan terjatuh menabrak meja di belakangnya, Sasuke lepas seketika. Balita kecil itu harus berterima kasih pada laba-laba temuannya itu nanti. Ia berlari ke arah luar dan menabrak kaki Mikoto yang langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan sekali lagi menjatuhkan obat di tangannya. "Itachi kenapa kau lepas Sasuke?! Fugaku cepat tangkap anak itu!"

"Tch, menyusahkan saja. SASUKE UCHIHA CEPAT SERAHKAN DIRIMU!" Sasuke melihat ayahnya berdiri menghalangi pintu jalannya keluar. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia tidak bisa keluar. Bersyukurlah ia berumur lima tahun dan tingginya hanya selutut ayahnya. Sasuke bisa dengan mudah melewati bawah kaki Fugaku yang terbuka lebar.

"FUGAKU, DASAR TIDAK BECUS!" teriak Mikoto lagi.

"Hey, jangan salahkan aku! Kau sendiri tidak mau mengejar Sasuke!" balas Fugaku.

"Aku membawa obat, bodoh!" Mikoto berjalan cepat melewati Fugaku. "Sasuke kembali ke sini dan minum obatmu!" teriak Mikoto kepada anak kecilnya yang sudah separuh jalan menuju ke pintu luar.

"Seperti ada gunanya saja. Anak itu tidak akan mendengarkan." Fugaku berbalik ke arah Itachi yang baru saja selesai menyelamatkan nyawanya dari laba-laba. "Itachi, berikan aku shuriken!"

"Ayah, kau tidak akan ..."

"FUGAKU! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Mikoto memandang suaminya tidak percaya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar kalau Fugaku meminta shuriken pada Itachi untuk dilemparkan ke arah Sasuke?

"Sudah cepat berikan!" Lelah dengan semua yang terjadi, akhirnya Itachi memberikan dua shuriken kepada ayahnya. Mungkin kali ini akan berhasil. Ia sepenuhnya setuju rencana ayahnya, tapi tidak berani menyuarakannya di depan ibunya.

"FUGAKU KAU GIL ... LA!" Terlambat sudah karena Fugaku telah melempar dua shuriken itu ke arah Sasuke untuk membuatnya berhenti. Sasuke tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya mengingat suara mereka bertiga yang berada di belakangnya sangat jelas untuk telinga kecilnya mendengar. Entah ini efek panas yang membuatnya sedikit gila dan bergerak cepat atau apa, tapi Sasuke segera merubah haluan dan berbalik arah menuju mereka bertiga. Ia berlari cepat layaknya banteng dan menabrak Itachi yang membelalakkan matanya, dan tersandung kakinya sendiri, dan terjatuh kembali.

"SASUKE!" Mikoto dan Fugaku mengejar anak itu yang hanya menjulurkan lidah ke arah mereka. Untuk ukuran anak yang sedang sakit, Sasuke sangat hiperaktif. Bahkan orang tidak akan tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang sakit jika tidak merasakan panas tubuh dan bibirnya yang pucat.

"Ugh, kesabaranku sudah habis. Sasuke, ke sini kau! Biar kupakai genjutsu padamu! Cepat minum obatnya!" geram Itachi yang merangkak bangun menuju Sasuke.

"ITACHI MATIKAN SHARINGANMU!" Mikoto melotot horror.

"LAKUKAN PADA ALIEN KECIL ITU SEKARANG, ITACHI! ATAU AKU YANG AKAN MELAKUKANNYA SENDIRI!" teriak Fugaku menyemangati sang kakak.

"KE SINI KAU BOCAH KECIL! KAKAK NGGAK AKAN BERI AMPUN KALI INI!" Itachi berlari mengejar Sasuke yang kali ini memilih menaiki tangga dan pergi ke dalam kamarnya.

"HOEEE! JAHAAAT! SEMUA JAHAT SAMA SASU!" Wajah pucat Sasuke sudah banjir air mata. Namun ia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang atau Itachi akan menaruhnya dalam genjutsu. Sayang sepertinya kaki Sasuke sudah tidak kuat untuk berlari lagi hingga untuk kedua kalinya Itachi berhasil meraih kerah miliknya dan mengangkat bayi nakal itu tinggi. Dengan penuh kebanggaan, sang kakak membawa tersangka kecil itu turun ke hadapan ibunya yang sudah bersiap dengan cairan kental di tangannya.

GEDUBRAK! GUBRAK! PRAK!

Well, anggap saja semua yang terjadi hari ini tidak berakhir bahagia untuk kakak adik Uchiha. Ketiga kalinya dalam waktu beberapa menit Itachi terpeleset dan kembali terjatuh, kali ini dengan punggung yang mengenai anak tangga. Selama itu pula tangannya terlepas dari Sasuke dan bocah kecil itu melayang jatuh ke bawah.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sasuke berteriak sambil menutup matanya, siap jatuh kapan saja. Tapi, ia merasakan seseorang menangkap dirinya. Saat membuka mata, Sasuke sudah berada di tangan Fugaku. Si bungsu itu bisa saja tersenyum senang karena Fugaku yang menangkapnya jika saja tidak ada sendok obat terperangkap di mulutnya. Matanya membesar dan berkaca-kaca saat merasakan larutan hijau kental itu berjalan dari mulut menuju tenggorokan dan lanjut ke dalam. Mikoto tersenyum bangga melihat keberhasilan kerja sama keluarga kecilnya.

Sayangnya, keberuntungan seperti tidak berpihak pada Sasuke kecil hari ini. Sekian.

.

.

**_Esoknya ..._**

"Itachi, kau tidak ada pekerjaan?" tanya Mikoto yang penasaran melihat anak sulungnya masih santai tengkurap di atas tempat tidur.

"Berdiri saja nggak bisa, mau kerja gimana, ibu?!" gerutu Itachi yang merasakan punggungnya hampir retak karena semalam. Sungguh moodnya sangat jelek sejak saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n : Cuma author yang ngerasain atau sinyal memang lagi jelek ya akhir-akhir ini? Author harus ke warnet buat ngeposting. Bleuuuuh... tapi ya sudahlah semoga membayar absen author selama ini.**

**Sebelum kalian bunuh author, saya minta maaf karena absen lama banget! Semoga update berikutnya bisa cepat. Tapi itu kalau kalian nggak ngehabisin author duluan lo... hehehe #kabur #didemoreaders**

On next :

"Sasuke Uchiha! Perkenalkan. Rock Lee, enam tahun. Kutantang kau lari lima puluh kali taman Konoha. Siapa yang menang jadi pacar Sakura-chan!"

...

"Um ... Nggak ah. Sasu capek."

*GUBRAK!*

...

**Special thanks to :**

**shafira1412; Mrs Uchiha Mikoto; Uchiha dant57; Tsuzuka 'Aita; dEviLune Michaelis; Criminal-S; cami allyn; Kim Arlein 17; Eiji Namikaze; Ruki Scarffy; Rannada Youichi; kazusa kirihika; lawliet uzumaki; Russelt Escorpion; arizaa; QRen; Guest; sasuke keren; Maehime; deshitiachan; AN Narra; Nano Kid; tomatocherry; shironeko97; ; aikuromi; Natsuyakiko32 :**

**maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu. semoga chapter ini memuaskan :)**

**Sampai ketemu lagi minna :D**

**Arigato gozaimasu,**

**-petitewinsy-**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Mufufufu ..." Seorang gadis kecil berumur enam tahun dengan dua cepol ala orang Cina di masing-masing sisi kepalanya bergidik ngeri mendengar tawa teman sepermainannya. "Mufufufu ..."

"Lee, kau tidak sedang kerasukan setan hijau bercelana senam yang kita temui kemarin kan?" tanya gadis kecil bernama Tenten tersebut. Neji, seorang lagi temannya, mengangguk setuju atas pertanyaan Tenten.

"MUFUFUFU ... MWAHAHAHA!" Hinata, saudara sepupu Neji, bersembunyi ketakutan di balik punggung kakaknya saat mendengar tawa Lee semakin keras. "Hey, Lee! Kau menakuti Hinata-sama," tegur Neji.

Lee berbalik dan menatap mereka tajam. "Jangan pernah sebut Guy-sensei dengan sebutan itu, Tenten. Dia adalah sosok idola terbaik se-Konoha. Dan berkat dirinya aku bisa menemukan keberanian tersembunyi dalam diriku. Sudah saatnya orang-orang menyadariku sebagai ninja terhebat di Konoha! Oh, dan maaf sudah menakutimu, Hinata-san." Hinata hanya mengangguk diam dan bersembunyi sekali lagi di belakang Neji.

"Masuk akademi saja belum, udah ngaku-ngaku jadi ninja." Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Sekarang Lee mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neji. Ia memegang kedua bahu pria kecil berambut bak iklan shampo itu.

"Kau benar, Neji. Tapi perjalanan ninja kita dimulai hari ini, saat ini, dan detik ini juga," ungkap Lee dengan mantap menampilkan gigi super putihnya. Neji hanya menghela nafas. "Kau hanya meng-copy ucapan jounin gila dengan rambut batok kelapa parut itu kemarin kan?"

"Kau benar sekali lagi, Neji! Guy-sensei memang pantas dipuja!" Lee memberikan pose _nice guy _ke arah Neji yang hanya berkedut kesal. "Aku tidak bilang begitu. Tapi ... ah, sudahlah!" gumam Neji menyerah.

Sejak bertemu dengan jounin serba hijau bernama Guy yang meninggalkan kesan terdalam pada mereka bertiga – dengan cara mereka sendiri tentu saja – Lee langsung menjadikan jounin itu sebagai idola. Bayangkan saja pria berumur enam tahun itu langsung merubah model rambutnya seketika semenit setelah pertemuannya dengan Guy, dari yang berantakan menjadi ala jounin hijau tersebut dan poni super rata yang tak terlewatkan.

"Sudah kuduga, ia menjadi kloning jounin itu sekarang." Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Namun, Lee tampak tidak memperhatikan. Pikiran dan pandangannya teralihkan seketika saat melihat sesuatu atau seseorang di taman dekat mereka berempat berdiri.

"Neji, ini saatnya perjalanan ninjaku dimulai. Orang yang tidak mampu menghampiri gadis pujaannya tidak akan bisa menjadi ninja sejati!" Neji, Tenten dan Hinata hanya menurunkan rahang kecil mereka sambil melihat Lee yang mengepalkan tangan dengan mata berapi-api. Tanpa mereka sadari, pria kecil berponi itu sudah melesat cepat menuju taman yang dimaksud. Mau tidak mau mereka mengikutinya.

"Sakura-saaaan!" Balita kecil berambut pink yang dimaksud menoleh dan melihat makhluk aneh datang ke arahnya dengan cepat. Wajahnya ketakutan saat makhluk itu tiba tepat di depan wajahnya. "Maukah kau berkencan denganku? Chuups!" Lee mengirimkan kecupan penuh cinta dengan tanda hati yang beterbangan ke arah Sakura. Neji dan Tenten mematung melihat kelakuan teman mereka, sedangkan Hinata berdiri dengan wajah penuh kekaguman pada Lee.

"KYAAA!" Saking kagetnya, Sakura berteriak dan berusaha menghindar dari tanda hati tersebut. Suaranya mengundang perhatian balita lain di sebelahnya. "Sakura-chan, kenapa teriak?" tanya Naruto yang langsung datang menghampiri. Balita pirang itu kemudian melihat ke arah makhluk aneh di depan Sakura.

"A-ALIEN!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura sambil mengacungkan telunjuk mereka ke arah pemuda kecil tersebut. Mata Lee langsung berkaca-kaca mendengar Sakura tidak mengenalinya. "Sakura-san, ini aku Lee. Rock Lee. Masa tidak kenal sih?"

"L-lee-san? A-ada apa dengan penampilanmu?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Bagus kan!" Sekali lagi Lee menebarkan pose _nice guy _miliknya, kali ini ke arah Sakura. Tapi pose itu tidak bertahan lama saat melihat wajah Naruto yang hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajahnya berusaha mengamati. "Hm, alismu tebal sekali ... Um, kayak apa ya namanya? Hm ..." Naruto menaruh tangan kecilnya di dagu sambil berusaha berpikir benda apa yang mirip alis tebal itu.

"Kayak ulat bulu." Masuklah balita baru bernama Sasuke yang langsung menunjukkan ulat bulu temuannya di bawah pohon ke sebelah alis Lee. "HWAAAAA!" Semua orang langsung bergeser menjauh, kaget melihat ulat bulu itu menggeliat-geliat di tangan Sasuke.

"Woy, Sasu-teme! Dateng-dateng jangan bawa begituan dong! Mana ulatnya gede banget lagi! Bikin gatal tahu nggak sih!" Naruto mencaci maki Sasuke kecil yang masih terlihat tanpa dosa tersebut. Ternyata bukannya menolong saat mendengar teriakan Sakura, ia malah asyik mencari ulat bulu. Tepatnya Sasuke tidak mendengar teriakan Sakura karena terlalu fokus dengan temuannya yang menggeliat aneh di balik daun.

"Masa sih ulatnya bikin gatal? Tapi kan lucu!" Sekali lagi Sasuke menyodorkan ulatnya tepat di wajah Naruto. Dengan refleks balita pirang itu langsung menangkis tangan Sasuke dan ulat temuan sang Uchiha langsung melayang pergi entah kemana. "Jangan tunjukin tepat di muka Naru dong! Kau sengaja kan?!"

Sasuke yang melihat temuannya pergi langsung cemberut tidak suka. Ia memandang marah ke arah Naruto. "Ih, Sasu kan nangkapnya susah. Naru nakal sama Sasu! Sekarang jadi hilang kan ulatnya!" Wajah Sasuke memerah dan menggembung kesal.

"Peduli amat. Dasar Uchiha bego!" BLETAK! Kepala Naruto langsung dipukul oleh Sakura yang langsung memeluk lengan Sasuke sambil memandang bocah pirang itu tajam. "Naru dilarang keras nakalin Sasuke-kun! Kan Sasuke-kun udah susah payah nyari ulatnya. Naru nggak boleh gitu aja ngilangin barang temuan Sasuke-kun dong!"

"Huwaaa ... Sakura-chan kok malah belain Sasu sih! Tuh Uchiha nggak ngerti apa-apa. Ntar kalau pada gatal-gatal siapa juga yang susah?! Nih bocah satu nggak akan mungkin di salahin sama orang-orang!" tunjuk Naruto dengan wajah memelas. Semua adegan itu tidak terlewatkan sedikitpun oleh keempat manusia yang menatap mereka. Apalagi Lee yang langsung merasa terkalahkan saat Sakura, gadis pujaannya, memeluk lengan balita berambut pantat ayam yang masih terlihat kesal tersebut.

"Paling yang disalahin juga Naru," ejek Sasuke.

"ITU YANG GUWEH MAKSUD!" raung Naruto. Si bocah kyuubi tidak melewatkan senyum nakal Sasuke ke arahnya. Dasar Uchiha, ingin rasanya ia merobek wajah sok imut itu. Mungkin menurut orang-orang ia seperti malaikat, tapi Sasuke itu hanyalah monster di balik wajahnya yang sering menjadi masalah bagi Naruto. Dua kata yang saat ini sudah menyebar di seluruh pelosok Konoha apabila bertemu si kecil Uchiha, _hati-hati! _– kalau tidak ingin jadi sasaran empuk mata miliknya.

"Dia itu Uchiha? Aku kok nggak pernah lihat ya?" tanya Neji.

"Kau latihan melulu sih di rumah. Obsesi amat jadi ninja. Di Konoha siapa sih yang nggak kenal Sasuke? Dia itu idaman semua orang. Ya kan Hinata?" ujar Tenten dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia merupakan salah satu gadis kecil yang ada di gerombolan yang memberi bunga kepada Sasuke. Telinga Lee langsung bergerak-gerak mendengarkan.

"I-iya." Hinata menjawab lirih. Ia ingin sekali pulang dan menghindari keributan antara Uzumaki, Uchiha, dan Haruno di depannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau ia tidak berani pulang jika Neji tidak bersamanya.

"Kalian semua hentikan!" Mereka yang ada di situ melihat ke arah Rock Lee, dengan satu tangan menjulur ke depan mengisyaratkan tanda stop dan tangan lainnya di belakang. _Apa aku sudah terlihat keren, Guy-sensei? _batin Lee. Tapi pikirannya langsung pecah lagi saat melihat tangan Sakura masih memegang Sasuke. Namun, ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan menatap gadis kecil serba pink itu.

"Sakura-san, bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Lee. Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali melihat Lee. "Eh ... um, jawaban apa ya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

KRAK! Suara hati Lee yang terbelah dua. Ternyata selama ini Sakura tidak mendengarkan pernyataannya. Ataukah semudah itu Sakura melupakan pernyataannya? Pasti karena Sasuke.

Yosh, tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusnya. Semangat masa muda, semangat calon ninja! Lee harus menyatakannya sekali lagi dan kali ini ia akan merebut Sakura tepat di hadapan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura-san, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?!" ujar Lee lantang. WUSS! Angin semilir sepoi-sepoi melewati ketujuh bayi-bayi Konoha tersebut.

_Heh, pertanyaannya beda sama yang tadi, _pikir Neji dan Tenten yang telah mematung dengan rahang terbuka serta Hinata yang memandang kagum keberanian Lee sekali lagi. Sasuke menatap Lee datar dan polos sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata tanpa tahu – atau tidak mau tahu – apa maksudnya. Wajah Sakura memerah. Dan Naruto ... hm, pasti sudah tahu apa reaksinya kan?

"Oi, alis tebal. Jangan mentang-mentang lebih tua terus berani menyatakan cinta pada Sakura-chan secara terang-terangan ya?" geram Naruto yang langsung cemburu. "LANGKAHI DULU MAYAT NARU!" Sekarang giliran Sasuke dan Sakura yang rahangnya jatuh.

"Eh, jangan-jangan Naruto-kun pacar Sakura-san ya?" tanya Lee terkejut dan sedikit khawatir.

"ANDA BENAR!" ungkap Naruto lantang dan bangga dengan pose super kerennya (berdiri tegap sambil menepuk dadanya).

"JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN, NARUTO!" Dan pose super kerennya runtuh seketika oleh tinju mematikan balita bernama Sakura Haruno. Naruto langsung melayang menuju Lee yang berhasil bergeser cepat, melewati Tenten yang memiringkan kepalanya ke samping tidak ingin tahu, ke arah Neji yang menunduk memberi jalan, dan sampai ke Hinata yang dengan senang hati menangkapnya (baca:nggak bisa menghindar). "H-HINATA-SAMA!" pekik Neji. Dan Naruto serta Hinata terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Uhm ..." Lee berdeham berusaha kembali ke topik. "Jadi, karena Naruto-kun bukan pacar Sakura-san berarti aku bisa menjadi pac –"

"TIDAK!" Sakura langsung memotong kata-kata Lee. Menyadari sikapnya, gadis kecil itu langsung memerah karena malu. "Um ... m-maaf Lee-san tapi kau bukan tipeku. Kalau pacar sih, aku maunya ... um ... maunya ..." Lee melihat wajah Sakura semakin memerah saat memandang Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya sang Uchiha tidak sadar karena masih terpana melihat tubuh tak berdaya Naruto dan Hinata. Ia mengelus-elus kedua pipinya tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sakura memukulnya seperti itu. Dan Sasuke baru tahu kalau Sakura cukup mengerikan. "Pasti sakit ..." gumam Sasuke yang ikut merinding.

"Maaf, Lee-san. Tapi aku sudah memilih ... um ... S-S-Sasuke-kun!" ungkap Sakura jujur.

"NEJIIIIIIII, AKU DITOLAK!" Lee berlari cepat dan menggeret Neji yang sedang berusaha menarik Hinata dari bawah badan Naruto namun menjatuhkan tubuh saudaranya lagi ke tanah karena kaget.

"Kenapa nangisnya sama aku sih?" ungkap Neji setengah murka. Tenten langsung menyusul Lee dan Neji di sudut terjauh taman Konoha. "HUWAAAAAA!" Lee menangis tersedu-sedu dan membanjiri pundak Neji dengan air mata dan ingusnya. "Iiiiih, jijik tahu nggak sih, Lee! Masa hanya karena ditolak langsung nangis begini. Dasar cengeng!" Neji berusaha menjauhkan si poni rata tersebut dari dirinya hingga Tenten datang dan menepuk punggung Lee.

"Neji benar, Lee. Masa langsung nangis dan nyerah sih. Ingat kata Guy-sensei, orang yang gampang menyerah tidak layak jadi ninja!" Perkataan Tenten langsung menghentikan tangis Lee yang seketika itu juga mengingat wajah Guy dengan pose khasnya bagai mentari indah di pagi hari.

"Kenapa kau tidak tantang saja Uchiha itu? Pujaan banyak orang belum tentu bisa segalanya, kan?" Neji ikut menyemangati. Saat itu juga Lee tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. "Neji, Tenten, kalian memang yang terbaik!" Dan sang alis tebal berlari kembali ke tempat di mana gadis pujaan dan rivalnya berada.

Sasuke menusuk-nusukkan batang pohon kecil yang ditemukannya ke arah Naruto yang anehnya belum sadarkan diri juga. Padahal Hinata sudah berdiri di sebelah Sakura sekarang. "Naru, jangan bobok di sini. Nanti masuk angin loh. Ntar bisa sakit kayak Sasu kemarin." Sayang, nampaknya suara Sasuke tidak bisa didengar oleh bocah kyuubi tersebut.

"Lee-san!" Hinata menatap senang melihat si alis tebal kembali karena di belakangnya juga ada kakak sepupunya. Ternyata mereka tidak meninggalkannya. "Eh, dia balik lagi?" gerutu Sakura. Tapi Lee tidak berlari ke arahnya melainkan ke arah Sasuke yang masih berjongkok dan asyik menusuk-nusuk Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Perkenalkan. Rock Lee, enam tahun. Kutantang kau lari lima puluh kali taman Konoha. Siapa yang menang jadi pacar Sakura-chan!" teriak Lee yang mengundang perhatian banyak orang di taman. WUSS! Sekali lagi angin sepoi-sepoi mengisi keheningan panjang antara bayi-bayi Konoha tersebut.

_Nantang sih nantang, tapi ya nggak lima puluh kali juga, Lee! _pikir Neji dan Tenten yang untuk kesekian kalinya mematung, takjub akan keunikan temannya itu. Hinata memandangnya kagum sekali lagi. Sakura berkedut kesal mendengarnya. _Berani sekali Lee-san menantang Sasuke-kun, shannaroo!_

"NARU NGGAK AKAN KALAH!" Semuanya terkejut saat Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia memberikan cengiran lebar khas miliknya kepada Lee yang tampak kaget sekaligus takjub. "Ayo tunjukkan siapa yang pantas jadi pacar Sakura-chan, eh alis tebal?"

"Hmph, kau benar Naruto-kun!" Lee memberikan pose _nice guy _ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kalian malah memutuskan seenaknya sendiri!" protes Sakura. Hinata bergeming takut mendengar suara Sakura di sebelahnya. Namun keduanya tidak mendengarkan.

"Yosh, Sasuke-teme! Naruto Uzumaki menantangmu lari keliling taman enam puluh kali. Siapa menang, jadi pacar Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Lee lama sekali tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Sasuke-kun jangan dengarkan mereka!" ucap Sakura.

"Enam puluh?" pekik Lee. "Kutantang kau lari tujuh puluh kali, Sasuke-kun!"

"Delapan puluh kali!" tantang Naruto. Ia dan Lee saling melempar pandangan sengit. "Kenapa nggak seratus kali sekalian?" usul Neji yang mulai bosan dengan pertengkaran ini. Baru sekali saja ia meninggalkan kediaman Hyuga, ia langsung menemukan dua anak gila bersatu dalam satu waktu dan tempat.

"YA, BENAR. SERATUS KALI!" jerit Naruto dan Lee di depan wajah Sasuke. Hening lama. Bahkan orang-orang yang ada di taman ikut memperhatikan bocah-bocah itu, terutama menunggu jawaban sang Uchiha yang hari ini tampak sedikit pendiam. Apakah ia akan menerima tantangannya? Sudah pasti. Seorang calon ninja apalagi yang berasal dari klan Uchiha tidak pernah mundur dari tantangan.

Oh, tapi betapa salahnya mereka karena Uchiha yang satu ini agak sedikit berbeda.

"Um ... Nggak ah. Sasu capek."

GUBRAK! Semua orang terjatuh mendengar jawabannya. Sakura hanya memandang pujaan hatinya dengan hampa. Ia berharap Sasuke mau menerima tantangannya. Kalau Sasuke menang bukankah ia akan menjadi pacarnya? Sayang, mimpi itu dihancurkan oleh pujaan hatinya sendiri.

"Sasukeee!" geram Naruto yang langsung menyambar kerah Sasuke. "Kau menunggu lama hanya untuk mengatakan kau tidak mau bertanding karena capek, hah?! Kau ini Uchiha bukan sih? Jangan bercanda woy! Sudah kuduga kau ini anak mama yang nggak bisa apa-apa!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" pekik Lee.

"Naruto, lepasin Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura berusaha melerai namun Sasuke sudah menepis tangan Naruto yang hanya menyeringai lebar melihat tatapan tidak biasa dari Sasuke. "Sasu bukan anak mama!" Oh, Sasuke sayang, betapa itu adalah kebohongan publik. Semua orang di sini tahu betapa sayangnya Mikoto kepada dirinya, bahkan mungkin lebih dari rasa sayangnya kepada sang suami (?).

"Sasu kan dari tadi diam nggak ngapa-ngapain. Kalau mau jadi pacar Sakura harusnya tanyanya sama Sakura. Kok jadi Sasu yang kena?!" ungkap Sasuke dengan polosnya. Naruto dan Lee menepuk jidat mereka secara bersamaan. Ternyata Sasuke tidak sadar kalau ia adalah rival terbesar mereka dalam cinta sang gadis pujaan. Sakura tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Neji, Tenten dan Hinata hanya memandang takjub akan kepolosan Sasuke.

"Lagian kalau mau adu lari yang agak masuk akal dong. Emangnya Naru sama Lee bisa lari seratus kali sekarang? Sasu aja dengernya udah capek. Kalau emang bisa berarti kalian menang, Sasu yang kalah. Jadi Naru sama Lee aja yang tentuin siapa pemenangnya di antara kalian tanpa Sasu." Neji dan Tenten mengangguk setuju dengan ceramah anak Uchiha tersebut. Sehebat apapun dirimu atau dari klan mana asalmu, anak umur lima dan enam tahun kalau disuruh untuk lari sebanyak itu pasti akan langsung skakmat di tempat. Kecuali mereka memang sudah terlatih layaknya ninja. Sayangnya saat ini mereka masih bocah ingusan biasa.

"Tapi kalau memang mau Sasu ikut, ya jangan sebanyak itu larinya ..." tambah Sasuke riang. Entah mengapa wajah semua orang langsung cerah kembali mendengar Sasuke akan ikut jika jumlah larinya dikurangi. Lagipula siapa sih yang nggak mau lihat si kecil itu mengalahkan Naruto dan Lee?

_Shannaro! Sasuke-kun memang keren! _pikir Sakura senang walaupun di luarnya ia tampak tenang dengan wajah memerah.

"Oukeeey, Sasuke-teme! Kami penuhi permintaanmu!" tunjuk Naruto penuh semangat.

"Katakan berapa pun yang kau inginkan, Sasuke-kun! Rock Lee siap mengalahkanmu!" kata Lee yang sama bersemangatnya dengan Naruto. Hening kembali. Mereka menunggu Sasuke yang berusaha berpikir, memutuskan berapa kali mereka harus berlari. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melihat Sasuke menepuk tangannya dengan riang – sepertinya ia sudah selesai memutuskan – dan memberi mereka senyuman terbaiknya.

"Sasu udah mutusin." Sasuke mengangkat telunjuk kanannya tegak ke depan Lee dan Naruto yang menatapnya bingung. "Sekali aja cukup."

Krik ... krik ... krik ... GUBRAK! Mereka semua terjatuh lagi mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"SASUKE! BERHENTI BERCANDA,BODOH!" Naruto meraung keras. "Sekali lagi kau berpikir lama hanya untuk bilang 'sekali aja cukup'!" Naruto mencemooh sambil menirukan suara Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus bilang ini ... " Lee memejamkan matanya beberapa detik sebelum menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kau ini sedikit ... LEMOT!" Saat ini, jika kau berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke, maka kau akan melihat matanya perlahan mulai membesar dan sedikit berkaca-kaca dengan pipi chubby merah yang ikut menghiasi. Mungkin kata _lemot _adalah penghinaan terbesar bagi seorang anak kepala klan Uchiha. Dan seketika itu juga Naruto dan Lee merasa bersalah.

"Tch, baiklah. Naruto Uzumaki menerima tantangan lari _sekali aja cukup_ keliling taman Konoha! Siap-siap untuk kalah, Sasuke!" Naruto menepuk dadanya penuh percaya diri.

"Benar, _sekali aja cukup _untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas bagi Sakura-chan. Dan Rock Lee siap mengalahkanmu, Sasuke-kun!" Lee mengangguk mantap dengan mata berapi-api. Wajah Sasuke kembali cerah mendengar keduanya menyetujui permintaannya itu. Mereka pun bersiap mengambil posisi dengan Neji yang memberi aba-aba.

"Bersedia ... siap ... yak!" Dan mereka mulai berlari mengelilingi taman Konoha yang akan menjadi saksi bisu siapa yang akan menjadi pacar Sakura-chan. Lee melesat cepat diikuti oleh Naruto.

"SASUKE-KUN!" "SASUKE!" "SASUKE-SAMA!" "SASU-CHAN!"

"Sasuke-kun sungguh populer, eh? Tapi aku tidak akan kalah." Lee melesat lebih cepat dan berusaha mengabaikan teriakan memuja Sasuke oleh para penonton. Naruto perlahan mendekati di belakangnya. "Tch, kenapa Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke terus sih. Naru-nya kapan dong?!" gerutu Naruto yang susah fokus mendengar teriakan para suporter.

Beberapa detik kemudian terlihat dua siluet yang saling merebutkan tempat pertama. Lee melewati garis finish, diikuti oleh Naruto. Lee bersorak riang, Naruto berkabung di pojokan. Namun adegan itu terhenti saat mereka melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di garis finish sejak tadi, tidak tampak lelah dan tanpa keringat sedikitpun. Balita itu justru tersenyum senang dan berceloteh riang pada seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya dan berada di depannya.

"S-SEJAK KAPAN?" Naruto menganga tidak percaya. Wajah riang Lee langsung padam. Ia tersungkur lemas di atas tanah. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk mengalahkan Sasuke. Jika begini, maka ... Lee tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"Tidak mungkin! Sakura-chan jadi milik Sasuke ... I-itu tidak mungkin! INI AKHIR DARI DUNIA!" Lee ikut menangis saat mendengar Naruto menjeritkan hal yang tidak ingin ia katakan. Ia berdiri dan menepuk pundak Naruto. "Naruto-kun, kita harus sportif. Yang namanya pertandingan pasti ada yang menang dan kalah." Dan mereka menangis saling merangkul satu sama lain.

"A-ano ... Naruto-kun, Lee-san." Mereka berdua menoleh pada Hinata yang menunduk malu sambil memainkan tangannya. "S-sebenarnya Sasuke-kun tidak ikut bertanding. Tadinya dia memang sudah ikut lari, tapi kakak yang di sana itu memanggilnya dan berkata, '_Sasuke jangan lari-lari!'" _Hinata berusaha menirukan. "Kemudian, Sasuke-kun langsung membelok ke arah kakak itu," ungkap Hinata. Mata Lee dan Naruto membelalak seketika. Naruto dengan bodohnya baru sadar bahwa yang sedang bersama dengan Sasuke saat ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Itachi.

"J-jadi suara penonton yang meneriakkan nama Sasuke-kun tadi ... ?" tanya Lee ragu.

"Um, itu karena Sasuke-kun berlari ke arah lain ..." Hinata menjelaskan lagi. Naruto dan Lee bisa melihat orang-orang di sekitar mereka seperti membeku menyaksikan si kecil Uchiha itu tidak menyelesaikan pertandingan seperti harapan mereka. Dan ekspresi Sakura sungguh tidak bisa dibaca. Sasuke tidak ikut bertanding, itu berarti Lee yang menang.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Naruto dengan geram. Bocah yang dimaksud menoleh ke arahnya. "KAU KABUR DARI PERTANDINGAN, HAH?"

"Kakak bilang Sasu nggak boleh lari-lari jadi Sasu berhenti deh."

"SEGAMPANG ITU, HAH?" Naruto sungguh tidak percaya dengan bocah itu. "Habis kakak yang bilang. Kalau kakak yang nyuruh, Sasu nggak boleh ngelawan." Naruto ingin rasanya memukul anak itu jika saja Lee tidak membuat ulah.

"Sakura-san, ayo pergi berkencan. Akhirnya kita menjadi sepasang kekasih." Lee memberikan kecupan dengan tanda hati beterbangan kemana-mana sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"TIDAK! Jangan memutuskan seenaknya!" teriak Sakura dengan horor. Ia sudah ingin menangis rasanya sambil berusaha menghindar dari hati-hati yang beterbangan tersebut.

"Benar, jangan memutuskan seenaknya, alis tebal. Langkahin dulu mayat Naru karena Naru yang akan jadi pacar Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto yang langsung melepaskan Sakura dari genggaman Lee. Tapi kesabaran Sakura sudah habis.

"Kau juga jangan bicara seenaknya, Naruto!" Dan sekali lagi Naruto terhempas jauh oleh tinju Sakura, melewati Lee yang berhasil bergeser cepat, Tenten yang memiringkan kepalanya ke samping tidak ingin tahu, Neji yang menunduk memberi jalan, dan sampai ke Hinata yang dengan senang hati menangkapnya lagi. Sasuke hanya mengusap-usap pipinya sekali lagi saat melihat Sakura meninju Naruto. "Pasti sakit ..." gumamnya.

"G-gomenasai, Hinata!" Naruto berdiri dengan pipinya yang babak belur, tapi Hinata kembali tidak sadarkan diri. "Naruto, huh?" Malangnya nasib bocah kyuubi itu saat menyadari hawa membunuh di belakangnya.

"64 pukulan rotan sakti!" Neji mengacungkan potongan rotan yang ia temukan dan menghukum Naruto yang sekali lagi membuat Hinata pingsan. Lee tidak berhenti menangis di hadapan Tenten karena ditolak sekali lagi oleh Sakura yang hanya mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

.

"Kakak, beliin Sasu sama Sakura es krim ya ..." Itachi melihat adiknya datang menghampirinya yang sedang berbincang dengan Shisui yang baru datang. Shisui menyeringai lebar saat melihat Sasuke menggandeng Sakura yang hanya diam karena malu.

"HAHAHA, adik kecil ini lebih hebat dari kakaknya rupanya kalau urusan wanita." Shisui mencubit pipi gempal Sasuke yang merintih protes. Sakura berubah menjadi tomat sekarang. Itachi hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka. Ia menyodorkan dua es krim ke arah mereka, sebelum Sasuke mengangkat satu telunjuknya lagi ke arah Itachi. "Kurang satu buat Naru ..." Dan semua berakhir bahagia sambil memakan es krim mereka.

"Dasar Uchiha licik, gandeng-gandeng tangan Sakura-chan sesuka hati," gerutu Naruto yang masih babak belur. Sasuke hanya tertawa lebar, diikuti Sakura yang menyelesaikan es krimnya cepat untuk kemudian menggandeng Naruto.

Lee memandang mereka dari kejauhan dengan mata penuh tekad. "Tunggu aku, Sakura-san. Aku pasti akan menjadi sekeren Sasuke-kun dan semenakjubkan Naruto-kun!" Dan untuk sementara waktu, pertandingan ini tidak ada pemenangnya. Tidak ada yang mendapatkan Sakura, entah sampai kapan.

.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

**AN :** Hai, hai again ... Petitewinsy mempersembahkan chapter terbodoh, terheboh, dan rada alaynya untuk kalian. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca. Sebenarnya ini bukan Rock Lee vs Sasuke, tapi pertemuan team Guy yang lebay dengan team 7 yang heboh dan tambahan si pemalu Hinata. Hihihi semoga menghibur. Yuk di absen satu-satu dulu ya :D

**Terima kasih kepada :**

**Natalie River** : setuju. Hokage memang jahat T^T tapi kenapa semua mau jadi hokage yah kalau emang gitu? #mikir.

**Fayiyong** : Request boleh kok. Tapi author ini super lambats looh update-nya. Jadi ditampung dulu yah. Xixixi #author minta digampar

**Maehime** : Hihi obat anak-anak mana ada yang enak ya *menurut author yang benci obat*

**El cikacu** : setuju banget. Itachi itu sempurna. Tapi sayang ia sudah tiada T^T

**Tsuzuka 'Aita** : sengaja pengen bikin keluarga Uchiha yang konyol biar nggak kaku-kaku amat. Uchiha juga manusia! Hahaha.

**Kyuakira28** : ih, author dibilang lelet T^T #nangisdipojokan. Tapi emang sih... hehehe #plak

**UchiHarunoKid** : Arigatouuuu :*

**Cocoon** : Sasu emang imuut XD hihihi arigato cocoon-san.

**Tomatocherry** : makasih udah dibilangin bagus ficnya. Hehehe. Author usahain lebih cepet lagi updatenya. Tapi sayang lagi banyak kerjaan nih :'(

**SilfiDwi** : aih terima kasih banyak #tersipumalu #plaks

**Frilia269 **: yups, memang nggak kebayang. Tapi author yakin fugaku jii-san pasti punya sisi kebapakan yang terkadang frustasi sama anak-anaknya ampe teriak gitu XD

**Shin 41**: arigatouuu :P

**Mayurahime** : Hihihi author juga bikinnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri :D

**Uchiha daht57** : yup, akhirnya update juga XD

**Ayren caddi** : ah senangnya bisa bikin kamu tersenyum. Author harap kamu uda sembuh dan baik-baik aja sekarang XD

**Ruenni uzumaki, sasuke ganteng, Fuyuki Fujisaki, Natsuyakiko32, Aku, Rannada Youichi, Sakumori Haruna, pindanglicious, Little Wolf and Cherry Blossom, shironeko97** : hai, arigato! Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu lagi, tangan author uda capek ngetik nih #tukangngeluh hehe. Yang jelas author seneng pada suka chapter kemarin. Semoga yang ini juga sama.

Yosh, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Tebak-tebakan yuk siapa korbannya? Yang udah pernah muncul atau belum ya? Hihihi.

**See you soon and arigato gozaimasu,**

-petitewinsy-


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto milik Kishimoto-sama.**

**Italic + Bold = Flashback**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_"Itachi, hitung sampai 3, tatap mataku, dan jangan berkedip!"_

...

...

...

* * *

"SASU-CHAAAAANNNN! Sasu-chan yang paling imut se-Konoha punyanya Shisui ada di mana?" Shisui Uchiha tersenyum lebar dan melangkah mantap masuk ke rumah orang tanpa permisi sambil meneriakkan nama balita yang ia cari. Mata onyx miliknya langsung berkilauan begitu melihat seorang anak bertubuh sedikit gempal memandangnya bingung.

"SASU-CHAN!" Shisui langsung memeluk anak kecil tersebut dan mengelus-eluskan pipinya ke pipi putih sang bayi. "Main sama kakak ya hari ini. Ya, ya, ya?"

"Ya ampun, Shisui. Pagi-pagi begini sudah heboh sendiri." Mikoto memandang anak dari anggota klan Uchiha yang juga merupakan sahabat putra sulungnya itu.

"Ah, bibi Mikoto, selamat pagi. Selamat pagi juga, paman Fugaku!" Fugaku yang baru datang hanya mengangguk mendengar Shisui mengucapkan salam kepadanya dan langsung duduk di meja makan. Sasuke kecil yang sedari tadi diam saja menarik-narik baju Shisui.

"Kak Shisui, kak Shisui, Sasu nggak disalamin nih?" tanya bocah Uchiha itu memprotes tidak suka. Shisui yang gemas dengan pandangan mata Sasuke saat ini langsung memeluk balita itu kembali dengan erat dan mengucapkan salam berulang kali.

"Oh iya, Itachi mana? Sudah pergi ya?" tanya Shisui yang sudah duduk di meja makan dengan Sasuke kecil di pangkuannya. Sudah bukan hal baru jika Shisui terkadang ikut sarapan di kediaman kepala klan ini. Mikoto dan Fugaku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak kandung sendiri, melihat bagaimana Shisui bisa menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Itachi.

"Nah, itu dia ... Itachi sudah menghilang dari tempat tidurnya entah sejak kapan. Anak itu tidak pernah berhenti membuatku khawatir." Shisui melihat Mikoto menghela nafasnya, sedikit kesal, namun juga terlihat wajahnya sangat cemas saat ini. Itachi tidak biasanya pergi begitu saja. Jika ia tidak dapat berpamitan langsung, sang kakak selalu menuliskan pesan untuk ibunya.

"Hn, sudahlah Mikoto. Itachi paling-paling sedang latihan di suatu tempat." Shisui hanya tertawa kaku melihat Mikoto hampir saja mengarahkan pisau yang ada di tangannya ke arah Fugaku. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika ayah dua anak itu selalu tampak tidak peduli dengan hal-hal kecil semacam ini. Tapi hati orang siapa tahu. Ayah Shisui pernah berkata bahwa Fugaku itu selalu mengkhawatirkan kedua anaknya. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah memperlihatkannya, bahkan di depan istrinya sendiri.

Lebih anehnya lagi, balita yang berada di pangkuannya saat ini tidak berkomentar sedikit pun soal kehilangan kakaknya. Biasanya ia selalu yang nomor satu paling cerewet jika sudah menyangkut perihal Itachi menghilang. Sekarang malah balita itu asik meneguk susu cokelatnya sambil memandang kedua orang tuanya berargumen.

"Eh, Sasu kok tumben nggak nyariin kakak?" tanya Shisui penasaran.

"Hahu hahi hihum huhu hahi hggak hihsa homong," ucap Sasuke tanpa melepas gelas susu dari bibirnya. (baca: Sasu lagi minum susu jadi nggak bisa ngomong.)

Seakan menjawab kekhawatiran keluarga ini, mereka mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki yang berlari ke dalam. "AYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Alis Fugaku berkedut saat mendengar suara seseorang berteriak. Ia sudah memicingkan mata ke arah Sasuke yang memandangnya polos. Biasanya yang berteriak seperti itu adalah alien kecil yang masih asik minum susu ini. Tapi tidak mungkin suara itu adalah milik Sasuke. Lagipula untuk apa juga si kecil itu berteriak jika mereka berada di ruangan yang sama.

"AYAH, SELAMAT PAGI! 'TACHI BAWAKAN KORAN PAGI BUAT AYAH!" Suaranya lantang. Mata onyx yang dulu selalu terlihat serius dan tenang itu sekarang berkilau secerah mentari. Bibirnya tertarik lebar mengangkat kedua pipinya yang memerah akibat terlalu semangat berlari. Itachi Uchiha tampak seperti seorang anak berumur sepuluh tahun seharusnya. Dan itu cukup membuat syok semua orang yang berada di situ.

"I-I-Itachi?!" Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi orang-orang di sekitarnya, Itachi berlari menuju ayahnya, memberikan koran pagi untuknya, dan memberinya kecupan selamat pagi di pipi. Setelah itu ia langsung melaju ke Mikoto yang dengan senang hati namun masih tertegun mendapatkan kecupan yang sama.

Shisui dan Sasuke memandang Itachi seakan anak itu sedang melakukan sesuatu yang gila. Bahkan mereka berdua sampai tidak berkedip dengan mulut berbentuk 'o'. Tapi Sasuke kembali normal terlebih dahulu sebelum Shisui dan dengan gembira menyapa kakaknya.

"Kakak, kakak, Sasu juga mau dicium pipinya?" Tapi malang nasib balita itu, kakak yang dimaksud justru memandangnya tajam dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Kilauan mentari di mata onyx-nya berubah menjadi awan mendung, bahkan lebih seram dari Itachi yang biasanya.

"Siapa juga yang mau nyium pipi balita jelek seperti Sasu! Dasar bocah tukang cari perhatian!" bentak Itachi.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH?"

"Itachi! Kau sedang tidak sakit kan, nak? Kau kenapa? Badanmu panas? Kau terluka? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" Mikoto langsung memegang pundak anak sulungnya dan memandangnya lamat-lamat. Semuanya normal, tubuh Itachi tidak terluka sedikitpun. Badan Itachi juga tidak panas. Mikoto juga tidak menemukan benjolan di kepalanya. Lalu ...

Itachi yang sadar dengan kekhawatiran ibunya kembali ke ekspresi wajahnya sebelum memandang Sasuke. Dia memeluk ibunya sambil tersenyum. "'Tachi baik-baik saja kok, bu."

"Tidak mungkin kau baik-baik saja!" Sekarang giliran Shisui yang berteriak histeris. "Apa kau sadar yang baru saja kau lakukan, ha?"

"Eh, ada kak Shisui?" ucap Itachi seenak jidat lebarnya. Rupanya anak itu baru sadar kalau sahabat yang merangkap sebagai kakak angkatnya itu ada di situ. "Memangnya apa yang 'Tachi lakukan? 'Tachi kan nggak buat salah? 'Tachi juga lagi nggak sakit kok. Malah 'Tachi ngerasa bisa marathon ngerjain misi hari ini."

Fugaku berdeham mendengar perkataan anak sulungnya. Seperti Sasuke yang selalu berbicara dengan orang ketiga tidak membuatnya frustasi saja, sekarang malah Itachi juga begitu. "Benar kata Shisui. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Itachi?"

"Nggak ada. 'Tachi sehat-sehat saja kok."

"Hn, memang nggak ada yang salah dengan dirimu. TAPI KAU BARU SAJA MEMBENTAK ADIKMU, ITACHI UCHIHA! Kau tidak lihat apa adikmu yang sudah hampir menangis ini? KAU? ITACHI UCHIHA MEMBUAT SASUKE MENANGIS? Aku yakin 100% pasti otakmu itu sedang konslet!" Shisui menjerit dramatis sambil menunjukkan Sasuke yang matanya sudah membesar dan berkaca-kaca bak anjing kecil yang ditinggal majikannya. Fugaku dan Mikoto langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Memangnya 'Tachi peduli. Sejak awal juga 'Tachi nggak butuh yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha!" ungkap Itachi dengan aura gelap yang kembali menyelimutinya. Tiba-tiba petir menggelegar di pagi yang cerah ini. Dan saat itu juga pecahlah tangis darah Sasuke Uchiha yang hampir membuat Konoha tenggelam dalam banjir.

.

.

"Oi, Sasu-chaaaaan ... Kok diem aja. Ngomong dong sayang ..." Shisui menusuk-nusuk pipi tembam nan menggembung milik Sasuke. Sejak Sasuke menghentikan tangis yang bertahan selama hampir tiga jam itu, sang balita belum mengutarakan satu patah kata pun dari bibirnya. Dia hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan terduduk lesu di ruang keluarga sang kepala klan. Bahkan Mikoto dan Fugaku akhirnya menyerah membujuk anak itu untuk berbicara. Itachi? Dia tidak peduli dan langsung pergi menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ANBU.

"Sasu-chan jangan cemberut gitu dong! Kan jadi nggak lucu. Nanti nggak ganteng lagi lho kaya biasanya. Ntar penggemar Sasu-chan pada lari kalau lihat Sasu-chan nggak semangat gini," ujar Shisui berusaha membujuk balita itu sekali lagi. Namun, gagal total.

"Tenang saja. Biar kak Shisui nanti yang pukul si Itachi itu. Dasar kakak paling nggak bertanggung jawab. Kalau saja ada predikat kakak terburuk langsung aku calonkan bocah sombong itu jadi pemenangnya!" gerutu Shisui. Melihat Sasuke tidak bereaksi sama sekali, dengan berat hati anak yang lebih tua itu meninggalkan sang bayi Uchiha itu sendiri. Ia berjanji kepada dirinya akan menemukan apa yang salah pada diri Itachi dan menggeret bocah itu untuk bertekuk lutut di hadapan Sasuke.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari tiga malam Shisui mengikuti pergerakan Itachi. Dari yang dilihat oleh mata Shisui, tidak ada yang salah dari anak itu. Itachi melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Tidak banyak bicara dan bertanya seperti biasa, walaupun ketika ia membuka mulutnya ekspresi yang keluar sungguh berbeda dari Itachi yang biasa. Itachi yang lama selalu tampak tenang, serius, dan percaya diri. Namun, Itachi yang baru ini terlihat lebih santai, ramah, dan sedikit berantakan walaupun kepercayaan dirinya masih tetap ada. Hanya saja sifat ramahnya itu ditujukan ke semua orang kecuali Sasuke.

Sungguh balita yang malang karena ia sudah tiga hari juga berhenti berbicara. Di rumah, Itachi tidak pernah mau melihat balita itu dengan kasih sayang. Kalaupun mereka bertemu pandang, Itachi akan mendengus kesal dan bergegas pergi seakan jijik melihat adiknya sendiri. Dan Shisui yang selalu kena getahnya karena Mikoto dan Fugaku mengandalkannya untuk menjaga Sasuke dari Itachi.

"Apa yang salah denganmu, Itachi?" gumam Shisui. Ia ingin saja memukul Itachi hingga babak belur jika itu bisa membuatnya sadar. Tapi semua orang melarangnya mengingat posisi Itachi yang cukup dihormati warga seklan.

_"Mungkin ia berada dalam pengaruh genjutsu." _

Shisui teringat perkataan Hokage saat ia berkonsultasi kepada kakek tua itu. Hokage dan hampir seluruh orang-orang yang mengenal Itachi tentu saja merasa aneh dan ganjil melihat seseorang yang begitu pendiam berubah menjadi enerjik namun menakutkan saat melihat adiknya sendiri. Tapi bukankah suatu penghinaan besar jika mengatakan bahwa seorang pengguna setia genjutsu berada di bawah pengaruhnya sendiri. Fugaku dan seluruh klan juga berpikir demikian. Bahkan Hokage juga ragu dengan teorinya sendiri.

"Kakak, mau ke mana? Sasu sendirian di rumah." Dari luar rumah Shisui mendengar untuk pertama kalinya suara lirih Sasuke sejak mogok bicara. Ia melihat Itachi keluar tanpa peduli dengan bocah kecil yang menarik-narik bajunya karena tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian.

Hari ini ada malam pertemuan klan. Dan Shisui serta Itachi juga akan menghadirinya. Fugaku dan Mikoto yang sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu memberitahu Shisui bahwa malam ini juga mereka akan menginterogasi Itachi untuk mencari tahu apa yang salah dari anak itu. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang sungguh ketakutan karena ditinggal sendirian membuat Shisui cukup iba. Jika ini Itachi yang lama, ia pasti sudah menolak mentah-mentah dan memilih tinggal dengan Sasuke.

Shisui berjongkok dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari baju kakaknya. "Ne, Sasu-chan, buat malam ini saja kak Shisui pinjem kakak ya ... Nanti kak Shisui janji, begitu pulang dari pertemuan klan, kak Itachi udah jadi normal lagi kaya dulu. Oke?"

"Tapi Sasu mau ikut. Sasu kan juga Uchiha. Sasu mau ikut kakak!" rengek Sasuke. Bibir balita itu mulai bergetar. Sasuke bahkan tidak harus menunjukkan kekuatan matanya untuk Shisui tahu bahwa anak itu benar-benar ketakutan.

"Kak Shisui, buruan! Udah telat nih!" Shisui hampir saja keceplosan mengutuk Itachi yang dengan santainya berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya. Dengan penuh penyesalan dan berat hati, Shisui akhirnya meninggalkan balita itu sendirian di rumah. Pasti Sasuke akan membencinya setelah ini.

Mata onyx Sasuke membesar seketika melihat kedua orang yang ia anggap sebagai kakak pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Balita itu bahkan tidak berani menoleh ke belakang dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Semuanya terlihat mengerikan di dalam kesunyian malam.

"Sasu tunggu ibu, ayah sama kakak di sini aja deh," ungkap Sasu yang duduk di teras rumahnya sambil memeluk boneka dino yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

.

.

"Itachi Uchiha, selama tiga hari ini kami semua menemukan keanehan di dalam tingkah lakumu. Apa kau sungguh baik-baik saja?" tanya Kagami, ayah dari Shisui Uchiha. Fugaku memandang seorang anak yang memang mirip Itachi itu namun bertolak belakang sifatnya dari yang seharusnya. Mikoto juga ikut menatap lamat-lamat anaknya sambil meremas tangan suaminya.

"Kenapa 'Tachi ditanyain ini terus sih. Udah dibilangin 'Tachi baik-baik aja kok. Apa yang namanya pertemuan klan kalau isinya cuma tanya hal-hal sepele macam ini ke 'Tachi," ujar Itachi kecut.

"Itachi, sayang, yang Kagami-san maksud di sini adalah kenapa perubahan sikapmu itu tiba-tiba dan amat drastis? Seperti Itachi lebih sering tersenyum dan lebih terbuka kepada orang-orang sekarang dibanding dirimu yang dulu," jelas Mikoto. Ia melihat wajah anaknya mengerut tidak suka mendengar penjelasan ibunya itu.

"Memangnya salah?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn, tidak ada yang salah. Tapi kenapa hanya Sasuke yang kau musuhi?" tanya Fugaku langsung kepada intinya. Sekali lagi wajah Itachi menunjukkan aura gelap dan ekspresi tidak suka kepada nama yang disebut ayahnya itu.

"Karena 'Tachi benci kepadanya."

"Boleh ayah tahu kenapa kau benci kepada adikmu sendiri?" tanya Fugaku berusaha tenang.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas 'Tachi benar-benar membenci Sasu. Balita itu menyebalkan sekali sih." Itachi melipat kedua tangannya dan membuang muka dari ayahnya. Mikoto yang melihat itu hampir saja menegurnya jika saja Fugaku tidak menghentikannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu akan hal ini namun Mikoto selalu berharap agar Itachi sedikit lebih hidup dan terbuka. Akan tetapi ketika anak sulungnya ini mulai berubah sesuai yang ia inginkan, entah mengapa Mikoto merasa sedikit kehilangan. Memang selama tiga hari ini Itachi selalu menunjukkan rasa sayang yang besar kepada ibunya – hal yang jarang sekali anak itu tunjukkan hingga saat ini. Namun jika melihat Sasuke yang sangat sedih ketika mendengar Itachi membencinya, itu sungguh membuat hati sang ibu ikut terluka melihat kedua anaknya tidak saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

"Aduh, ini sungguh rumit!" Fugaku memijat-mijat alisnya karena penat. "Pertama aku punya anak yang begitu pendiam, kurang baik dalam bersosialisasi, namun begitu sayang kepada adiknya. Sekarang aku punya anak yang ramah dan terbuka kepada siapa saja tapi begitu membenci adiknya. Aku ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini."

"Itachi, apa kau benar-benar jujur soal perasaanmu?" tanya Kagami.

"Kalau 'Tachi bohong juga nggak ada gunanya, paman."

Sekarang giliran Kagami yang memijat-mijat kepalanya karena pusing. Itachi sendiri juga sudah bosan diinterogasi dengan pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang selama dua jam. Shisui bisa melihat itu. Bahkan banyak anggota klan yang hampir tertidur hanya dengan mendengar percakapan ini.

"Hm, Fugaku-sama, apa yang dilakukan Itachi sebelum ia berubah seperti ini?" tanya Kagami. Fugaku tampak berpikir mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukan putra sulungnya tiga hari yang lalu.

"Kurasa ia sudah seperti ini sejak bangun tidur tiga hari yang lalu," jawab Fugaku. "Apa mungkin karena pengaruh mimpi ya?"

"Mungkin iya mungkin tidak. Itachi seperti berada dalam hipnotis. Tapi ia tidak sedang berada dalam pengaruh genjutsu, ini sungguh membingungkan," timpal Kagami.

"Hipnotis?" Semua orang menatap Shisui yang seperti mengingat sesuatu. Saat melihat ke arah Shisui, mata Fugaku dan Kagami langsung terbelalak seketika.

"Itachi ... bukankah sehari sebelum kejadian ini kau ..." Fugaku memulai.

" ... bermain di rumahku seharian dengan putraku. Benar begitu?" lanjut Kagami. Itachi yang bingung dengan perubahan pertanyaan ini hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan seharian itu?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Apa saja? ... um apa ya? Oh, kami menonton acara aneh dan kak Shisui berusaha untuk menirukannya sementara 'Tachi hanya mengantuk melihatnya ..."

"HIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HH?" Semua orang melompat kaget saat mendengar jeritan yang berasal dari Shisui Uchiha yang sekarang sudah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Tidak mungkin ... Ternyata berhasil? Tapi tunggu dulu, ini tidak mungkin ..." gumam Shisui tidak percaya. "Apa ini malah genjutsu yang aku pakai ya? Tapi aku yakin waktu itu tidak ada sharingan yang aktif kok ..."

"Shisui, bisa kau katakan apa yang berhasil dan apa yang tidak mungkin?" tanya Kagami yang merasa bahwa dalang di balik semua ini adalah tidak lain dan tidak bukan anaknya sendiri.

**_Sehari sebelum Itachi menjadi abnormal ..._**

**_"Kak Shisui nonton apaan? Kok sepertinya sejak tadi tidak berkedip." Itachi yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan laporannya untuk Hokage memandang Shisui yang masih menonton televisi dalam jarak dekat. Ekspresi kagumnya bisa terlihat dari matanya yang berkilauan dengan senyum lebar yang merobek pipinya._**

**_"'Tachi, sini lihat sini. Acaranya bagus. Orang tua itu bisa bikin sepuluh peserta ini melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya." Itachi yang penasaran pun akhirnya berpindah tempat di sebelah Shisui dan ikut menonton. Benar saja hanya dengan mendengar kata-kata dari orang tua di dalam televisi, para peserta melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya seperti bermain bola, bertingkah seperti bayi, menyanyi, hingga terjun dari ketinggian beribu-ribu kaki._**

**_"Apa namanya?" tanya Itachi semakin penasaran._**

**_"Hipnotis," ungkap Shisui._**

**_"Dia pakai genjutsu?" Shisui hanya menggeleng penuh semangat dan berkata bahwa orang tua itu bukanlah seorang ninja seperti mereka. "Terus kok bisa?" lanjut Itachi._**

**_"Nah, itu menariknya aku juga nggak tahu," jawab Shisui cepat dan langsung meyetop Itachi saat anak yang lebih muda itu membuka mulutnya lagi. "Aku tahu kau penasaran, tapi diam sebentar bisa? Aku mau lihat triknya dulu nih."_**

**_Itachi mengangguk dan kembali diam menonton bersama Shisui. Namun, sang jenius itu tidak terlalu antusias melihatnya dan justru mengantuk. "Hoahm, aku malah ngantuk lihatnya, kak."_**

**_Mendengar Itachi berkata demikian, justru terbersit pikiran nakal di benak Shisui saat itu juga. "Daripada ngantuk mending kita nyoba cara kerjanya aja. Gimana?" tanya Shisui._**

**_Itachi yang melihat senyum aneh Shisui hanya mengerutkan dahinya. "Nggak mau ah. Kalau kak Shisui korbannya sih aku mau-mau aja."_**

**_"Enak aja. Aku belum membalas tendanganmu waktu di kantor Hokage dulu _**(baca Chap.7). **_Pokoknya kau harus jadi korban! Titik. Yang muda harus nurut sama yang tua!" perintah Shisui._**

**_"Mana ada peraturan begitu. Harusnya kak Shisui yang nurut sama calon pewaris Uchiha dong!" ujar Itachi sambil menyeringai bengis kepada Shisui yang terkena kartu matinya._**

**_"Tetep nggak bisa. Aku tuan rumah di sini. Kalau nggak mau ya udah deh. Kan masih ada Sasu-chan. Weeek!" Shisui bisa melihat perubahan di wajah Itachi saat ia mengatakan akan menggunakan adik Itachi sebagai pengganti. Mau tidak mau sang kakak akhirnya tunduk juga. "Nah daritadi begitu kenapa sih?"_**

**_Itachi mengamati bandul jam yang ditemukan Shisui di laci ayahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Untuk fokus kepada bandul itu sih tidak masalah, tapi Itachi juga tidak ingin jadi korban dan dipermalukan di depan publik oleh Shisui. Mau tidak mau ia memecah fokusnya dengan memikirkan hal lain, seperti kasurnya yang empuk dan siap ia tiduri saat pulang nanti._**

**_"'Tachi, yang serius dong!" tegur Shisui yang bisa membaca pikiran Itachi._**

**_"Ugh, aku udah ngantuk nih kak!" balas Itachi sambil menopang dagunya._**

**_"Ah, kalau begini mana berhasil. Serius dikitlah, 'Tachi. Kalau nggak Sasu-chan yang jadi korban lho!" ancam Shisui sekali lagi dan Itachi langsung mematuhinya tanpa protes._**

**_"Itachi, hitung sampai 3, tatap mataku, dan jangan berkedip!"_**

**_1 ... 2 ... 3 ... _**

**_Itachi menatap lamat-lamat mata Uchiha Shisui sambil mendengarkan perkataannya dengan seksama. Lama kelamaan pandangannya menjadi kabur. Mata Shisui seperti berputar cepat, berwarna merah dengan lingkaran hitam aneh di tengah-tengahnya terus berputar hingga membuat Itachi pusing. Tidak ingin lebih lama lagi memandang perputaran itu, Itachi memejamkan matanya dan dalam seketika tertidur._**

**_"Itachi, ketika kau membuka mata, kau akan berbicara dalam orang ketiga dan sifat serta kelakuanmu akan berubah 180 derajat ..." kata Shisui menirukan ahli hipnotis di dalam televisi tanpa tahu bahwa Itachi sudah benar-benar terlelap dalam posisi duduk._**

"SHISUI UCHIHA!" Shisui bergidik ngeri saat mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya menatapnya dengan tajam, termasuk di dalamnya Fugaku, Mikoto, Kagami, dan sang korban Itachi Uchiha. Ternyata kesalahan ini adalah tanggung jawabnya selama ini. Dan Shisui melupakan hal terpenting itu.

Sudah bisa dipastikan, jika Itachi sadar dan tahu apa yang sudah terjadi kepadanya ... um, terutama apa akibat yang disebabkan oleh Shisui kepada Sasuke, Shisui yakin hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

"Jadi, kau bilang kalau kau dan Itachi sedang menonton acara hipnotis ini ketika kau mempelajari trik sang master dan mempraktekkannya kepada putra Fugaku-sama. Lalu kau benar-benar lupa hingga beberapa menit yang lalu saat aku menyebutkan kata _hipnotis. _Benar begitu?" Shisui mengangguk kaku mendengar ucapan dingin ayahnya. Bahkan jika Itachi tidak berhasil membunuhnya, sudah pasti Kagami akan menggantungnya di rumah setelah ini.

"Shisui, Shisui, Shisui! Sungguh kau ini benar-benar ..." Fugaku menyetop Kagami sebelum temannya itu mulai menceramahi anaknya panjang lebar. Dan Shisui lebih baik diceramahi oleh Kagami daripada harus berhadapan empat mata dengan Fugaku.

"Ano, paman Fugaku ..."

"Shisui!" Sekarang tubuh Shisui gemetar tak terkendali mendengar suara dingin Fugaku. "Kalau kau bisa sampai menghipnotis anakku, berarti kau juga bisa melepaskannya dari hipnotis ini. Benar begitu?"

"Uh, yah begitulah ... T-tapi aku harus ..."

"Harus apa, Shisui?" tanya Mikoto yang sudah tidak sabar.

**_"Itachi, ketika kau membuka mata, kau akan berbicara dalam orang ketiga dan sifat serta kelakuanmu akan berubah 180 derajat. Kau akan kembali normal tiga detik setelah aku menendang kepalamu hingga tidak sadarkan diri."_**

"APA?!" Sekarang giliran Itachi yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menjerit tidak percaya. Seperti terkena hipnotis tidak sengaja temannya, lalu diinterogasi umat banyak masih belum membuatnya puas saja. Dan sekarang ia harus rela kepala yang berisi otak jenius mengalahkan Einstein ini ditendang begitu saja oleh sang sahabat. Sungguh indah hidup Itachi malam ini.

"Kalau begitu lakukan."

"AYAH!" Itachi terkejut mendengar ungkapan dingin ayahnya. Lebih hebatnya lagi, sang ibu mengangguk setuju. Begitu juga dengan para anggota klan lainnya.

"Kembalikan Itachi kami seperti sedia kala, Shisui!" protes para anggota klan secara bersamaan. Mau tidak mau Itachi hanya bisa pasrah menunggu kepala berharganya ini ditendang mati oleh Shisui.

"Itachi, sayang. Ibu lebih bangga jika Itachi menjadi Itachi, karena apapun yang terjadi Itachi tetaplah anak ibu."

Belum sempat Itachi membalas senyum Mikoto yang amat menentramkan hati itu, terdengar bunyi BUMP! keras sekali. Shisui Uchiha telah berhasil menendang kepala si Einstein Uchiha itu dari belakang yang membuat dahinya menghantam tatami keras. Wajah Shisui menunjukkan sedikit bersalah dengan sang pewaris, namun di lain sisi ia juga puas karena berhasil membalas tendangan Itachi waktu itu.

Benar saja, dalam tiga detik Itachi terbangun dari tidur singkatnya dan meraba-raba kepalanya sedikit pusing. Mikoto dengan sigap memeluk anaknya dan membantunya berdiri. Sedangkan penghuni klan lainnya bersorak sorai menyambut kembalinya pewaris mereka.

"Aduh, kepalaku sakit!" Itachi merintih kesakitan sambil berusaha memperhatikan sekitarnya. "Huh, aku di mana ya?"

"Kau ada di tempat pertemuan klan," ucap Fugaku datar. "Baiklah, karena Itachi sudah kembali normal, kita bahas topik penting lainnya."

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Kalau ayah dan ibunya di sini lalu siapa yang di rumah?

"Aku pulang saja. Kepalaku pusing," gumam Itachi namun masih bisa didengar oleh Fugaku. Mikoto hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat apa maksud sebenarnya dari anak sulungnya itu. Fugaku juga tahu pasti apa yang dilakukan anaknya itu, tapi dia diam saja dan untuk kali ini membiarkan si sulung itu lolos dari pertemuan.

Itachi tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia sangat membenci adiknya pada saat terhipnotis karena ia juga sebenarnya tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Begitulah kesimpulan yang berhasil ditarik oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto yang melemparkan pandangan saling mengerti.

"Itachi, pastikan alien kecil itu sudah tidur saat aku pulang nanti." Fugaku berkata datar seperti biasanya, namun Mikoto yakin pemimpin Uchiha itu sangat mengkhawatirkan anak bungsunya. Itachi mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku ikut!" seru Shisui. Akan tetapi, dengan segera Kagami menangkapnya.

"Tunggu dulu, anak muda! Masih banyak yang harus kita bicarakan!" Dan Shisui Uchiha bertekuk lutut di depan ayahnya yang memberikan ceramah panjang lebar di depan seluruh anggota klannya.

Setidaknya untuk hari ini, baik Itachi maupun Shisui sama-sama dipermalukan di depan publik.

.

.

" ... 522 ... 523 ... 524 ... hiks... hiks..." Seorang anak kecil tidak lebih dari lima tahun masih dengan sabar duduk di teras menunggu kepulangan keluarganya. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan lelehan air mata. Sebenarnya angin malam semakin dingin, namun Sasuke masih tidak berani masuk ke dalam rumahnya seorang diri. Ia bersikeras melawan kantuk agar bisa melihat ayah, ibu dan terutama kakaknya kembali ke rumah.

"Sasuke?" Balita itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah bingung kakaknya yang masih meraba-raba kepalanya. Dengan kesal Sasuke hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang wajah dari orang yang selama ini selalu ia idolakan itu.

"Sasuke kenapa di luar dan ... menangis?" tanya Itachi yang ikut berjongkok di depan balita itu. Namun tidak ada jawaban. "Maaf ya, kakak juga nggak ngerti kenapa bisa ninggalin Sasu sendirian di sini."

Mendengar ucapan Itachi, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk melihat kembali kakak yang memandangnya dengan normal, tidak ada rasa jijik atau benci sedikitpun. "Sasu lagi hitung bintang. Kalau bintangnya ada 1000 berarti kakak nggak benci Sasu. Tapi Sasu nggak bisa ngehitungnya ... HUEEE!"

"Yah, kalau itu sih kakak juga nggak bisa hitungnya. Lagian siapa yang bilang kalau kakak benci sama Sasu?" tanya Itachi.

"Kakak," jawab Sasuke sambil menggigit jarinya.

"Eh? Masa?" ungkap Itachi yang masih hilang ingatan. Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Melihat Itachi yang semakin kebingungan, akhirnya balita itu malah tertawa kecil karena ekspresi aneh kakaknya yang tidak biasa itu. Mau tidak mau Itachi ikut tertawa dan menyentuh dahi si kecil sambil berkata, "Maaf ya Sasuke. Kakak nggak ingat sama sekali."

"Berarti kakak nggak benci Sasu kan? Kakak masih butuh Sasu kan? Soalnya kakak bilang kakak nggak butuh Sasu," celoteh Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Haduh, Sasu ngomong apa sih? Kakak bingung nih. Ya jelas kakak nggak benci Sasu-lah. Sini!" panggil Itachi. Dan dengan sigap si bungsu Uchiha itu berdiri dan menghampiri kakaknya. Itachi menghapus air mata dari pipi adik kesayangannya itu. "Jangan menangis ya Sasuke, kakak ada di sini untuk melindungimu, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi."

Sasuke mengangguk dan memeluk erat Itachi. "Sasu bobok sama kakak ya malam ini. Sasu nggak mau sendirian."

"Tentu saja, Sasuke."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Shisui merasa semuanya sudah kembali normal dan aman, Itachi mengingat semua yang terjadi kepadanya sejak ia bangun dari tidurnya. Jika ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada kemarahan ayah kandungnya dan sahabatnya sendiri, maka itu adalah kemarahan Sasuke Uchiha. Seperti tersambar petir utusan dewa, Shisui akhirnya bertekuk lutut dan menyembah Sasuke memohon ampun.

"Ampuuuuun, Sasuke-sama. Janji nggak bakal diulang lagi!" teriak Shisui pasrah sambil mengelus jari-jari tangannya yang hampir putus digigit oleh Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasu yakin mau maafin kak Shisui setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada kakak? Sasu yakin?"

_Wot de pak!_ Akhirnya keluarlah kutukan Shisui - walaupun hanya dalam hati - sambil melihat Itachi berbisik layaknya setan di belakang Sasuke kecil yang masih tampak marah. Sasuke mengeram ganas jauh dari sifat imutnya selama ini. Itachi menyeringai bengis. Dan kali ini Shisui-lah yang menangis darah di bawah kaki pasangan kakak-adik mengerikan itu.

.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

**a/n : Akhirnya chapter nggak jelas. Maaf ya minna, update-nya kelamaan dan author ngerasa kurang banget di tulisannya kali ini. Maklum lagi miskin ide :(**

**Oh ya ada satu dialog yang diambil dari kata-kata Itachi ke Sasuke pas masih bayi. Lupa chapter berapa. Dan kata-kata ini juga yang jadi favorit author dan sukses bikin terharu. Itachi kurang apa sih! Coba gue punya kakak kayak dia! #melukmakamItachi**

_Jangan menangis ya Sasuke, kakak ada di sini untuk melindungimu, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi – Itachi Uchiha._

**On next ?**

"Ssst, jalannya pake jempol kaki aja dong, un!"

...

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengajakku melakukan jerit malam begini sih? Di kamar Itachi lagi!"

...

"Un, kau tidak dengar ya, muka bayi? Aku mau lihat karya seninya!"

"Itu boneka, muka bencong!"

.

.

**Tebak-tebakan yuk! Dua orang di cuplikan di atas siapa yah? Boleh ikutan jawab sekaligus mau diapain makhluk-makhluk aneh itu pas jerit malam di kamar Itachi. Yah, itung-itung bantuin author bikin ceritanya biar kembali ke jalur yang benar. Yang bener jawabnya dan usulannya paling oke author jadiin cerita!**

**Hihihi... #authorgila #authornggakpenting**

**Terus beribu-ribu terima kasih untuk yang udah review, fave, dan follow, especially :**

milkyways99, Dypa-chan, TheBrownEyes'129, Nohara Rin, Benrina Shinju,Sakumori Haruna, Uchiha Fuiin, Ayam Berbulu Pink, pindanglicious, Maehime, UchiHarunoKid, kazusa kirihika, NaNo Kid, , shironeko97, Rannada Youichi, Uchiha dant57, Fuyuki Fujisaki, Ruenni Uzumaki, AlchemistElric, SoulHarmoni, Kitsune Fuyuki, dikdik717, kyuakira28.

** Sedikit terharu waktu tahu banyak yang suka fic ga jelas ini :') Maaf nggak bisa update cepet karena lagi banyak tugas juga #nangisdarah #curcol  
**

**See you soon deh pokoknya.  
**

**Sign,**

**-petitewinsy-**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n : Sebenarnya nggak ada ide bikin chapter ini. Terus waktu buka-buka inbox baru sadar kalau masih ada hutang request dari tomatocherry yang minta chibi Sasuke ketemu Itachi besar. Sekalian aja diselipin Akatsuki deh.. Hihihi tapi maaf yah lama #plak.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Suatu hari di masa depan yang kelam di markas besar kelompok orang-orang tidak bisa senyum datanglah sebuah kiriman paket kilat hebat dari masa lalu. Salah seorang yang _ngakunya_ paling tenang di dalam grup kriminal ini langsung merasa seperti terlahir kembali karena paket tersebut. Dan itu membuat penasaran dua orang temannya yang kebetulan juga adalah partner kerja.

Srek, srek, srek, srek.

"Sssst, jalannya pake jempol aja dong un. Jangan diseret Sasori!" Seseorang berambut pirang dikuncir yang tidak bisa dibedakan dia ini pria, wanita atau setengah-setengah berusaha memperingatkan temannya.

"Udah pake jempol nih lho, Dara. Jubahku kepanjangan sih, belum dipendekin. Lagian ini gelap banget. Boss pasti belum bayar listrik ya?!" kata Sasori, pria _baby face_ berambut merah dengan wajah super kinclong seperti tanpa komedo sedikitpun. Ia membawa senter kecil di tangannya untuk menerangi perjalanan mereka.

"Namaku Deidara, un. Jangan panggil Dara doang dong berasa kayak cewek tahu!" protes si rambut kuning. Tapi Sasori hanya mengangkat telunjuknya di bibir mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Ssst, Dara diem deh. Kau ini teriak-teriak udah kayak ibu-ibu nawar daging di pasar aja. Ntar Itachi bangun bisa _mamfus _kita." Deidara langsung lemas nelangsa seperti tikus kepencet ban mobil di jalan. Benar kata Sasori, bahaya kalau sampai orang paling tenang di Akatsuki itu terbangun. Kalau _mood_-nya lagi oke sih tidak masalah. Tapi kalau dia sedang tidak _mood_ bak wanita lagi PMS, bisa-bisa Itachi menebar genjutsu kemana-mana nih. Dan Deidara langsung angkat tangan jika sudah berurusan dengan genjutsu mengerikan si Uchiha itu.

"Lagipula sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengajakku melakukan jerit malam begini? Di kamar Itachi lagi." Pertanyaan Sasori sukses membuat Deidara kembali ke dunia. Benar saja, jika kalian tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan duo itu tengah malam begini dan mengapa mereka sekarang berada di depan kamar Itachi, jawabannya hanya satu.

"Cih, aku penasaran dengan karya seni baru milik Itachi," ungkap Deidara sambil menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Oh, boneka baru punya Itachi itu?" tambah Sasori dengan wajah polosnya.

"Un, kau tidak dengar ya, muka bayi? Aku mau lihat karya seninya!" Deidara berkata dengan nada setingkat lebih tinggi.

"Itu boneka, muka bencong!" balas Sasori panas.

"KAU PANGGIL AKU APA, HAH?!" Si merah dan kuning itu saling membenturkan jidat satu sama lain.

"Maling."

"SIAPA YANG MALING?!" Duo gila itu menatap marah pintu kamar Uchiha sulung yang tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri di depan mereka. Sontak Sasori menjatuhkan senternya dengan kaki dan tangan gemetar. Oh, Deidara juga tidak lebih baik dari itu, giginya sudah gemelutukan tidak karuan. Untung saja keduanya belum sampai mengompol di celana. Itu bisa menjatuhkan reputasi mereka sebagai ninja kriminal tingkat atas.

"Maling." Baik Deidara maupun Sasori melihat ke bawah kaki mereka. Di situ berdiri sosok gelap tidak lebih tinggi dari lutut mereka menunjukkan telunjuk mungilnya ke arah keduanya. Hanya siluet wajah kecilnya saja yang terlihat di bawah pencahayaan dramatis dari senter Sasori yang dipungut oleh bayangan tersebut. Dan jika dilihat itu cukup untuk membuat duo itu menyaingi suara jinchuriki yang ada di seluruh dunia ninja ini.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Kwak ... kwek ... kwok. _Burung gagak bersuara beo milik Itachi keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan menambah efek horor pada markas besar Akatsuki ini.

.

Deidara dan Sasori bertekuk lutut di hadapan Itachi yang memandang mereka dengan jijik. Di sebelah sang Uchiha duduk apa yang selama ini ingin duo itu lihat sambil dengan beraninya memeluk pinggang Itachi. Melihat sebuah karya seni atau boneka yang sebenarnya adalah manusia atau tepatnya balita itu melakukan apa yang tidak berani orang-orang lakukan cukup membuat Deidara dan Sasori menganggapnya dewa sekarang. Apalagi karena dewa itu, Itachi belum membunuh mereka sampai saat ini. Un, mereka terdengar seperti Hidan tidak sih?

"Sungguh karya seni yang indah," ucap Deidara dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Bonekanya ... bagus!" ungkap Sasori dengan wajah tidak kalah cerahnya dari Deidara.

"Heh, monyet-monyet busuk. Ini manusia tahu!" bentak Itachi sambil memijat dahinya karena frustasi. Sampai kapan dia bisa betah tinggal dengan manusia-manusia kriminal nggak punya otak di sini? Untung saja ada Sasuke. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa Itachi justru menghancurkan markas Akatsuki ini sendiri begitu mendengar teriakan memekakkan telinga dari Deidara dan Sasori yang membuatnya terbangun kaget.

"Manusia? Aku nggak percaya ah, Chi!" ucap Sasori yang lagi-lagi dengan seenak jidat menyingkat nama orang. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri balita itu kemudian mengangkatnya. "Tuh kan, tubuh gempal macam ini paling enak dipeluk. Jadi sudah pasti ini boneka." Sasori memeluk adik kecil Uchiha itu seperti menggendong boneka panda miliknya dulu. Belum lagi ia mengelus-eluskan pipinya ke pipi gempal Sasuke yang sudah meringis minta tolong ke kakaknya namun tidak digubris oleh Sasori.

"Kalau tidak percaya kita bedah saja, pasti isinya kapas semua." Sasori mengeluarkan pisau bedah dari saku jubah kepanjangannya itu. Mata onyx Sasuke sudah membundar lebar dan berair. Pipinya sudah merah karena takut berkepanjangan dengan Sasori yang sekarang berlagak menjadi dokter bedah itu.

"Seni adalah ledakan. Kalau kau bedah dan meledak, boss bisa marah karena markas pasti hancur." Deidara mengambil paksa Sasuke dari tangan Sasori dan menurunkan balita itu di depannya. Si rambut kuning memegang pundak gemetar adik kecil yang hampir menangis itu dan menyeringai ganas. "Tapi untuk pembuktian bahwa aku benar, sekarang meledaklah, un!"

"KAKAAAAAK SASU MAU DILEDAKIN KAK!" Benar saja Sasuke langsung meledakkan tangisnya dan berlari memeluk Itachi saat itu juga. Air matanya mengalir deras tiada henti cukup untuk membuat mata Itachi berubah versi dari hitam menjadi merah darah. Berani sekali mereka membuat bayi Uchiha ini menangis tepat di depan mata kakaknya. Dijamin darah akan berceceran dimana-mana.

"Mamfus!" Deidara dan Sasori langsung mengangkat kedua tangan mereka ke atas tidak berani menatap Itachi dengan aura pembunuhnya.

"Mau membedah Sasuke? Mau meledakkan Sasuke? Bagaimana kalau aku bedah kalian berdua duluan hidup-hidup setelah itu langsung aku ledakkan di tempat? Hm?" tanya Itachi dingin. Kunai tiba-tiba sudah berada di tangannya dengan kecepatan yang hampir tidak terlihat mata.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jerit malam itu berakhir sadis dengan Sasori dan Deidara berlari keluar kamar Itachi sambil memegang celana mereka yang basah.

_Kwak ... kwek ... kwok. _Burung gagak Itachi sekali lagi bernyanyi.

.

**_12 jam yang lalu ..._**

**_Sebuah langkah kecil berlari cepat dan sedikit panik tanpa arah sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Bibir tertekuk ke bawah. Pipi menggembung. Alis mengerut. Kedua mata membesar dan berair memandang ngeri pohon-pohon tinggi yang ada di antaranya._**

**_"Sasu ada dimana ya?" gumam balita Uchiha tersebut. Yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah Sasuke sedang menemani kakak tercintanya berlatih di hutan. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada angin kencang dan sekarang Sasuke berdiri di tengah hutan ini seorang diri. "Kakak? Kakak di mana?"_**

**_Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya balita itu berlari, kemudian berjalan, kemudian berhenti, kemudian berlari lagi demi mencari Itachi. Wajahnya sudah ketakutan, jantungnya berdegup kencang tidak karuan karena balita itu sudah tahu pasti kalau dia sekarang sendirian di hutan. Tanpa Itachi._**

**_Mungkin ini adalah hukuman karena Sasuke tidak mendengar perkataan Mikoto yang melarangnya mengikuti Itachi pergi ke hutan. Itachi juga sempat melarang, tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dengan nakalnya balita ini menggunakan jurus mata ampuhnya itu kepada kedua anggota keluarganya._**

**_Sekarang Sasuke menyesal melakukannya. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya apa yang ia dapatkan dari hasil merajuk tidak sesuai dengan apa yang otak kecil balita itu pikirkan. Saat ini yang terdengar hanyalah suara angin yang menerpa daun-daun di sekelilingnya serta gesekan sesuatu di semak-semak yang membuat Sasuke kecil semakin takut._**

**_"K-kakak ... hueeee!" Akhirnya meleleh juga air terjun dari mata bayi Konoha itu sesaat setelah mendengar suara kaki di sekitarnya. Bagaimana kalau itu adalah harimau? Bisa bahaya buat dirinya. Sasuke berlari sekali lagi tanpa memperhatikan arah, dengan tangan yang fokus menghapus air matanya. Namun sayang ia tidak melihat apa yang berada di depannya dan lurus menabraknya._**

**_BUK!_**

**_"Aduuuh ... sakit!" Sasuke terduduk di atas tanah sambil meringis kesakitan. Bayi itu tidak berani melihat ke atas atau ia akan bertemu sesuatu yang mengerikan yang ditabraknya tadi._**

**_"Sasuke?" Mendengar sebuah suara yang dalam memanggil namanya membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Suara itu sepertinya tidak asing, hanya terdengar lebih berat saja dari biasanya._**

**_"Kakak?" Sasuke hampir berdiri cepat dan memeluk kakaknya jika saja ia tidak merasa ada yang aneh. Wajah orang di depannya memang mirip kakaknya, namun sedikit banyak lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dan yang cukup mengganggu diri kecilnya adalah entah mengapa dalam waktu satu jam kakaknya bisa menjadi setinggi ini. _**

Kau kok ... ?**_ Itachi menatap makhluk di depannya datar tapi ia cukup kaget di dalamnya._**

**_Pemuda itu berjongkok di depan Sasuke dan mengangkatnya berdiri kembali di atas tanah. Dari jarak sedekat ini Sasuke bisa pastikan bahwa orang ini benar-benar Itachi, dengan wajah dewasa. "Ini beneran kakak?" Sasuke memegang pipi pemuda itu masih dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Kakak kok tambah tinggi?"_**

**_"Hn, dari dulu tinggiku segini-segini saja kok. Sepertinya justru kau yang berubah menjadi liliput, otouto." Sebelum pemuda itu bisa mengerti keadaan, sang adik langsung memeluk lehernya erat dan sekali lagi menangis. Entah mengapa hari ini Sasuke cengeng sekali._**

**_"Kakak kemana saja? Sasu kan takut sendirian. Kakak kok tega ninggalin Sasu sendirian sih? Lama banget lagi." Nah, sekarang giliran Itachi yang kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Kalau ditanya kemana saja, setahu Itachi, dia kan melarikan diri dari desa setelah pembantaian masal klannya. Masa adik imutnya ini tidak ingat sih? Dulu kan kira-kira dia masih setinggi dan seumuran sekarang. Apa adiknya itu tidak tumbuh sejak Itachi meninggalkannya ya?_**

Eh tunggu, dulu dia tidak semuda ini. Sepertinya lebih tua sedikit. Masa Sasuke-ku menyusut sih? **_pikir otak jenius Itachi._**

**_"Kakak?" Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Itachi untuk mengembalikan fokusnya kepada Sasuke. Itachi mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang Sasuke dengan seksama._**

**_"Otouto, berapa umurmu?" tanya Itachi. Senang akhirnya mendapat perhatian dari kakaknya, sang adik langsung menodongkan lima jari kecil ke hadapan pemuda berjubah hitam motif awan merah itu. "Lima?" Sasuke mengangguk mantap._**

Tuh kan tuh kan, adikku menyusut! Hokage-sama apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!**_ Covernya sih boleh tenang, tapi dalam hati siapa tahu kalau ada gunung meletus yang membuat pikiran Itachi buyar seketika._**

**_"Kakak kenapa? Kakak kan harusnya tahu umur Sasu berapa? Masa kakak lupa sih, Sasu aja inget umurnya kakak terus." Sasuke menggerutu sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat gempa bumi di otak Itachi tenang seketika._**

**_"Kakak nggak lupa kok. Cuma ..." _**Duh, kalau dipikir-pikir kan harusnya sekarang Sasuke itu antara 12 atau 13 tahun. Apa aku yang salah hitung ya?**_ batin Itachi kebingungan dengan umur adiknya sendiri. _**Lagipula anak ini kok nggak ada dendam membara kepadaku ya?

**_"Memangnya umur kakak berapa ya?" Sasuke memandang kakak versi barunya itu seakan dia gila. Sejak tadi kok yang ditanyakan oleh Itachi itu berkaitan dengan umur terus ya? Sasuke tidak tahu saja kalau Itachi berpikir bahwa adiknya ini menyusut, sedangkan yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke kecil terjebak di masa depan._**

**_"Sepuluh. Tapi kok kakak bisa tambah tinggi ya? Padahal tadi waktu belum kepisah sama Sasu, kakak nggak setinggi ini. Kakak minum apa? Sasu juga mau, biar tinggi." Itachi tidak menjawab karena ia semakin bingung sekarang. Umurnya tujuh belas tahun, tapi Sasuke ingatnya sepuluh tahun. Mungkin Sasuke sedang melakukan misi, lalu diberi racun aneh oleh musuh, lalu tidak sengaja mengecil kemudian terdampar di sini seorang diri dan kehilangan ingatan masa lalu. _**

Anggap saja begitu deh!**_ pikir Itachi. Rupanya otak jeniusnya sedang rusak dan direparasi hingga ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. _**

**_"Itachi, kau dari tadi bicara kepada siapa sih?"_**

**_"HIU!" Sasuke langsung memeluk kakaknya lagi saat melihat pria yang lebih tinggi berwajah biru pucat menghampiri mereka. Sasuke ingat persis bagaimana wajah hiu dari buku mewarnainya. Tapi yang lebih mengerikan adalah di punggung pria itu bersandar pedang yang hampir sama tinggi dan besar dengan pemiliknya._**

**_"Oh, Itachi kau menemukan anak tupai ini di mana?" tanya Kisame yang langsung mengangkat Sasuke tinggi ke udara dengan menyambar kerahnya. Pria seperti hiu itu menatap Sasuke dengan seksama. Bayi Uchiha itu tentu saja tidak mau kalah. Bibirnya kembali tertekuk ke bawah, pipi yang sudah chubby menggembung merah dengan alis mengerut. Mata onyxnya menatap ganas hiu itu. Tapi itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke, karena ... uhm ... tatapan itu tidak menakutkan sama sekali._**

**_"IMUTNYA! Itachi, ayo kita pelihara saja anak tupainya ini!" Sepertinya Sasuke harus melatih kembali bagaimana tatapan mengerikan seharusnya karena sekarang balita itu berada di dalam pelukan erat Kisame._**

**_"Kakaaak, hiunya mau makan Sasu!" teriak Sasuke minta tolong._**

**_"Kisame, itu bukan anak tupai melainkan adikku. Sini kembalikan Sasuke!" Itachi membuka kedua tangannya untuk meminta Sasuke kembali._**

**_"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Sasuke." Itachi mengangguk kepada Kisame yang masih nyaman bermain dengan si kecil. Namun beberapa detik kemudian wajah Kisame seakan tersadar oleh sesuatu dan ia melempar Sasuke kembali ke tangan Itachi._**

**_"I-itu Sasuke? Orang yang kau tugaskan untuk membunuhmu? Uchiha Sasuke? Sekecil ini mau jadi pembunuh? Itachi jangan mati sekarang dulu dong kan kita belum puas main-mainnya!" Kisame berkata cepat dengan kepanikan tingkat tinggi. Itachi hanya menatapnya kesal karena sudah berani-berani melempar adik tercintanya._**

**_"Kakak mau mati?" tanya Sasuke polos._**

Ini lagi balita satu malah ikut-ikutan!**_ batin Itachi._**

**_"Ya nggak sekaranglah. Lagian kakak belum siap mati. Masih banyak dosa," jawab Itachi dengan cueknya._**

**_"ASIIK, ITACHI/KAKAK MEMANG HEBAT!" seru Sasuke dan Kisame bersamaan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Itachi mengangguk serius mendengar pujian yang sering dilontarkan orang-orang kepadanya setiap hari._**

**_"Yo, Itachi. Ayo bawa tupai kecil ini ke markas," tawar Kisame._**

**_"Ngapain ke markas? Aku mau pulangin Sasuke ke Konoha saja. Lebih aman." Itachi sudah yakin ada udang di balik batu dari tawaran Kisame itu. Mendengar kata markas saja sudah membuat Itachi merinding. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya Sasuke dengan kriminal-kriminal gila itu._**

**_"Ngapain ke Konoha? Jauh. Ke markas saja lebih dekat. Di markas lagi pada suka bete nggak jelas sih. Siapa tahu si kecil ini bisa jadi penggembira," jelas Kisame yang sekali lagi menarik Sasuke dari tangan Itachi._**

**_"Kakaaak!"_**

**_"Kisame, aku peringatkan ..."_**

**_"Ayolah, Itachi!" rengek Kisame. Itachi hanya mendesah frustasi sambil memejamkan mata. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin meletakkan Sasuke dalam bahaya. Apalagi menjadi mainan para anggota Akatsuki. Tapi seperti yang Kisame bilang, jarak ke Konoha cukup jauh dan Itachi juga memang sedang tidak mood dengan perjalanan jauh._**

**_"Baiklah. Tapi aku nggak mau tanggung jawab ya kalau nanti ada pembantaian masal lagi!" ancam Itachi yang merebut adiknya kembali. Kisame hanya menyeringai senang._**

**_"Oke, bukan masalah kalau itu."_**

.

Pagi hari yang nggak cerah-cerah amat setelah kejadian jerit malam sadis itu, duduklah Deidara dan Sasori di ruang santai Akatsuki dengan bibir tertekuk ke bawah. Rupanya mereka sedang memikirkan cara untuk merebut Sasuke sambil menatap iri pria di depan mereka. Bahkan si sulung itu tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa dan dia selalu mendapat perhatian penuh dari Sasuke. Kisame yang sudah tahu cerita semalam dari Itachi hanya berpikir satu hal, untung Itachi belum gelap mata dan memulai pembantaian.

"Kakak, kakak lihatin gambar Sasu! Sasu gambar ibu, ayah sama kakak!"

"Hn, gambar Sasu-nya mana?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Belum Sasu bikin."

"Sini, kakak bantu." Kisame menyodorkan sebatang pensil kepada Itachi yang mulai menggambar di kertas milik adiknya itu. Sasuke dengan sepenuh hati menatap proses pembuatan itu. Melihat itu semua, Deidara tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Ne, siapa namanya ... un, Sasuke-chan. Main sama kak Dei aja sini. Lihat, lihat kak Dei punya apa?" Sasori mengerutkan wajahnya tidak suka saat melihat Sasuke kecil menghampiri Deidara dengan wajah penasaran. Ia bisa pastikan bahwa Deidara sedang membeli perhatian Sasuke dengan seni tanah liatnya yang tidak bagus-bagus amat itu.

"Kakak, itu apa?" Deidara tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke sekarang duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengamati benda-benda aneh yang dibuat dari tanah liatnya. Kisame memandang Sasuke sambil berharap-harap cemas itu hanya tanah liat biasa dan bukan yang dialiri cakra seperti yang biasa banci itu gunakan. Bisa gawat jadinya nanti.

Sasori yang tidak mau kalah akhirnya menemukan potongan kayu di pojokan ruangan yang langsung ia ukir menjadi boneka dengan cepat. "Sasuke, Sasuke. Main sama kak Sasori aja. Nih, kakak buatin boneka. Punya Dara jelek. Bagusan juga ini."

Senyum Deidara jatuh seketika mendengar perkataan partner kerjanya itu. Apalagi Sasuke langsung memilih bermain dengan boneka kayu Sasori. Pria _baby face_ itu memberikan senyum mencelanya ke arah Deidara.

"Un, mendingan kau cari kerjaan lain aja deh, bayi! Daripada gangguin aku dengan Sasuke-chan. Nggak enak dilihat mata tahu!" gerutu Deidara kalem.

"Hm, kau saja yang pergi deh, cong! Jangan ganggu master lagi nunjukin keahliannya dong!" gerutu balik Sasori dengan wajah nggak sinkron – alias tersenyum imut.

"Mendingan kalian diem aja deh, keburu Itachi naik darah gara-gara tahu kalau nggak diperhatiin Sasuke sekarang," Kisame menimpali dengan halus. Keduanya berhenti sebentar untuk melihat ke arah Itachi yang masih duduk kalem dan meneruskan gambar adiknya sebelum mereka kembali berdebat panjang lebar. Sasuke? Dia hanya bermain dengan boneka kayu dari Sasori dan boneka tanah liat dari Deidara.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. Karya siapa yang lebih bagus? Punya kak Sasori apa punya Dara?" Sasuke memandang Sasori yang memberinya tatapan penuh harap.

"Sasu nggak tahu. Sasu nggak bisa milih."

"Woy, namaku Deidara, bayi! Panggil Dei aja kalau nggak bisa ngomong utuh!" Melihat Sasori tidak menggubrisnya, Deidara langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke dan merangkul balita itu. "Sasuke-chan masa nggak bisa milih sih. Kak Dei yakin Sasuke-chan pasti lebih suka punya kak Dei kan. Tuh lihat burung-burungnya aja imutnya keterlaluan. Bandingin sama punya Sasori deh. Persis kayak boneka santet kan ya, un?"

"BONEKA SANTET?! HAH?! KAU PIKIR AKU INI DUKUN APA?!" ujar Sasori histeris di tempat duduknya.

"Iya, dukun anak," gumam Kisame.

"Kisa, kau diam aja deh! Urusanku dengan Deidara belum selesai. Biarkan duo artis ini bertarung pada tempatnya!" seru Sasori sambil menunjukkan pisau ukir dan kayu batangan yang entah ia dapatkan darimana lagi.

"Ayo maju, un! Deidara nggak akan kalah!" balas Deidara dengan sekantung penuh tanah liat di tangannya. "Yang karyanya terpilih oleh Sasuke-chan, boleh bermain sepuasnya dengan Sasuke-chan!"

"SETUJU!" Duo artis gila itu berjabat tangan dengan mantap sebelum masing-masing berpindah ke pojokan ruang untuk memulai berkarya.

"Um, kok harus Sasu yang pilih?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Kisame hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Udah nggak usah dipikirin, otouto. Mereka memang gila," celetuk Itachi yang sejak tadi diam dan tidak mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas gambar sama sekali. Sasuke tersenyum riang dan mengangguk mendengarkan kakaknya.

_Sungguh adik yang penurut_, pikir Kisame.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

Sasuke berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan Kisame yang mendampingi di sebelahnya. Mereka memandang kedua penggila seni di depan mereka yang saling bertukar tatapan tajam satu sama lain.

"Tunjukkan milikmu, cong/bayi!" seru Sasori dan Deidara serempak.

"Cih, begitu saja ribut. Sasori kau duluan!" perintah Kisame. Ia melipat kedua tangannya tanda tidak ingin berdebat dengan duo Akatsuki yang seperti anak kecil tersebut. Bahkan Kisame heran, mereka berdua lebih ribut daripada Sasuke yang memang _benar-benar _seorang anak kecil.

"Hmph, jangan minder ya Dara. Nih, boneka replika Sasuke Uchiha. Bagus kan, Sasuke?" ucap Sasori dengan bangga. Ia memperlihatkan boneka kecil yang memang mirip dengan Sasuke tersebut. Kisame tertegun melihatnya. Itachi akhirnya juga ikut menonton karena penasaran. Dan Sasuke berbinar-binar melihat dirinya ada dua, walaupun satunya versi kayu.

"Bagus, bagus! Sasu mau bonekanya kak Sas!" Sasori memberikan jempol ganda ke arah Deidara karena kesuksesan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan jengkel, Deidara mendorong Sasori ke samping dan menampilkan karya miliknya. "Un, jangan memutuskan dulu, Sasuke-chan. Lihat ini! Boneka tanah liat Sasuke Uchiha."

"WOAH!" Dan kali ini berdirilah di depan mereka sebuah patung tanah liat replika dari Sasuke kecil. Deidara mejulurkan lidah di bibir dan kedua tangannya ke arah Sasori yang langsung cemberut.

"Jangan takjub dulu, un. Begitu ini diledakkan –"

BOOM!

Asap mengepul membuat para hadirin terbatuk-batuk dengan polusi dari karya seni si pirang tersebut. Mata Sasori membelalak saat melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Dan lihatlah, ratusan Sasuke kecil berdiri di hadapan Anda sekalian." Deidara membungkuk bangga setelah pertunjukan seni ala sulap miliknya. Di dalam patung tanah liat Sasuke yang besar, ternyata berisi dengan ratusan replika Sasuke yang ukurannya hanya setinggi liliput saja.

"Aaaah, Sasu-nya jadi kecil!" Sasuke bertepuk tangan dan berjalan menghampiri ratusan replika dirinya berusaha untuk memegangnya. "Kakak, kakak lihat! Sasu jadi tinggi di sini!"

"Sasuke, jangan ke situ! Jangan dipegang!" Itachi buru-buru berdiri dari tempat duduknya diikuti oleh Kisame. Namun, semuanya terlambat. Ratusan minion Sasuke tersebut meledak pada tempatnya dan menyebabkan asap lebih tebal daripada sebelumnya. Dan semuanya langsung menderita TBC seketika.

Saat pandangan di dalam ruangan itu mulai bersih, Itachi menemukan adik kecilnya berdiri sambil menahan tangis. Wajahnya memerah sambil melihat tangannya yang sedikit terbakar.

"Waduh, kiamat sudah dekat nih!" ujar Kisame ngeri. Sudah bisa dipastikan Itachi bakal mengirim Deidara ke dalam dimensi Mangekyou-nya sebentar lagi dan menyiksanya tanpa ampun.

"HOAAA! Kakak, tangan Sasu periiiiih!" Sasuke menunjukkan tangannya kepada Itachi yang mulai melihat seberapa parah. Itachi menggendong adiknya itu dan membawanya duduk untuk mengobati lukanya. Mungkin setelah itu ia akan menyuruh Deidara memakan peledaknya sendiri.

_Hn, ide bagus. Tapi sekarang obati Sasuke dulu, _batin Itachi.

Namun, di belakang duo kakak-adik itu, ada keributan yang lebih besar. Kisame hanya menggeleng-geleng tidak mengerti. Ada satu bayi lagi yang berkaca-kaca melihat boneka Sasuke buatannya rusak karena ledakan Deidara.

"Un, maaf un. Ledakannya sih nggak sengaja, tapi kalau rusaknya mungkin sengaja un," ujar Deidara tidak menolong sedikitpun.

"ITACHIIIIIII!" Sasori merengek mengalahkan Sasuke ke Uchiha sulung tersebut. "Boneka Sasuke-ku rusaaak!"

"Apa sih? Berisik ah! Lagian memangnya aku peduli mau bonekamu rusak apa nggak?!" balas Itachi yang masih sibuk mengobati adiknya dan menenangkan tangisnya. Mendengar perkataan sulung Uchiha tak berperasaan itu, Sasori memandang Sasuke tajam. Sasuke kecil menoleh dan membalas pandangan seniman boneka tersebut. Wajahnya masih merah karena menangis dengan mata onyx besar yang basah.

"Chi?" Sasori mengguncang-guncang pundak Itachi dari belakang.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Itachi.

"Mau Sasuke ..."

"APA?" Sekarang Itachi berdiri kaget dan memandang Sasori yang wajahnya sudah ingin berguling-guling di atas lantai tersebut.

"Mau Sasuke! Mau, mau, mau! Mau dijadiin kugutsu! HUAAA kasih aku Sasuke-nyaaa!" Itachi memandang ngeri Sasori. Yang terkenal mengerikan dari pria _baby face _tersebut adalah boneka miliknya berasal dari tubuh manusia yang mati di tangannya. Bisa bahaya kalau ia menginginkan Sasuke.

"Nggak boleh!"

"CHI, JANGAN JAHAT-JAHAT DOOONG! Kan kalau jadi kugutsu, Sasuke bakal awet seawet-awetnya! Nanti kau boleh mainin juga deh!" rayu Sasori. Itachi berusaha sabar dan bertahan untuk tidak menghancurkan markas ini. Sasuke mencengkeram erat jubah kakaknya. Ia tidak mengerti maksud perdebatan keduanya, namun ada firasat buruk di balik itu semua.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja deh Sas sebelum kesabaranku habis!" ancam Itachi.

"Itachi bener, un. Sasuke-chan buat aku aja." Belum kelar masalah dengan sang bayi tua, Deidara justru menambah penat di kepala Itachi.

"Mendingan kalian berdua nyerah deh. Si tupai kecil itu milikku," tambah Kisame menyiramkan minyak dalam api. Itachi memandangnya tajam.

"Ini ada apa sih ribut-ribut dari tadi?" ujar seseorang mirip ketua geng motor dengan tindikan di wajah yang hampir masuk rekor dunia itu. Di sebelahnya berdiri istri ... eh ... maksudnya partner setia – bukan, tapi partner kerjanya selama ini.

"Boss Pein dan mbak Konan dan ..." Satu per satu anggota Akatsuki masuk dengan gaya sok _cool_-nya. Para tetua itu menatap ke arah Itachi yang sedang dikeroyok dan Sasori yang masih merengek-rengek tidak wajar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LUCUNYAAA! ANAK NEMU DIMANA INI?" Konan mengangkat paksa Sasuke dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada jubah Itachi.

"Demi dewa Jashin, pelankan suaramu Konan!" gerutu Hidan. Namun kemarahannya tidak berlangsung lama, karena pada saat itu juga Sasuke sudah dilempar dari tangan satu ke tangan yang lain untuk dipeluk dan dimainkan layaknya boneka. Itachi sudah berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar siap meletus kapan saja.

"Tobi juga mau cubit-cubit pipinya, senpai!" ungkap Tobi.

"Un, aku duluan un!" seru Deidara.

"Huaaa mau Sasuke! Mau! Mau dijadiin kugutsu." Sasori berguling-guling di lantai, tapi tidak ada yang peduli.

"Dewa Jashin juga pengen ketemu Sasuke katanya. Ayo kita bikin ritual, nak!" Hidan mengangkat Uchiha kecil itu dengan satu kakinya.

"KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK, SASU MAU DIAPAIN?! HUAAA!"

"KEMBALIKAN ADIKKU!" Itachi mengamuk. Kisame berusaha menenangkannya sebelum Uchiha sulung itu benar-benar melakukan pembantaian.

"Jangan pelit-pelit dong, Chi! Ngalahin Kakuzu aja kau ini!" gerutu Konan yang merebut kembali Sasuke dari tangan Hidan.

"HOOOOY! AKU DENGAR TAHU!" teriak Kakuzu. "Sini berikan Sasuke padaku, biar kumasukkan dalam brankas. Biar aman."

Keributan pun terjadi di dalam markas grup mengerikan ini.

"Kalian semua hentikan! Hanya karena anak kecil grup elit macam kita jadi seperti ini." Semua anggota Akatsuki tertunduk malu melihat ketua mereka yang wajahnya mengerikan itu marah. "Zetsu, berikan Sasuke kepadaku!" Dan Zetsu dengan berat hati menyerahkan bayi imut nan lucu itu ke tangan sang ketua.

Pein menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Wajah balita itu tidak menunjukkan takut sedikitpun. Matanya justru membesar karena penasaran. "Om, nggak sakit mukanya om ditusuk-tusuk gitu? Kenapa dibiarin gitu aja, nanti bisa bengkak loh om."

Semua yang hadir di situ hanya bisa menahan tawa. Pein wajahnya tidak bisa terbaca sedikitpun. "Itachi, _fix_ sudah anak ini buatku saja ya ..." ungkap Pein tidak tahu diri sambil mencubit-cubit gemas pipi Sasuke.

"Ini nggak sakit kok. Sasu mau coba di tindik juga nggak kaya om Pein?" tanya Pein dengan tenang. Dan yang membuat Itachi dan kawan-kawannya melotot ngeri adalah saat Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Kalau gitu, ayo om Pein bikinin sekarang."

"TUNGGU DULU BOSS!" Paduan suara Akatsuki berteriak kencang.

"Pein, jangan mentang-mentang ketua terus bisa ambil Sasuke seenak kau menindik wajahmu ya! Ayo kita bertarung! Yang menang dapat hak asuh Sasuke," tantang Konan.

"Hidup Ibu Suri!" Semuanya bersorak kecuali Itachi. Rupa-rupanya semua orang sudah siap untuk bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa demi mendapat hak asuh Sasuke untuk kesenangan mereka masing-masing.

"Seperti orang tua yang mau cerai saja pakai perebutan hak asuh segala," gumam Itachi kesal.

Pein yang setuju akhirnya menurunkan Sasuke dan balita itu langsung berlari ke arah kakaknya. Dengan amat sangat malas, Itachi menonton dan mendengarkan perdebatan panjang lebar teman-temannya itu mengenai pertandingan macam apa yang harus dimainkan karena Itachi menolak keras pertandingan penuh darah. Pada akhirnya mereka kembali ke pertarungan seni seperti Deidara dan Sasori tadi.

Sasori dan Deidara jangan ditanya lagi. Pein menampilkan seni menindik wajah. Konan menampilkan seni melipat kertas. Hidan menampilkan seni menjadi dukun dengan mulut komat-kamit. Kakuzu menampilkan seni menawar cabe di pasar. Tobi menampilkan nyanyian sumbangnya. Kisame menampilkan seni memelihara ikan. Zetsu menampilkan seni memisahkan diri.

Sasuke duduk di atas pangkuan Itachi sambil sesekali tertawa antusias melihat para orang tua tidak punya malu itu menampilkan bakat mereka. Sungguh hanya dengan sekali lihat saja Itachi seperti ingin muntah.

"Jadi Sasuke sayang, siapa yang kau pilih?" tanya Konan sok manis. Sasuke menggigit jarinya sambil menatap wajah-wajah para akatsuki satu per satu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti sebenarnya mengapa mereka harus repot-repot menampilkan bakat satu per satu sebelum teringat sesuatu.

"Kakak kok nggak tampil?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Oh iya, Chi. Kau belum maju dan menampilkan bakatmu. Buruan maju ke depan sini," perintah Pein.

"Ogah banget! Toh mau kalian yang menang Sasuke tetap adikku," jawab Itachi santai. Namun, semuanya terhenti saat Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan miliknya itu. Dan Itachi mau tidak mau harus berkata iya hanya dengan melihat pipi chubby merah dan mata onyx yang membesar itu.

"Baiklah, un. Penampilan terakhir dari bang Itachi Uchiha. Waktu dan tempat dipersilakan." Itachi bahkan belum sempat berpikir ingin menampilkan apa hingga ia melihat kertas gambar dengan pensil yang terbengkalai di atasnya.

"Oh, ini aja deh. Aku sudah buat ini daritadi sih. Seni menggambar ala Itachi." Itachi memberikan kertas gambar yang sebelumnya milik Sasuke. Balita itu melihat kakaknya yang sudah menyempurnakan gambar keluarga mereka dengan Sasuke berdiri menggandeng kakaknya.

"Sasu pilih ini!" seru Sasuke tanpa perlu berpikir panjang sambil memamerkan kertas itu di atas kepalanya. Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke memeluknya berterima kasih tanpa peduli omelan-omelan pedas dari ketua dan anggota akatsuki lainnya.

"CURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

"Kan sudah kubilang, mau diapa-apain juga Sasuke tetap adikku," jawab Itachi santai dengan tatapan mengejek ke koleganya. Dan para ninja kriminal itu kembali dalam posisi bete di tempatnya masing-masing, kecuali ...

"Mau Sasuke! Mau, mau, mau! Mau bikin kugutsu Sasuke!" Ternyata Sasori masih guling-guling di lantai karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

"SASUKE!" Sudah semalaman penuh bocah Uchiha berumur sepuluh tahun ini mencari adiknya yang hilang entah kemana. Satu menit saja ia memalingkan wajahnya dari bocah itu, menit berikutnya ada angin kencang dan wuss ... Sasuke menghilang.

Itachi bahkan tidak berani kembali ke rumah atau Mikoto akan mencincangnya. Ia sudah mencari ke seluruh pelosok Konoha, kembali ke hutan, kembali lagi ke Konoha dan bertanya hampir ke seluruh penduduknya, kemudian ke hutan lagi dan hasilnya nol besar.

Sasuke tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Duh, otouto kau ada dimana? Mana anginnya di sini lagi kencang sekali!" Itachi menutup matanya saat ada debu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kakak! Kok kakak kecil lagi?" Itachi membuka matanya yang memerah dengan cepat walau sedikit perih. Semenit yang lalu Sasuke tidak ada di depannya, lalu menit berikutnya Sasuke ada tepat di depannya dengan wajah penasaran.

Itachi melihat sekelilingnya. Di tengah hutan ini ada pohon besar, dan di sinilah tempat Sasuke menghilang dan muncul kembali. Apa ada kuntilanak yang mengambilnya tadi ya?

"Eh? Dari kemarin tinggiku segini-segini aja kok. Sasu dari mana saja? Kakak dari kemarin nyariin Sasu," ujar Itachi.

"Sasu habis main sama kakak. Tapi tadi kakak tinggi. Terus sekarang kok pendek lagi? Oiya, kakak juga punya teman banyak banget. Terus tadi kita mainan. Terus kakak ngelengkapin gambarnya Sasu. Nih lihat," cerita Sasuke sambil menyodorkan kertas gambar yang ia bawa. Itachi mengambilnya namun menyadari tangan Sasuke dibalut perban.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Tadi Sasu kecilnya meledak terus Sasu kena tapi kakak yang ngobatin Sasu." Itachi hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Mana mungkin ia bermain dengan Sasuke kalau ia sedang berkeliling kota mencari orang yang sama?

"Apanya yang meledak? Siapa yang ngeledakin siapa?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Kak Dei ngeledakkin Sasu terus keluar Sasu-Sasu kecil terus pas Sasu mau pegang malah meledak Sasu kecilnya," terang Sasuke.

"HAH?!" Itachi semakin bingung. Namun belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya, terdengar suara langkah kaki cepat ke arah mereka sebelum angin kencang menjatuhkan pemilik kaki tersebut dari atas pohon. Ternyata tidak cukup satu namun sembilan orang sekaligus.

"KAK DEI! Kak Dei mengecil juga kayak kakak ya?" Itachi melihat Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah seseorang berambut pirang berkucir di depan mereka. Baik Itachi dan para manusia yang jatuh dari pohon itu saling menatap bingung.

"Un, siapa ya un?" tanya Deidara.

"Ini Sasu ... Ini Sa-mmmph!" Itachi membekap mulut adiknya dari belakang.

"Kau siapa? Kalian siapa?" tanya Itachi penuh curiga.

"Un, perkenalkan namamu dulu dong un!" balas Deidara kecil. Kesembilan orang tersebut beberapa diantaranya seumuran dengan Itachi, namun beberapa lagi terlihat lebih tua seumuran dengan Kakashi atau lebih.

"Kalem, kalem, adik-adik!" ujar Pein kecil yang berasa sok tua. "Kami sedang bermain mengejar Tobi tadi tiba-tiba kepleset dan bertemu kalian di sini. Tidak ada maksud jahat kok."

Itachi masih memicingkan matanya tidak percaya. Sasuke memilih diam sambil menatap kakaknya dengan bingung. Melihat ini, Pein menepukkan tangannya menarik perhatian. "Ayo, anak-anak perkenalkan diri kalian!"

"Selamat siang, orang asing!" Mereka membungkuk bersamaan. "Kami AKATSUKI, kelompok pecinta jinchuriki siap membantu Anda!"

.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

**a/n :** **Akatsuki-chibi siap menghiasi hari-hari Sasuke-chan dan Itachi-nii :D Ceritanya makin nggak jelas dan ngawur. Tapi sudahlah toh ini juga sekedar hiburan. Maaf kalau chapter ini panjang banget.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah membaca ya :D**

**Terima kasih juga yang sudah mereview:**

**AkimotoSayuriFujisawa, Nohara Rin, kinghades78, Akiyama Yuki, UchiHarunoKid, fire at winter, Maehime, SoulHarmoni, NanoKid, Dypa-chan, Mayurahime, nowan456yoval, akbar123, kazusa kirihika, Benrina Shinju, Sakumori Haruna, Kim Arlein 17, Ino, Trio Riuricky, Rannada Youichi, TheBrownEyes'129, Shadly, dan milkyways99.**

**Tetep support ya guys XD Author usahain update tiap minggu deh (dicoba, un). Hihihi ...**

**Sign,**

**petitewinsy**


End file.
